The Confusing Wolf
by Iris of Darkness2113
Summary: When a new, mysterious wrestler comes to the WWE universe, the mystery of this odd teenaged girl, known as The Confusing Wolf (By Sincara) will be explored as she makes new friends and rivals! I suck at summaries! No parings, OC wrestler.
1. The arrival of The Wolf

The New arrival

By: Desiree

Chapter 1

Of all the crazy things to happen to wrestlers, on the night of Friday, the 13th , September 2011, this was the craziest. And it was only going to get **much** crazier. AJ had noticed the large cardboard box in the middle of the foyer, before anybody else did. She had tried getting it open, but failed. After a few more minutes, some more wrestlers gathered around the box, including, Kane, Daniel Bryan (Goat face), Rey Mysterio, Sin Cara, John Cena, Kofi Kingston, and Sheamus. Whatever it was in the box, began kicking around, causing a few of them to jump back startled. "What the hell is in there?!" AJ cried. "Probably an animal, that got shipped to the wrong place!" Daniel suggested. "Like you?" Kane snickered. Daniel was about to say something nasty, when Rey interrupted. "Guys, whatever it is, it's coming out!" At last the top of the box, by some miracle popped open. However, nothing came out at first. Rey approached carefully, being cautious, just in case it _was_ a wild animal, intent on tearing their faces. That was when the face popped up. Rey jumped back startled, but regained composure quickly. It was a masked face, but it was feminine, a young girl, about fifteen. It was a luchador mask, composed of wolf like features. Rey noticed that her eyes were mismatched, One was brown, the other green. Rey figured it was an effect of colored contacts. He held a hand out to the girl, a friendly gesture on his part, the girl took a liking to Rey immediately, and smiled. She took his hand, and allowed him to help her out of the box. John scanned the box, for a note, but there was none.

The girl looked at Sin Cara, smiled and said "_Hola!_" This took all of them aback, the first word spoken by her, and it had been the Spanish word for "hello" Sin Cara smiled in response, and replied "_Hola._" Rey wondered, if she spoke English or Spanish. "Do you speak English?" Rey inquired. The girl nodded. The girl had been quiet, for the most part. Kofi figured she was just shy. "You're kinda cute!" AJ said. It was a good thing The girl was wearing a mask, or she would have been seen blushing completely. "You're so tiny!" John said. Which was true, At full height she only stood four nine and a half. "If you're a wrestler, you've come to the wrong place." Daniel muttered . "I mean look at you! What chance do you have, at being a wrestler?!" The girl stood a distance away, and crooked a finger at Daniel, challengingly. It almost seemed playful, if not taunting. Sin Cara almost laughed this, she looked cute, but who knows what she was fully capable at doing? "NO!" Daniel yelled running full speed at The girl. She leapt out of the way, with surprising speed, and agility, and Daniel crashed into a nearby table. Kane actually _did_ start laughing at his rival/tag-team partner. Daniel growled, got back to his feet, and yelled "NO!" again, before rushing at The Girl once again. Thinking fast, The girl grabbed onto a nearby pole, and shockingly six-one-nined, Daniel right to the ground. All of the wrestlers were shocked. This tiny thing, just pulled a six-one-nine out of nowhere?! Daniel glared at her menacingly. It appeared he had a new rival. The girl went back to Rey, and grinned. It then dawned on him, that she appeared to like him. "_Un Lobo Confuso!" Sin Cara said. Everybody turned to Rey for a translation. "A confusing wolf." Rey explained. "Cute?! That girl is dangerous!" Sheamus exclaimed. The girl smiled at Sheamus, as if it was a compliment. It would have been great, if all of them could have taken her to Mr. McMahon, to see if she could get a contract, so she could stay, and even find out her name. Rey was getting ready to suggest that when a loud, and obnoxious, "EXCUSE ME!" filled the air, making all of them, including this new mysterious newcomer, cringe. _


	2. Drop kicks everywhere! (oh crap!)

As the voice of the ever irritating Vickie Guerrero rang out, AJ rolled her eyes. "EXCUSE ME!" Vickie yelled again. The girl clasped her hands over her ears, to block out the god-awful noise. This caused all the wrestlers present to start cracking up. (Yes even Kane) "What is going on here?" Vickie shrilled. The girl looked up at Vickie, defiantly. "Oh, who is this? A little fan?" Vickie sneered nastily. "No she's a new wrestler." Kofi replied. "Oh please!" Vickie scoffed. "Something this tiny, could _never_ be a wrestler!" "I wouldn't say that if I were you!" Daniel warned. Vickie whirled around, to face Daniel. "Is that a threat, sir?" Vickie asked. "No." John replied. "She just six-one-nined Daniel, for saying she couldn't do anything." Vickie glared at John angrily. She could not stand either John or AJ, and would get one of them fired, if it was the last thing she did. "Too tiny." Vickie concluded, grinning nastily. The girl glanced at Vickie briefly, it was enough to send a chill down her spine. "What's your name Sweetie?" Vickie inquired, putting on a fake nice air, but The girl had seen enough to know that Vickie was _**NOT**_ a nice woman. "She hasn't stated." Rey replied. "Well I've got to know, if you even have hopes for a contract." Vickie said. "Why don't you just take her to McMahon?" AJ suggested. "That's about the easiest thing to do." Vickie walked over to AJ, until they were face to face. "Who is the general manager?" Vickie asked. AJ didn't reply. "It's certainly not you." Vickie continued. "I will decide what happens here or not! You don't!" Vickie mouthed the word "slut" to AJ, before returning to The girl. But The girl had seen this action, and without any warning what so ever, The girl angrily drop-kicked Vickie square in the face. Once more, the wrestlers were in shock. This girl just drop-kicked the general manager of RAW. Vickie was in a blind fury, and got up screeching obscenities. "YOU LITTLE BRAT! I OFFER YOU A GLIMER OF HOPE, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!" Vickie screamed. Taking The girl by the wrist, firmly, Vickie marched right to Vince McMahon's office, and pounded on the door.

Rey followed behind, concerned for The girl's well-being. McMahon opened the door, and Vickie, The girl, and Rey, walked into the office. Vickie released her grip on The girl's arm, which had began to turn red. The girl rubbed her hurt wrist. "What's the problem now Vickie?" McMahon was getting tired of Vickie's constant complaining, and frequent yelling all the time. "Mr. Mysterio, how are you?" McMahon asked. Rey nodded he was alright, then launched into the story of The girl. McMahon listened patiently, at times gazing at The girl. "I tell you what young lady." McMahon said. "I will give you this contract, for being a new wrestler at WWE RAW, if you work hard, and take training from somebody here." The girl took hold of Rey's arm, smiling, there was no doubt, who she wanted for a trainer. McMahon smiled back. "It's settled then. Your contract signing will be tomorrow on WWE Main Event." The girl nodded. Vickie was madder then hell. She didn't like this girl. She thought her too small, too young, and too much of a trouble-maker to be a true wrestler. "But sir, the brat drop-kicked me!" Vickie argued. "Good. Maybe she was sick of your mouth already, and she hasn't even been here an hour." This caused The girl to laugh. McMahon had a point. After this brief audience with McMahon, all three went from his office, Vickie angrily going her separate way from, The girl and Rey's.

AJ rushed up to both Rey and The girl, worried what had happened. "Don't worry, she's staying." Rey said with a smile. "Really?!" AJ said. The girl nodded. "That's great, hon!" AJ cried. "She just has to have a good trainer, and learn new moves." Rey replied casually, as if it were no big deal. "But whose gonna be training her, cause I _really_ don't wanna get drop-kicked in the face!" Daniel said cautiously. The girl once again made it a point to, attach herself to Rey's arm. "Aw! That's adorable!" AJ cried. "Yeah until she tries to eat you, like Ryback!" Kane said. "Aw, she's not gonna eat me, right?" Rey asked. The girl smiled in response. "See? No danger here." Rey said smiling. "For now.." Kofi replied quietly. Sin Cara said something in Spanish, that nobody could quite understand, except for Rey of course. "He's asking if you're hungry." Rey translated. The girl nodded eagerly. "Then let's get you some food, you must be starving." That night they were serving pizza, and in no time flat, The girl sat down to enjoy her meal. There was on small problem though: She was sitting in The Big Show's normal seat. "Ah, crap!" Sheamus said. "This is not going to end well!" The Big Show towered over her, and The girl just looked up at him, not showing even a hint of fear, defiance yes, but no fear at all. "You're in my seat." Big Show growled. A hush fell over the people present backstage. "Did you hear me, I told you to get out of my seat!" Big show yelled. The girl stood on top of the table, however, she was still not as big as the seven foot Big Show. "What are you gonna do, little girl?" Big Show asked. The Big Show went to perform a knock-out punch, but with lightning reflexes, The girl grabbed his large fist in her own. Without any time to react, The Big Show found both tiny feet in his face, as The girl drop-kicked him. It certainly was not enough to knock him to the ground, but enough to faze him, and knock him aside. Everybody stood still, shocked expressions on their faces. The Big Show was livid, but decided not to engage her. Now was not the right time. The girl was now confused, why was everybody staring at her? She got down from the table, and looked to Rey for an answer. Rey couldn't help but laugh, the puzzled expression on her face was priceless. "Don't you realize, what you just did?" The girl was clueless. She shook her head. "You just dropped- kicked The Big Show!" Rey replied. "_Ella esta loco!_" Sin Cara cried. The girl cocked her head to the side, questioningly. "No she's not crazy, just fearless." Rey answered to Sin Cara, in Spanish. He then translated in English for The girl. She giggled in response. Sheamus smiled at her, and said: "Good job for that one! You're about the only small one, whose ever really been able to connect with Show, when attacking!" The girl grinned back. _This is going to be a very interesting one to train. _Rey thought. But he knew it was all going to pay off, very soon. 


	3. Helping a friend

**So once more this is my WWE fic. I won nothing or anyone, so let's get on with it!**

**I am so sorry about the short chapters BTW. I'll try making them longer!**

Rey was scheduled to fight Del Rio, and just by looking at the man, The girl could sense that Del Rio, was a jerk, and a cheater. She tugged Rey's arm, and looked at him gravely. She made a slashing motion at her throat, with her thumb, and shook her head. It was almost as if, she was urging him not to fight. "It's alright." Rey assured her. "You'll see." The girl nodded, continuing to watch the match on the screen, between Sheamus and Randy Orton. "You're not talking because, you're shy, am I right?" Rey inquired. Underneath the mask, The girl blushed. She looked at Rey, with a smirk, and nodded. "Well, that's alright." Rey said, with a smile. "You'll like it here. A lot of us are nice, but a few of us can be complete you-know-what's." He managed to make The girl giggle a little. It was funny because it was indeed true. At last Rey had to go out there and face his opponent. The girl looked at him, giving him a warning glance. Rey smiled, and patted her head, before racing out into ring. The girl smiled as she watched Rey use some of his most impressive moves on Del Rio, including the six-one-nine. AJ came and sat next to her to keep The girl company. "Hey _confuso Lobo_." AJ greeted her, using the nickname Sin Cara, addressed her with earlier. "Watching Rey, huh?" The girl smiled, and nodded. It was obvious who she was going to have the strongest bond with. "Rey's amazing isn't he?" AJ asked, with a smile. The girl watched intently, studying Rey's every move. "Still not talking is she?" Sheamus asked, coming from the side, teasing her. "Nope!" AJ replied, with a laugh. "You've gotta talk sometime!" Sheamus replied. The girl laughed playfully in reply, and pretended to zip her mouth shut.

"Well it's a start." AJ said with a shrug. Suddenly the crowd went wild, Rey had just won! The girl grinned, happy that her new friend had won against Del Rio. Del Rio was not, on the other hand, and began attacking Rey. The girl had a feeling, Del Rio was going to pull something like this. Without even hesitating, The girl sprinted off, ready to bust Del Rio's nuts for what he was doing. "Wait! Wait!" AJ called, but The girl continued to run full speed. In a minute she sprinted into the ring, and drop- kicked Del Rio, then proceeded to six-one-nine him. Del Rio didn't even know what hit him, but he did know he was going to get out of there. Now. Del Rio ran out of the ring, actually frightened of The girl. Meanwhile, The girl helped Rey to his feet, and made sure he was alright. "I'm ok." Rey said. "Don't you worry about me." The entrance song of Vince McMahon suddenly boomed out into the audience. McMahon calmly walked into the ring. A smile on his face. McMahon could tell by looking at her eyes, The girl supposed McMahon was angry with her for revealing herself a day early. "I'm not mad." McMahon said. The girl breathed a sigh of relief. "I am, however proud that you, young lady, came out to defend your new trainer. That takes somebody fearless to go up against Del Rio, as you just did." McMahon announced that the following night on Main Event, that The girl would be signing a contract as a wrester, not a diva. She had shown she had enough strength, agility, and guts to take on the men. Both Rey and The girl, exited, while greeting some of the kids in front of the barricade. Daniel looked at The girl, and cried, "You know Sin Cara was right. You _are_ crazy. If you can do that to Alberto Del Rio, and freak him out in the process, you're pretty worthy of respect. And once you learn enough moves from Rey, I'd like to go against you in a match first."

"And I would be glad to take you up on that offer!" The girl replied, truly speaking for the very first time. Rey was shocked. "It speaks!" Rey teased. The girl giggled. "Yeah, I speak!" "Can you _**please**_ tell us your name now?!" Daniel asked impatiently. "Of course I can! It's Erin!" Erin replied. "Well it helps to know what to call you now, doesn't it?" Sheamus asked. Rey saw a child-like side to Erin. He had seen, when she first climbed out of the box. "I like _Confuso Lobo, _as a ring name though." Erin said. "I like that name too!" AJ agreed. "It suits you!" Erin smiled. She did like to confuse her opponents. She could be cute one minute, then turn into a deadly wolf, braced to attack. Kane walked up to her, hoping to at least freak her out. That didn't work. "Hi!" Erin giggled. Kane growled in response. "I'm The Devil's favorite demon." Kane said, with a menacing grin, that managed to scare Daniel. "I'm _Confuso Lobo_" Erin replied, "but you can call me Shadowed Flame, or Mysterious."

All good ring names to go by, but AJ preferred _Confuso Lobo_. Daniel liked Mysterious, and of course Kane liked Shadowed Flame. Rey liked them all. Rey personally liked _Confuso Lobo _for a ring-name. "You've got a entrance song in mind yet?" Rey asked. "Already covered." Erin said. "Of wolf and Man, by Metallica." "Nice choice." Sheamus replied. "So are you ready for tomorrow?" Rey asked. "Sure am!" Erin asked. "You know, I'm gonna be training you pretty hard, so you'd _better _be ready! I'm gonna be teaching you how to do high-flying moves, so be prepared." Rey told Erin. Erin only smiled in response. 


	4. Training day! (two training matches)

**Welcome back fellow readers Chapter 4 is up! I am so happy! So it's training day for **_**Confuso Lobo, **_**and Rey definitely has a little ball of energy on his hands!**

It was only Tuesday, so Rey had some time to start training, _Confuso Lobo_. She would be signing her contract live tomorrow on Main Event, and Rey wanted to have her prepared, just in case she was challenged out of the blue. Rey took her to a gymnasium, early that morning to get her started. Rey invited Sin Cara to tag along with them, which Sin Cara accepted. Sin Cara pulled out a mat, while Rey found a mini trampoline. Meanwhile, _Confuso Lobo _began bouncing on the trampoline, having fun. "Whoo This is fun!" She cried, doing front flips and back flips all the while. At last she began to tire a little bit, and sat on the trampoline. "Alright _Lobo _you ready?" Rey asked. "Yep!" _Confuso Lobo _replied, excitedly. "Alright, we already know you can drop-kick and six-one-nine, but do you know anything else?" Rey asked. _Confuso Lobo _told Rey that she knew a few more, including the diving elbow drop, the diving fist drop, the diving head butt, and the seated senton. "Alright that should work for now, but you need to know more then just them." Rey said. "Show me what can you do, go against Sin Cara." Rey said. Rey told Sin Cara what he wanted _Confuso Lobo _to do. Sin Cara looked at _Confuso Lobo, _as if she was some sort of deadly weapon. "Ready… go!" Rey yelled. Both Sin Cara and _Confuso Lobo _rushed at each other, Sin Cara trying to dodge her, but she got a good drop-kick in. Sin Cara thought it could have been worse: She could have had something to grab onto and six-one-nined him.

Sin Cara was still on the ground, when _Confuso Lobo_ attempted to elbow dive him off the trampoline, Sin Cara dodged him, and _Confuso Lobo _landed elbow first on the mat, thankfully but it still hurt. Rey let an audible hissing intake of breath, when he saw that. _I know that hurt!_ Rey thought. Sin Cara attempted to pin her there, but she kicked out at two. Sin Cara rushed at _Confuso Lobo _full speed, and she clothes lined Sin Cara as if it were nothing. Taking advantage of his fallen state once more, _Confuso Lobo _launched off the trampoline, and actually managed to body slam Sin Cara. Sin Cara surprisingly got up, and was able to drop kick her back. But _Confuso Lobo _was not giving up, when she pulled a standing moonsault out of nowhere, and that was just enough to win her small match against Sin Cara. _Confuso Lobo _helped Sin Cara to his feet. "Can you ask him if he's alright for me?" She asked Rey. "Yeah." Rey replied. Rey inquired in Spanish what _Confuso Lobo_ wanted to know. _"Si!" _Sin Cara replied smiling. Sin Cara then said _Confuso Lobo _something that Rey had to translate. "He says it was a good match, but he's gonna beat you next time!" "Tell him to bring it on!" _Confuso Lobo _replied. Rey translated, and Sin Cara laughed. For the next hour Rey taught _Confuso Lobo _new moves, some were more difficult then others, but that was to be expected, as she was just starting out. Despite her speed, agility, and very impressive moves, Rey was worried. _Confuso Lobo _was so small compared to the majority of the male wrestlers. She would have to rely on her speed, not just strength and moves.

But out of everybody Rey was worried about it was definitely was Del Rio. Knowing Del Rio, Rey was sure Del Rio would pull something during a match, seriously injuring _Confuso Lobo._ Rey also had a feeling, Del Rio was holding a bad grudge from the night before, when _Confuso Lobo_ came out and attacked him for suddenly ambushing Rey. Sure she was being trained by a great wrestler, but no amount of training could help her evade Del Rio's cheating moves. Del Rio would do anything to win, using any means necessary, even if it meant seriously hurting his opponent to win. "Hey just promise one thing." Rey said, placing a hand on _Confuso Lobo's _shoulder, protectively. "Yeah?" She inquired. "If Del Rio challenges you, and you accept, please promise me, you'll be careful. Don't take your eyes off him for a _second_ because if you do, he will pin you by cheating, and most likely really injure you in the process." _Confuso Lobo _smiled in response. "I promise." After that both Rey and _Confuso Lobo _went against each other. It was partly a match to demonstrate what she had learned, a match for fun, and a match for Rey to demonstrate what counters could be used against Del Rio. (If any could be used at all) But in the end, Rey won, but _Confuso Lobo _expected this, seeing he was her trainer and knew more moves then her. Tomorrow would be her contract signing, and maybe even her first match. Rey grinned at the thought, while he watched the child-like girl bounce up and down on the trampoline. 


	5. Author's note

**Author's note:** Ok guys so, I was thinking there should be some artwork for this story, and what better place then DeviantART! I'm giving permission to anybody who wants to create artwork based off this fic, but if you do, please tell me first! I would also like to see it when your done, so please send me the link on DeviantART. My DA name is ZADRgirl2113. Personally I would love to see when Rey helps _Confuso Lobo out of the box, to show the bond forming between the two of them, or when she drop kicks Vickie in the face, but like I said please tell me and send me the link! Have fun! _


	6. Tears of The Wolf and her first match

**Good day fellow readers, and welcome to chapter six! Ok the one thing I've been forgetting to do is a disclaimer! So without further ado: WWE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! The only thing I own is my OC. Contract signing night for **_**Confuso Lobo **_**Rey's taught her a lot of really good moves and counter attacks, will she have her first match? And more importantly, who will it be against?**

It was the big night, _Confuso Lobo _would be signing her contract, and having her first match. Rey was going to her dressing room to wish her good luck, but stopped when he heard a noise coming from her dressing room. He paused to listen to it, only to realize she was singing. She actually had a good voice, beautiful really. But Rey suddenly realized _Confuso Lobo _was singing " I Dreamed A Dream" from Les Miserables. He had only heard this one song from the musical on a trailer for the upcoming movie, but knew how sad the song was. Rey leaned towards the door to listen, he noticed it was opened just a crack. Rey could make out that _Confuso Lobo _was at window, looking out of it skywards, as if singing to the stars above. She sounded so sad, desperate, so _lonely_. Rey was doing all he could, struggling to fight back the tears that wanted to come forth. What had happened to this girl, prior to her strange arrival? At one point, Rey could tell _Confuso Lobo _was crying. It took all she could choke out through her tears, to sing the last verse: "_I had a dream my life would be… so different from this Hell I'm living… so different now then what it seemed now life has killed the dream I dreamed._" Rey wanted to go to her so badly, and comfort her. He wanted to tell _Confuso Lobo_ that everything would be alright, but he knew he couldn't just barge in and imply he'd been listening. No Rey would wait until it was time.

Rey blinked back tears, and knocked softly on her door, being careful not to let it swing open and reveal the poor girl's broken state for all to see. "Uh, hold on a minute!" _Confuso Lobo _called, doing her best to disguise her voice, so it wouldn't have been too apparent that she had been crying. She wiped furiously at her face and eyes, getting the last of tears away. When she saw it was Rey, she put on a brave face and forced a smile. "Oh! Hey!" _Confuso Lobo_ said. "Hey." Rey said, returning the smile. "You ready?" Rey asked. _Confuso Lobo _nodded, "I've been ready." Rey briefed her on what was going to happen and the possibility that _Confuso Lobo _might be able to pick her first opponent. "Just whatever you do, don't pick Big Show or Ryback, they will tear you from the inside out!" Rey said, with a small laugh. "I wont!" _Confuso Lobo _giggled. But even in her laughter, Rey knew something was wrong. He saw it in her eyes.

At eight 'o clock, it was time. Vince McMahon stepped into the ring and announced what was going to happen, and that _Confuso Lobo_ would be a new wrestler on RAW, maybe sometimes appearing on Main Event as tonight or Smackdown and Saturday morning Slam. _Confuso Lobo _made her entrance, and hastily got into the ring. It didn't surprise John how shy she was. "You expect anything less?" AJ asked. "No, I just didn't think she'd clam up again." John replied, as they watched it all on the monitor backstage. "Now, young lady, you get to choose your first opponent for your first match." Mr. McMahon said. _Confuso Lobo _grinned. _This is not going to end well! _Rey thought. "Daniel Bryan!" _Confuso Lobo _called. "WHAT?!" Daniel yelled. "WHAT?!" half the other wrestlers yelled. But right afterwards, Kane started laughing at his partner. "What's so funny?!" Daniel yelled. "You have to go out there and become The Wolf's prey and get beaten by a sixteen year old girl!" It turns out they got her age wrong, when _Confuso Lobo _first arrived, it turns out she was sixteen, not fifteen. "I- I didn't think she'd take me seriously!" Daniel replied. "Well she did!" AJ said in a sing-song voice, taunting him. Daniel had no choice he had to go out there, and face her.

Daniel exited backstage and began making his way out to the ring, while yelling "NO!" all the while. He climbed into the ring, facing his rather tiny opponent. Daniel was trying not to be intimidated, every time he looked into _Confuso Lobo's _dark eyes, a shiver ripped through his body. "I am not going to lose to a kid like her!" Daniel yelled. "Oh yes you are!" _Confuso Lobo _countered. "NO!" Daniel yelled. "YES!" _Confuso Lobo _yelled back.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

This went on for a few seconds, then the bell rung, and the match had commenced. Daniel sprinted at _Confuso Lobo_, hoping to catch her off guard and drop-kick her, but when he attempted this, she grabbed his foot, and pushed him backwards. Daniel fell on his back, and his leg hurt terribly, she pushed him pretty hard. "Remind me, _**never **_to attempt to brogue kick her in a match!" Sheamus cried, as he watched with Rey and Sin Cara. Daniel got back up, and climbed on the top rope, hoping to elbow drop _Confuso Lobo. _She only stood there, watching him, head cocked to one side. Daniel grinned. This was going to be way too easy! "MOVE!" AJ screamed at the monitor. "I think she knows what's she's doing." Rey said. At the last moment, right as Daniel jumped, _Confuso Lobo _moved. Daniel of course could do nothing, and hit the floor of the ring, hurting him terribly. _Confuso Lobo _knew it wasn't enough to put him away, not yet anyway, perhaps she could try and elbow drop him. Daniel was into much pain to even think about moving, the elbow drop was a success, but it hurt her as well. "Jesus!" Daniel yelled in pain, when her elbow connected with his stomach. Slowly he got to his feet and actually managed to get a hit in. Only because she was caught off guard. Wincing in pain, but interestingly enough grinning, _Confuso Lobo _dragged herself to the ropes and managed somehow a seated senton.

Afterwards a quick drop-kick, Daniel was draped over the ropes in a daze. _I have to do this quickly. Confuso Lobo _thought hurriedly. Gathering momentum as she launched herself off the ropes, _Confuso Lobo _sprinted as quick as she possibly could, and six-one-nined Daniel for the win. The crowd appeared to really like her. "I _knew _that was going to happen the _moment _he walked into the ring!" Kane said, with a smirk. Daniel slowly walked out of the ring after _Confuso Lobo _helped him to his feet, due to the pain and defeat. _She beat me! I should've never underestimated her! _Daniel thought. _Confuso Lobo _ran backstage, and nearly knocked Rey over, on the account she practically hug-tackled him. "Oof! Jeez boo, you nearly knocked me over!" Rey said, laughing. "I'm proud of you, you know!" _Confuso Lobo _gave a genuine smile. "You showed you can take on some of these tough guys, I'll say!" John said. Daniel staggered in, still wondering how that happened. "Are you OK? I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" _Confuso Lobo _inquired. Kane placed a hand on her shoulder, nearly causing her to fall backwards in the process he was so big. "Don't you worry about him, he'll be fine. Right Goatface?" Kane asked, with slight chuckle. _Confuso Lobo_ giggled. _Maybe's not such a big red monster! _she thought. Despite the happy celebration, Rey still wondered why she was singing "I Dreamed A Dream" earlier and crying. He would wait until the time was right to ask or she would tell him herself. Tonight was a night of celebration.

**So that's chapter six for ya! I hope you guys liked it! PLEEEEEEEEASE! REVIEW! **_**Confuso Lobo's **_**will be explored in the next chapter or the one after!**


	7. A past is revealed

**So once more we are into the story of **_**Confuso Lobo! **_**If you read the last chapter then you know what happened, now we will go into her past a little bit, and Rey's questions about why she was singing "I Dreamed A Dream" and what her past was. So now without further ado…**

The following Saturday on Saturday Morning Slam, Rey and _Confuso Lobo _won their first tag-team match against Del Rio and Dolph Ziggler. Obviously both men were pissed, but they decided now was not a good time to get even, Some other time would do. As _Confuso Lobo _made her way to her dressing room, Rey stopped her. "You got a moment?" Rey asked. "Sure!" _Confuso Lobo _replied. Both went into Rey's dressing room and sat down. "What's up?" _Confuso Lobo _inquired. "Well…" Rey began, but his voice trailed off. "I'm sorry I was eavesdropping, but I couldn't help myself." _Confuso Lobo _cocked her head to one side, not understanding. "On Main Event, I heard you singing. It was that song, for that upcoming movie, Les Miserables, I was wondering if you wanted to talk about it?" Rey could tell, she had just gone pale, it almost looked as if she was going to cry. Tears welled up, and leaked out of the corners of her eyes. She wiped them with the sleeve of her shirt. "Oh God… I thought I would be able to talk about it in time…I'll try." _Confuso Lobo _replied tearfully. "I was very young when it happened… maybe about eight or nine. My father was physically and verbally abusive toward my mother, and they argued constantly. I always tried to tell him to stop but he would hit me every time. But the worst was yet to come. I came home from school one day, only to find fire-fighters putting out the last of the flames that had devoured my house. Police later told me, my father lit the house ablaze, killing my mother. My father was taken into police custody, and I was put into foster care, but it didn't end there. My foster parents were terrible to me, they beat me, treated me like dirt, and treated me almost like a slave. It was when I was eleven, I started watching WWE.

I wanted to become a wrestler, and escape from the hell I was living in. I trained myself everyday, a lot of the times, I had to fight back as my foster mother hit me multiple times. I learned a lot of moves, just from watching you guys on TV. One night about a few weeks ago, when both foster parents were out for the night, I mailed myself to Monday night RAW. End of story." She was wiping the tears away. "My past is a dark one, Rey." _Confuso Lobo _said. "I Dreamed A Dream is the one song, I can relate to. I feel my mother watches over me, every day." Rey was speechless. "I don't like talking about it, because it's so painful." _Confuso Lobo _said. "I think the worst part of it though was not just losing my mother, but from the fact, I had no one to turn to. No brothers no sisters nobody." _Confuso Lobo _felts Rey's arms wrap around her, protectively. She leaned into the hug, feeling protected herself. Perhaps her prayers for an older brother _had _been answered after all. _Confuso Lobo _didn't feel as sad anymore. After all, now she had someone to look after her and protect her now.


	8. Halloween match and a bloody revenge

**So it's a month later: Halloween! A Halloween party and tag-team match ensues also hilarity! And one terrible revenge at the hands of Big Show.**

Halloween was _Confuso Lobo's _favorite holiday, and celebrated it anyway possible. There was a Halloween party, on RAW for the whole episode. When the cameras were off, _Confuso Lobo _went backstage looking for Rey, she had her Ipod on full blast, and was singing with it, quite good actually. The only quirk was, she was singing "Sweet Transvestite" from The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Quite often, _Confuso Lobo _received strange looks from the other wrestlers. She walked right past Kane and Daniel, Kane had a WTF look on his face, and Daniel just laughed at her. "That's something I haven't heard in a while!" Daniel said. "Is that from-?" Kane began. Daniel nodded, laughing still. "Yes, it's from that movie!" Kane was wondering who let her watch a movie like that, at such a young age. _Confuso Lobo _passed by The Big Show, singing the refrain, not even paying attention to him. A WTF look similar to Kane's only more funnier, appeared on Big Show's face, then he started laughing his ass off. But then he stopped, She had to pay for the stunt she pulled, the night she dropped kicked him. But how? Suddenly a horrible idea struck him. Big show set out to find a bucket, and red dye…

_Confuso Lobo _found the others in a foyer nearby enjoying the party, she was dressed as a witch, her luchador mask was different then her regular wolf like one, it had witch like features. Rey appeared to have a pumpkin like luchador mask on. AJ was dressed as an undead nurse, Sin Cara appeared to have a skeleton like costume. "Hey Boo!" Rey called, greeting her. "Hey Rey-Rey!" _Confuso Lobo _replied. _Confuso Lobo _got herself some green dyed punch, and sipped on it happily, making pleasant conversation. Meanwhile Big Show's plot, was coming together, when nobody was looking, he set up the bucket of hot water and red dye on a light platform above the ring, now he would wait until she won tag-team match with Kane against, Kofi Kingston and R-truth…

Kane didn't mind teaming up with _Confuso Lobo. _It would be interesting. Kofi knew how dangerous she was though, She was bound to do something new and off-putting, which meant both Kofi and R-truth had to be on guard. _Confuso Lobo _waited Kane for the match to start. "Do you think we'll win?" _Confuso Lobo _asked. "I _know _we'll win because, with your agility and my strength it's a sure win." Kane replied. "Will we eviscerate them?" _Confuso Lobo _asked with a sinister grin, in honor of Halloween. Kane returned the smile. "Oh yes." Kane replied. Kofi and R-truth entered first, then _Confuso Lobo _and Kane went second. Kane's theme playing while flames erupted, and _Confuso Lobo _walking alongside him, smiling evilly. Once the match had begun, Kane went first. R-truth went against him, and nearly lost the match. Kane tagged _Confuso Lobo _and R-truth tagged Kofi. Both opponents jumped into the ring and faced one another. "Are you scared?" _Confuso Lobo _asked. "No." Kofi replied. "You should be." She replied, grinning menacingly, showing all her teeth. For some reason, Kofi had the feeling, he was going to regret saying that.

Of course Kofi was actually able to get a few moves in, Kane was afraid for a second that they were going to lose the match. Kane noticed through the pain, that _Confuso Lobo _was _grinning. _If she was grinning at the pain or Kofi, Kane couldn't tell. Kofi attempted to try the "Trouble in Paradise" move it failed, and _Confuso Lobo _was able to body slam him. Kofi somehow was able to stop a six-one-nine, but not for long, _Confuso Lobo _was able to pull it off, and finally elbow-dropped Kofi to win the match. This was just what The Big Show hoped for, her victory would be short lived in a minute here. Big Show emerged from where he had been hiding, and clapped slowly. "Well done, _Lobo, _well done. Now in honor of your victory, I'll ask you a question. Which is better? A trick or a treat?" "A treat…?" _Confuso Lobo _replied bewildered. "Wrong! Trick!" Big Show yelled. And without another word, Big Show pulled the rope, the bucket came down, bathing _Confuso Lobo _in the bloody looking substance. It didn't help that it was still warm, and so the liquid _felt _like blood. "Oh God, it's blood!" _Confuso Lobo _screamed in horror.

_Confuso Lobo _began shaking accompanied by heavy hyperventilating. Rey stood up backstage, terrified at what he just witnessed. "Oh my God!" Rey cried. "Jesus.." AJ said, not being able to believe how horrible some people could be. Rey rushed into the ring, to comfort the now sobbing and panicked girl. She was bent over, sobbing, hyperventilating still. Kane had taken the task of going after The Big Show, for doing what he did to _Confuso Lobo_. Rey was cautious when approaching, not knowing how she would react. "Boo it's alright…" Rey started to say, he reached out to touch her shoulder comfortingly, protectively. At the slightest touch, _Confuso Lobo _stood up straight tilted her head back, and emitted a shrill high-pitched scream of horror and hurt. The _second _she screamed, several lights popped out, startling the audience, and Rey. It didn't just happen in the ring and audience sitting area, it also happened backstage, where Kane was currently beating the snot out of The Big Show with a chair, but stopped when the light popped out. Kane had seen what had happened on the monitor, when _Confuso Lobo _screamed. _Oh Jesus I think she's… _But Kane's thought was lost as, Big Show punched him. At last someway, Rey was able to calm her down, but _Confuso Lobo _was still shaking and crying, but at least he had got her to stop hyperventilating. Rey picked her up and carried _Confuso Lobo _gently backstage. Rey figured out it wasn't real blood, by looking at it. It was just warm water with red dye. "I need you to help her." Rey told AJ. AJ nodded, and took _Confuso Lobo _to a nearbyshower room. "You're alright, it's going to be OK." AJ told her, trying to comfort her. AJ left _Confuso Lobo _to her privacy, while she showered. Finally when things began to settle down, Vince McMahon threatened Big Show, that if anything like that _ever_ happened again, he would be fired. "Is she going to be alright?" Daniel asked Rey later. "I think so. Just don't mess with her right now, she needs to rest and calm down." Rey replied. "Who does something like that?!" AJ asked angrily. "Big Show." Sheamus replied. Sheamus had seen what had happened on the backstage monitor. Kane knew what had happened when _Confuso Lobo _screamed. Oh yes, he had seen it done before. It was on his mind, but he didn't wish to speak of it then: Telekinesis.

**And there you have it chapter eight. For the record, no I DID NOT rip off Carrie, I was very much inspired by it, and that's why I did this. Plus I wanted **_**Confuso Lobo **_**to have a power like Kane, does with fire, but I wanted her's to be Telekinetic. Anybody in the reviews who say I ripped off Carrie or stole something from Carrie will be deleted. **


	9. Powers Revealed

**So this is chapter nine blah blah I do not own WWE or its characters just my own, let's get it on! LOL I should have put This is Sparta! XD**

It was two days after The Big Show's vengeful prank on _Confuso Lobo_ and she still hadn't really recovered from the shock. She just wasn't her normal self. A lot of the wrestlers had seen what had happened backstage. Even The Miz was disgusted at The Big Show's actions. "Even _I _wouldn't do something like that to another person, it's way too far!" Miz had said. John Cena had not been there that night and was horrified at what AJ told him. "That's just not done!" John said. "I know." AJ replied. "John, if you were there, you would've seen something that you couldn't quite explain." "What do you mean?" John asked. "I mean, you know how I told you, she screamed and lights popped here and out there? I'm saying that can't be coincidence! John what if _Confuso Lobo _is like Kane?! Except without fire!" "I don't think so, AJ." John said after thinking it over. "Oh John, I wish you could have _seen _her. _Confuso Lobo _looked so hurt and untrusting of everyone around her! And that look in her face when she screamed and the lights popped out, I don't think I'm ever going to forget it!"

Kane on the other hand was fully convinced it to be telekinesis, what else could it be? He had been trying to pry the information out of her, but _Confuso Lobo _either would refuse to answer Kane's questions outright or not reply at all. "Look," Kane said, trying to get her to open up. "I have power sort of like you do; only it's with fire. That stuff that happens when I cause fire to come out of nowhere is not an effect, it's real." "You can _trust _me, I'm not going to tell anyone or make fun of you." _Confuso Lobo's _eyes never met Kane's and she seemed to be avoiding his gaze. "That's what they all said too. My horrible foster parents, so called friends at school. But the truth was this: My foster parents hurt me and condemned me for it, and people at school just taunted and laughed at me. How can I trust you or know that you're not going to condemn me for it too?" _Confuso Lobo _had a point, as much as Kane hated to admit it, she was right, he had to earn her trust before he truly learned about her power. Kane forced _Confuso Lobo _to meet his gaze, and caused a small flame to appear in the palm of his gloved hand. "Doesn't that hurt you?" _Confuso Lobo _asked. Kane didn't reply, he watched as she focused and began twisting and turning shapes with the fire with power of her mind.

At last she caused it to levitate and made it fly in the opposite direction away from them both, into a nearby wall. In an odd sort of way a connection had been made between the two. _Confuso Lobo _decided she would trust Kane with her secret. "It's safe with me." Was all Kane said before exiting her dressing room. She didn't have a match on Main Event tonight, so she just decided to practice her telekinesis. AJ was passing by her dressing room, _Confuso Lobo_'s door was opened a little bit and AJ saw that on its own, a chair was levitating. _Confuso Lobo _sat in front of it, using her mind to move it up and down, back and forth and so on. AJ made the mistake of screaming at the sight. _Confuso Lobo_ lost her focus and the chair crashed on the floor. Then she used her powers to make the door slam. A few minutes later Rey knocked on the door hoping to get some answers. _Confuso Lobo _didn't answer, rather caused the door to open by itself. Rey entered slowly, being very careful not to upset her. "You alright?" Rey inquired, laying a hand on her shoulder. This startled _Confuso Lobo _rather badly, in fact. She could not _stand _being touched by another, unless she trusted them, or gave them permission. Of course she trusted Rey, and a few others, but it was not a good idea to touch her right now. _Confuso Lobo _let out a loud gasp, a second afterwards, there was a loud POP! And a light went out. Rey jumped startled, he had the feeling that _Confuso Lobo _was behind this and the light incident two days ago. Rey didn't know how right he was. _Confuso Lobo _spun around and faced him, relieved it was only Rey. "You frightened me!" She cried. "I know, and I'm sorry." Rey said. It was then that _Confuso Lobo _went to Rey and began sobbing into his chest. Rey wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "It's gonna be alright, Boo." Rey said. "I'm sorry for what I did on Halloween, it just happened!" She cried. "That wasn't your fault Boo!" Rey said, in protest. "No! You don't understand! It _was_ me! I'm telekinetic Rey!" Rey's mouth dropped open. "So it _was_ you!" Rey cried. _Confuso Lobo_ nodded, silent tears cascading down her face. "I had my suspicions, but I didn't really think…" Rey's voice trailed off. "I'm not going to judge you for it, if that's what you're thinking." Rey picked up again. "Just because you have this power, doesn't mean I'm going to treat you any different then I have, OK Boo?" _Confuso Lobo _nodded. _So this is what comfort is. _She thought. In her life, _Confuso Lobo_ had experienced little or no touch, and when she did, it was mainly in the form of a beating. This was part of the reason she hated being touched. _Confuso Lobo _had always said that if anybody touched her without her permission, or they weren't a friend, she would hurt them. "Can you show me?" Rey asked. _Confuso Lobo _sighed and answered, "I suppose." Focusing her mind on a nearby candlestick, she levitated it, and made it go to Rey.

"Wow." Rey said, awed that he just witnessed his friend demonstrate her power for him. "Tell no one." _Confuso Lobo _said. "I would never." Rey replied, with a small smile. _Confuso Lobo _smiled back, "Thanks Rey-Rey." It was first time she had really smiled since the incident. AJ was listening the whole time, she wouldn't tell anybody, but AJ could detect the smile in _Confuso Lobo's _voice. AJ sighed in relief. _Now if somebody could just get her to laugh again! _AJ thought with a small smile herself. 


	10. Big Sister AJ

Chapter** 10 yay! I do not own WWE or the people :p**

Despite her best efforts, _Confuso Lobo _could not get Vince McMahon to allow her to participate. She still needed to rest after Monday night's fiasco. _Confuso Lobo_ sat in her dressing room, bored, wishing she could fight. There was a sudden knock at her door. When she opened it, AJ stood there smiling. _Confuso Lobo _cocked her head in question. "I came to keep you company!" AJ said. "OK." _Confuso Lobo _replied. Both sat on her couch in silence for a minute, and then AJ spoke. "You don't have to keep it a secret from me anymore." "What are you talking about?" _Confuso Lobo _asked. "Oh, come on _Lobo _you know exactly what I mean!" AJ answered, smirking. "You know?" _Confuso Lobo _asked, her eyes widening in alarm. AJ nodded. "I'm really sorry for what happened on Monday night, by the way. It should never have had happened, and if you ever need to talk, you come find me." AJ said.

The two spoke for awhile, _Confuso Lobo _opening up about her past quite a bit. AJ felt terrible for her. "God, no wonder you don't really trust anybody, I wouldn't trust anyone either!" AJ cried. _Confuso Lobo _yawned, and stretched out on the couch. An idea came to AJ all of a sudden, _Confuso Lobo _needed to relax and unwind, and she knew just how to do it.

"Erin?"

"Hm?"

"You ever had your back massaged?" AJ inquired. "No." _Confuso Lobo _replied. "It's really nice, it helps relieve stress. I could give you one." AJ said. "Really? Thanks AJ, I'll take that offer!" _Confuso Lobo _said. "Wait. Do you even know _how _to give a back massage?" _Confuso Lobo _inquired. "Yeah for the most part, I had a friend whose mom was a massage therapist, and she taught me some techniques." AJ replied. _Confuso Lobo _shrugged. It didn't seem like a bad idea. "This isn't going to hurt you at all, so just relax." AJ said. AJ had begun the massage, but as soon as it started, she felt _Confuso Lobo's _back arch and flinch. AJ figured it was just Erin getting used to the feeling of it, but when it happened a few more times, AJ grew suspicious. "You OK?" AJ asked. "Yeah just fine!" _Confuso Lobo _replied, trying to conceal a giggle. AJ continued, at times _Confuso Lobo _would be fine, but when AJ put light pressure on a certain area of her back, _Confuso Lobo_ would flinch, and AJ swore that the girl was giggling quietly.

"Is there something you wanna tell me? Before I figure it out myself?" AJ asked, trying not to laugh. "No!" _Confuso Lobo _cried in defense. "Right. Uh-huh." AJ said, smiling sarcastically "I know what you don't wanna tell me! You're ticklish! I've figured it out!" _Confuso Lobo_ was silent. AJ decided to try a different approach to make _Confuso Lobo _talk. "Now this next technique is called draining the ribs, just bear with me here." AJ said, with a smile. _Confuso Lobo _swallowed nervously because, she _knew_ she was screwed. _Confuso Lobo _braced herself, in nervous anticipation. AJ began a few seconds later, when _Confuso Lobo_ was comfortable. _Confuso Lobo _let out a squeak, in a futile attempt to keep from laughing. "Gotcha!" AJ cried in triumph, pinning _Confuso Lobo _to the couch. Although both girls were strong, AJ was stronger. "I'm screwed huh?" _Confuso Lobo_ asked, with a defeated smile. "Yep!" AJ replied, prodding her in the sides. _Confuso Lobo _gasped loudly, before exploding into laughter, when the prodding turned into tickling. "Stohahahahahap!" _Confuso Lobo _shrieked laughing. "Lemme think about that for a second… Nope!" AJ replied, now attacking _Confuso Lobo's _stomach. _Confuso Lobo _actually screamed, and was quickly reduced to hysterics. "Oh my God, you made this waaaaaaay to easy!" AJ said laughing, after five more minutes. _Confuso Lobo _sat up panting, trying to regain composure. "Don't ever do that again!"_Confuso Lobo _cried, laughing breathlessly. "You expect me to obey that?" AJ laughed. "Yes!" _Confuso Lobo _replied. "Don't tell anybody either right?" AJ asked. _Confuso Lobo _nodded. "Alright I promise I won't tell. They'll figure it out on their own" AJ said, and in fact she meant it. Both girls exited the dressing room, to go watch the matches, and socialize for a few. AJ grinned at _Confuso Lobo_ she was like a little sister to her. AJ was glad that this girl had come to WWE, it was going to be fun with her around! 


	11. When The Wolf encountered The Viper

**WWE doesn't belong to me! On with the show!**

Finally on Smackdown, Mr. McMahon allowed _Confuso Lobo _to fight, figuring she had had enough time to recover. Still things were not quite the same; Big Show had taken pictures of _Confuso Lobo _when she was covered in the bloody looking water, and was showing them to all the "Villains" of WWE. Dolph Ziggler had laughed so hard, he fell off his chair when Big Show, showed him the picture. CM Punk had a look of shock, turned into amusement when he saw the picture. Long story short: Now _Confuso Lobo _was the laughingstock of the villains. There were a few villains who didn't think it was funny. Randy Orton was one of them. Randy was disgusted when he saw the picture. "You did that to a sixteen year old?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Randy cried. "Little girl had to be taught a lesson, the first night she was here, she took my seat and drop-kicked me in the face, when I told her to move." Big Show growled. "Oh so that automatically gave you the right to hurt her and humiliate her like that?! God, I can't believe you, you are such a prick!" _Confuso Lobo _had been coming around the corner when she heard their conversation, and hid so she wouldn't be seen. "I don't recall you ever thought of anybody but yourself!" Big Show countered. A heated argument ensued, causing a physical confrontation. _Confuso Lobo _was very thankful Randy had come to her defense and knew that she had to help him. _Thanks Randy! _She thought; _Now allow me to help you with this. _Focusing all the energy of her mind she possibly could channel, _Confuso Lobo's _telekinesis began, her eyes glowing, a soft barely noticeable blue, as she levitated The Big Show, and tossed him a good distance away.

Randy turned around shocked, and saw _Confuso Lobo _sigh and fall to her knees. It took a very large amount of energy to move somebody that big. Randy rushed to her aid. "Whoa! You Alright? What was that?" Randy inquired. "My-my power." _Confuso Lobo_ managed, breathing heavily. Randy helped her get up. "Well whatever it was thanks for that, it was very much welcome. But why'd you help me? We just now met each other, I barely know you." "You helped me first, you defended me… you weren't like the rest." _Confuso Lobo _replied. "You heard that?" Randy asked. _Confuso Lobo _nodded. "You said it was your power. What power is that?" Randy continued. "Telekinesis." _Confuso Lobo _said. "It's the ability to move stuff or cause changes in the environment with your mind." "Interesting" Randy replied. "I'm _Confuso Lobo_ it's Spanish for 'Confusing Wolf." _Confuso Lobo_ said, introducing herself. "Nice to meet you, I'm Randy, also known as The Viper." Randy replied. "Booker T scheduled me to fight you tonight." Randy said. "Really? Great! I enjoy a good fight!" _Confuso Lobo _said. "Yeah, I've heard some good stuff about you! You seriously partnered with Kane on Halloween?" Randy asked. "Yep, we won against Kofi Kingston and R-Truth, and then…" _Confuso Lobo's _voice trailed off.

"That B.S happened with Big Show happened, yeah I heard. I'm really sorry that happened to you. Big Show thinks it's hilarious but it's terrible." Randy finished. "I know a lot of the villains are laughing at me. It's no secret." _Confuso Lobo_ said. "Well I didn't find it funny." Randy replied. "I know and I thank you very much for it." _Confuso Lobo_ said, with a smile. Around eight thirty, it was time for the match to begin. In a way, Rey feared for her well-being. Randy was fierce in the ring, and could really hurt _Confuso Lobo, _but Rey knew that she could take care of herself for the most part. The Wolf and The Viper would fight and one would prove superior then the other. But who the victor would be, nobody knew yet. 


	12. The Viper vs The Wolf

**That moment when you're listening to Metallica and an awesome idea comes to you! This is the fight between Randy Orton and **_**Confuso Lobo**_** Who will be the victor in this? Read and find out! BTW A mistake was made at the beginning of the fic, I meant to put November 2012 not September, I wasn't paying attention when I wrote it sorry about that! WWE does not belong to me!**

Eight thirty soon came, and it was time for the match. The one thing that was on all the wrestlers minds was the fact that _Confuso Lobo _had a high chance of losing. "You know you're going to lose right?" Daniel asked. Kane slapped Daniel on the head and said, "Are you that much of an idiot?! I think that goat brain of yours is melting into a puddle of nothing everyday!" _Confuso Lobo _smiled. "Daniel's right though. Going against Randy Orton is a hard match; I'm most likely going to lose." _Confuso Lobo _replied. "I don't expect to win _all_ my matches, I just fight and hope for the best." "You're gonna be alright out there, right Boo?" Rey inquired. _Confuso Lobo _smiled. "I'll be fine Rey-Rey." Randy went into the ring first, awaiting his opponent. Randy knew despite her looks, _Confuso Lobo _was not someone to get comfortable with in the ring. Both Wolf and Viper faced each other on the opposite sides of the ring, The Viper waiting to strike, The Wolf ready to attack.

_Confuso Lobo_ was the first to attack, but Randy clothes lined her sending _Confuso Lobo _spiraling to the floor. Next Randy pulled _Confuso Lobo _to her feet and pushed her towards the ropes, while rushing at her. _Confuso Lobo _jumped out of the way, and landed behind Randy. Randy turned around just to see, _Confuso Lobo's _feet connect with his face, on the account of a drop-kick. _God, who knew something that tiny, could be that dangerous! Not to mention painful. _Randy thought. When Randy was down, _Confuso Lobo _elbow dropped him, dealing some pretty good damage. Randy eased himself to his feet, his upper body aching terribly after that elbow drop. _Confuso Lobo _stood balanced on the very top of the rope, eyes never leaving The Viper. This confused Randy very much, he had no idea what she was going to do, and that was what made her dangerous. "You gonna stand up there all night _Lobo, _or are we gonna fight?" Randy called. "Or maybe you're just scared?" Randy taunted. _Now _the heel side of Randy was coming out, but _Confuso Lobo _paid no mind to the teasing and insults. She laughed and said, "You think my anger is going to get the best of me, and I'll attack? Please. Anger does not motivate me, I'm not one of those people who lose their head and lose." And with that, even Randy did not see this next thing coming. _Confuso Lobo _smiled, jumped off the rope, did a front flip, whilst kicking both her legs out and kicking Randy once again to the ground. The wrestlers who were watching the match backstage were stunned. Sin Cara was speechless, Daniel's jaw dropped, Kane seemed to have a look of respect on his face, Rey said the one thing was wanting to come out of everyone's mouth, "What was _that?" _ "I don't know, but _Confuso Lobo's _just got a whole lot more dangerous!" Daniel replied, smirking.

Randy had taken a lot of damage from that new looking move _Confuso Lobo _just executed. It took a lot to shock and impress Randy and both of those things just occurred. _Confuso Lobo _had stuck the landing, and was currently standing above Randy waiting for his next move. Randy groaned and struggled to his feet. "What the hell was that?!" Randy cried. "It's just a little thing I do!" _Confuso Lobo _replied, with an all too innocent giggle. "Yeah? Well here's a little thing _I _do!" Randy said. Out of nowhere just as _Confuso Lobo _was preparing for a six one nine, Randy pulled a RKO, when _Confuso Lobo _was least expecting it. Unfortunately it was just enough to pin her as well. The Viper had won, but The Wolf was alright with it, she expected it, and knew trying to win against The Viper the first time was futile, but that was OK. Maybe if she won a few more matches and gained more experience, she would challenge Randy to a rematch. Randy chuckled, and helped _Confuso Lobo _to her feet. "You were really something you know that?" Randy asked, as they made their way backstage. "I mean I wasn't expecting that move you did with the front flip and the kick, I gotta say it caught me off guard!"

"What was that thing you did?!" Rey cried, as _Confuso Lobo _went to the monitors to watch the next match. _Confuso Lobo _shrugged. "Just a little something I made up!" "For such a cute little thing, you certainly are dangerous, let me tell you!" Sheamus said. _Confuso Lobo _got up to use the restroom a few minutes later, as she rounded a corner, she felt a strong pair of hands grab her, and pull her elsewhere. A hand was clamped over_ Confuso Lobo's _mouth to keep her from crying out. Instantly she recognized Dean Ambrose's voice of The Shield. "You listen here little missy, we've witnessed injustice at the hands of you, so you better be on the lookout for us because, pretty soon we'll be after you. One sound from you, and we won't hesitate to hurt you now." _Confuso Lobo_ looked at them, shaking in fear, but quickly remembered her power. _Confuso Lobo _emitted a muffled scream, and caused a few lights to go out. Kane seeing a few going out further down the hallways knew what was happening, and raced down the hallways looking for _Confuso Lobo. _Meanwhile, _Confuso Lobo _began levitating chairs and causing them to hit The Shield, trying to make them let her go. She also made several doors open and slam, attempting to frighten them. Kane finally found them, and was tearing them away from the frightened girl. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Kane shouted. The combination of telekinesis and Kane was too much for the trio to bear, and they scurried away before things got even uglier. _Confuso Lobo _calmed down, and put the chairs down and stopped slamming the doors. "Are you alright?" Kane asked. _Confuso Lobo _nodded. "I'm just scared Kane, they threatened me, saying I have committed injustice, and that I need to watch my back." "Don't worry about that." Kane said. "I'm here and everybody else is too, you don't have to worry about them." _Confuso Lobo _supposed Kane took the role of being another older brother, and that was just fine with _Confuso Lobo. _


	13. A bad unexpected scare (Am I dying?)

**And I know it's been a few days, but I'm back! Now chapter 13 is up for you all I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! A lot of people have left positive reviews so I'm happy. Now this chapter is really very much inspired by Carrie, but as stated in chapter 8, I DID NOT RIP IT OFF. Read and find out what happens in this chapter which is rather intense in some parts. WWE does not belong to me!**

In all honesty, she didn't even know the word. She didn't even know what was happening, or what was occurring in her body, the poor girl only knew that she was bleeding when Eve pointed it out. It was Monday night RAW, and _Confuso Lobo _was only there to watch Rey's match. That night she was wearing knee length white shorts, and small splotches of blood could be seen from behind, she was also unaware that it was dripping, leaving small dots of blood on the floor. As _Confuso Lobo _silently and somewhat timidly passed by a group of Heels, they saw the blood, and snickered. Eve grinned at Big Show, who gave a held back laugh. "Looks like her 'aunt flow' is in town, huh?" Eve said. Cody Rhodes just looked at _Confuso Lobo _stoically as she passed by. Eve caught up with _Confuso Lobo _and pointed out the obvious. "Um, your 'aunt flow' is in town isn't she?" Eve asked. "Pardon? I don't have an 'aunt flo." _Confuso Lobo _replied. Eve let out a strangled cry of a quiet laugh. "Your _period _sweetie!" Eve said, rather loudly. Big Show laughed loudly, and cried out, "You are bleeding! Do you not know that?! Look at the floor!" _Confuso Lobo _did as instructed, and let out an exclamation of surprise. "Where did that come from?!" She cried, examining her arms, her neck, and head, but not her legs. "Go to the bathroom, you'll see!" Dolph Ziggler called to her.

_Confuso Lobo _went to the women's bathroom to check. She saw no blood on her face or anywhere else. It was then a horrible sense of dread overcame her. She forced herself to look at her legs; a steady, small stream followed by some drops was going down her left leg. She was wondering how she had not felt it. The small group of Heels had gathered at the bathroom door to listen. CM Punk was one of them, snickering waiting for _Confuso Lobo _to realize what was happening. _Confuso Lobo_ sat on a toilet in one of the stalls and pulled down her shorts. The sight horrified her, seeing blood flowing from the one place she never thought she'd bleed. _Confuso Lobo_ began to tremble violently, looking at the dripping blood that was starting to puddle a little at her feet. "Wait for it…" Big Show said grinning, and at that moment, the heels heard _Confuso Lobo's _terrified scream. All of them broke out laughing, at the noise. _Confuso Lobo _tore out of the bathroom after pulling her shorts up, screaming and yelling. "Help me!" She screamed pawing at Eve. "Ew." Eve said simply pushing the terrified girl away. "Please somebody help me! I think I'm dying!" In her terror-stricken frenzy, _Confuso Lobo _ended up going to Big Show next, begging for help. "Please help me!" CM Punk laughed. "Hey Big Show, she's gonna get her blood all on you! Don't let her touch you!"

_Confuso Lobo _was crying now, a look of pure fright and hurt swam within her eyes. The poor girl really thought she was dying. As she went to Big Show, he pushed her so hard she fell to the floor, with a scream. _Confuso Lobo _scooted to a nearby corner trying to get away from her tormentors, and curled into a fetal position. Eve took a tampon from her purse, and threw it at _Confuso Lobo. _"Do what you have to! Go to the bathroom and stop the flow!" In an odd sense of curiosity, _Confuso Lobo _unwrapped the tampon, and stared at it, confused. She pushed the bottom of the applicator upwards, until the tampon itself popped out. She held the string, looking at the tampon not understanding what it was, or what to do with it. _Confuso Lobo _looked at the heels, who had seemingly had her cornered her, they were laughing at her. They always laughed. "This reminds me of what I did to you on Halloween!" Big Show laughed. "Blood, blood ever where, no thanks to you!" Dolph Ziggler taunted. At one last bad attempt to get answers from one of them, _Confuso Lobo _crawled out of the corner, a sobbing, whining, frightened, shrieking mess. "Please somebody help me! I'm dying it I know it! Oh God, Oh God, Oh my God, _Beata Maria! Kyrie Eleison! _She was on her knees looking up at them, and then skywards, eyes shut, sobbing. "Aw look the baby's crying!" CM Punk taunted nastily.

She grasped onto Eve's shirt, leaving some bloody marks, doing so. "Ew get off!" Eve yelled kicking at _Confuso Lobo. _Eve began throwing more tampons and some pads at _Confuso Lobo. _"Grow up and do what you've gotta do!" Eve yelled. "She doesn't!" Cody Rhodes cried, "She doesn't even know what period means!" Cody continued laughing. "HELP ME!" _Confuso Lobo _shrieked, her crying intensifying, she was in a full panic attack now. "The curse, you've got the curse!" Dolph cried, in a chanting manner. _Confuso Lobo _could take no more of this and screamed one word, one name that made all the heels blood run cold. "KANE!" _Confuso Lobo _then began tapping into her powers. Doors began opening and slamming shut, a light blew out, a table flew forward nearly hitting The Big Show. Kane hearing his name being screamed went around looking for _Confuso Lobo. _If it wasn't for the table flying forward, Kane wouldn't have found them. At the sight of The Big Red Monster, all of the heels fled immediately. "Erin what is it? What did they do?!" Kane said, furious. But at the sight of the pads and tampons, Kane needed no further answer. "Oh…Jesus." Kane said. _Confuso Lobo _could barely even talk, she crying so hard. "K-K-Kane, I-I'm dying!" _Oh Jeez, I think this may be her first period! _Kane thought. Kane noticed the small drop trail, and the blood streaming down her legs. "Um, I'm going to get you to AJ, she'll explain everything. But I swear to God, you are not dying."

Kane helped _Confuso Lobo _to her feet, he felt her shaking, and her eyes were wider then they had ever been. When Kane got her to AJ, AJ was shocked at hearing _Confuso Lobo's _story and question. "I'm not dying am I?" AJ pulled her into a hug, almost crying herself. "No baby, no. I promise you, what I'm about to tell you is a normal part of being a girl." AJ was very surprised that _Confuso Lobo _didn't know anything about sexual reproduction, and the menstrual cycle. AJ didn't really tell her much about sexual activity, but told enough to inform _Confuso Lobo_ what it was and how babies are made. AJ didn't want _Confuso Lobo _to lose that innocence that made her so endearing. Of course AJ explained to _Confuso Lobo _what pads and tampons were, and how to use them. After the talk and explanations, _Confuso Lobo_ felt much better, and went to apply a pad, in AJ's bathroom, not wanting to risk being bullied again. Finally she was alright enough to watch Rey's match and cheer on her big brother.

**So there you have it, chapter 13! I know it was messed up and I apologize. Like I said, it was inspired by Carrie, but I didn't rip it off. Anybody who says I did in the reviews will be deleted. I figured since her foster parents were so abusive and uncaring, **_**Confuso Lobo **_**didn't have a clue what a period was, that's why her reaction is very frightened. I made yet another mistake in the beginning, I did mean to put October 2012, but my brain was in another place soooooo yeah, bear with me here!**


	14. The Shield attacks!

**Hello people I'm back with Chapter 14 This is where The shield makes their first appearance, this could get ugly… WWE does not belong to me!**

_Confuso Lobo _was incredibly happy Rey won his match against Darren Young. In fact she was so happy that she accidentally caused a drink to shatter in Daniel Bryan's hand. "Jeez! Watch what you're doing with those powers!" Daniel cried, his drink practically all over his face. Kane snickered, "It's a new look for you goat face." Kane said. _Confuso Lobo's _happiness would be short lived however, when She saw The Shield slowly walking from different directions, going after Rey. _Confuso Lobo's _eyes widened, at the site. She was getting ready to go out and help Rey, when Kane's arm seized her wrist, in turn causing her to make a chair move a little out of a sudden startle. "Are you _crazy_?! The Shield will kill you! It's better to just let it go, and let Rey try to fight it out. _Confuso Lobo _stared into Kane's mismatched eyes for a moment, then answered, "Let me go big brother. I have to do it, Rey-Rey's my big brother too, and I gotta go help him. Please." Kane slowly complied, and released _Confuso Lobo's _wrist. "You be careful." Kane warned her. Then she was off, and in a few seconds, Rey found _Confuso Lobo _standing in the ring with him, preparing herself for a rather nasty fight. Rey was surprised, and fearful for her, even though it was two on three, The Shield would still fight dirty. "Boo, what are you doing?! You're gonna get hurt!" Rey cried, worried. "I don't care. I care about you, and I can't let them hurt you!" _Confuso Lobo _protested. Rey figured there was no use in trying to get _Confuso Lobo _away, she would fight, but Rey knew something was going to happen. It almost always did. Dean Ambrose grinned. It was a nasty evil grin, which signified something bad was about to happen. Ambrose gave the signal to Roman Reigns, who came sprinting into the ring, followed by the other two. _Confuso Lobo _had no idea just how horrible of a situation she had gotten herself into. Now it had begun. Rey took on Ambrose and Reigns, _Confuso Lobo _took on Seth Rollins, attempting to drop kick only to miss, and land on her back. _Confuso Lobo _let out a small cry of pain, but she had felt worse, nothing she couldn't handle._ Confuso Lobo _turned around, to see Ambrose and Reigns viciously attacking Rey, he could barely do anything to defend himself. _Confuso Lobo _leapt into the air, aiming a kick to Ambrose which successfully connected. Using her powers, she pushed all three backwards, stunning all three of them. She tugged at Rey's arm, trying to get him to stand up. "You've gotta get outta here now! I'll fend them off for as long as I possibly can, but you must get outta here while you've got time!" "Time? Erin what are you talking about?" Rey inquired. Rey looked over, and noticed The Shield couldn't move. All three were immobilized by some sort of force. Rey noticed that a look of concentration mixed with pain and struggling was upon _Confuso Lobo's _face. Her eyes were bulged with great focus. _Of course! She's using her telekinesis to hold them there! _Rey thought, _But for how much longer? _"Boo I can't just leave you here, you'll be hurt horribly! I have to stay and help you." Rey said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "No you don't! I came out here to help _you!_ Now go!" _Confuso Lobo _choked out. It was getting more difficult for her to hold them there. "Please just go!" She cried, with terrible strain in her voice. "Erin.." Rey began. "GO!" _Confuso Lobo _shouted.

At that moment, the force that _Confuso Lobo _had on The Shield broke, and a wave of power from her mind sent them flying. For some reason Rey appeared to be gently nudged out of the ring, unlike The Shield, who went a couple of feet in the air, and landed outside the ring. Rey took the opportunity to hurry and get away, leaving _Confuso Lobo _alone to face The Shield. No matter what anybody said, Rey did not act out of cowardice, he only got away so his little sister wouldn't see him hurt. The Shield strained themselves to get back in the ring. Dean Ambrose still did not want to believe that _Confuso Lobo _was telekinetic, even though the evidence was right in front of them. This was all just a ploy by The Shield to lure _Confuso Lobo _out into the ring, so they could attack her. It was better then Ambrose thought, seeing she was all alone and in a way defenseless against them. Rollins came from behind and tripped _Confuso Lobo _causing her to land on her hands and knees. She tried crawling away, but Reigns grabbed her and tossed back into the middle of the ring. _Confuso Lobo _couldn't even focus long enough to mentality push them away. "Not so high and mighty now are you?" Ambrose asked grinning. "Without those powers of yours, you're nothing!" Reigns chimed in. Being kicked hurt terribly, but she found herself punching and kicking right back. Rollins kicked her square in the jaw, knocking her backwards. Then all three began assaulting _Confuso Lobo _mercilessly, relishing every moment of it. A rill of blood ran from the corner of _Confuso Lobo's _mouth, she looked as if she was in terrible pain. The point of The Shield's attacking of _Confuso Lobo _was to make sure she couldn't use her powers to defend herself. Ryback was watching from backstage with Kane. "Oh hell _no!_" Kane said, a rage was building up within him. It was one thing for The Shield to attack the adults, but a sixteen year old was just spiteful and malicious. Kane, Ryback, and Rey made their way out into the ring. _Confuso Lobo _began to feel her consciousness slipping, she heard Ryback's entrance boom out. _Oh no, impossible. Ryback… He wouldn't come out and help me! He "devours" everything in plain sight! He is a "carnivore!" _But sure enough, Ryback _was _one of the three that came to _Confuso Lobo's _aid. She coughed and struggled to her feet, but fell due to the pain and fatigue. _Confuso Lobo _was a fighter though, and was not going to give up. Joining in the fighting, _Confuso Lobo _went after Dean Ambrose, and dropped kicked him in the mouth hard enough to bring forth blood. When Ambrose stared back at her, there was something in _Confuso Lobo's _eyes that frightened him badly. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't like it.

Five minutes later, The Shield had no choice but to retreat and flee before their injuries became even more severe then they already were. "I swear to God, we will get you little girl and when we do, there will be nobody to help you!" Rollins threatened. _Confuso Lobo _responded by pushing all three members of The Shield back, with her telekinesis. Rollins and Reigns fell on their backs, and landed on the heads. Ambrose went sprawling and landed on his face. It was a few seconds later that _Confuso Lobo _fell forward but Rey caught her, it would appear that she collapsed from exhaustion. Rey nodded his thanks to Kane and Ryback, and carried _Confuso Lobo _backstage to where she could rest. Nearly half an hour later she awoke, her head was pounding like crazy. _Confuso Lobo _groaned. "Oh w-what happened?" She inquired allowed. "You got hurt rather badly, and most likely passed out due to overuse of telekinesis." Came Kane's voice from afar. "I _what_?!" _Confuso Lobo _cried fearfully. Kane nodded. "Listen when you use your powers, you use a little to a lot of energy each time it happens, and I know for a fact that if you use too much of it at one time, it could be fatal." _Confuso Lobo _shivered, it scared her, because she knew it was true. She noticed her knee had been bandaged, but by who?

**So I hope you guys liked it, please review! Chapter 15 will be up soon!**


	15. A Conversation (Bond)

**I'm baaaaaack! WWE does not belong to me!**

Vickie Gurrero had not been amused these last few weeks. _Confuso Lobo _had been so "troublesome" of late; she thought The Shield would have been able to take her out. The one thing she hadn't counted on _Confuso Lobo's _telekinesis. Vickie didn't know about the Halloween incident because, she had to leave early. She didn't know about _Confuso Lobo's _power until just then, as she watched The Shield's battle with Rey, Ryback, Kane, and _Confuso Lobo_, Vickie saw what had happened. At first Vickie wouldn't believe it, but the evidence presented itself right before her. _Little brat! _ Vickie thought angrily. _I'll find some way to get her_ _maybe a match with my Dolph, will settle things._ Dolph and the other Heels had been laughing and talking about _Confuso Lobo's _first "monthly cycle" for two days now. "_Loco Lobo _was freaking out, wasn't she?" CM Punk said to Big Show, smirking. Big Show laughed, "_Loco Lobo_?! That's what we're gonna call her now? I thought it was 'Blood girl' or something like that!" "More like 'Aunt Flo!' I'd say!" Eve chimed in suddenly. All three Heels laughed, and stopped as they saw _Confuso Lobo _walk by, quickly. CM Punk followed her closely. "Hey there _Loco Lobo_! How's the uh.. er… well you know!" _Confuso Lobo _didn't reply. "Hey Blood girl, answer his question!" Big Show called, now following CM Punk and _Confuso Lobo._ _Confuso Lobo _still didn't respond, and kept walking. "_Loco Lobo,_ you busted any light bulbs lately?" _Confuso Lobo _felt a deep anger rising within her. She knew she couldn't let The Heels win, but God their words _hurt_. It brought back unpleasant memories of how her foster parents treated her. What was The Heels problem with her? Eve smirked meanly and went through her purse, found a large pad, and threw it at _Confuso Lobo's _head. It hit her head and fell to the floor. _Confuso Lobo _looked at the pad momentarily and kept walking. CM Punk suddenly walked in front of _Confuso Lobo_ and stopped in front of her. "Where do you think you're going?" CM Punk asked, grinning. (NO! I WILL NOT GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN!) _Confuso Lobo's _mind was in a spin, as Dolph Ziggler, Eve, Big Show, and CM Punk closed in on her. Her eyes were shut, bracing herself for attack, only to retaliate quickly.

_Confuso Lobo _opened her eyes, and pictured The Heels flying backwards and it happened. It took a lot of energy to push Big Show, and it left _Confuso Lobo _feeling exhausted and fatigued afterwards. That's when _Confuso Lobo _quickly got to her feet and began to walk away. A few seconds later, she felt a hand upon her shoulder. Thinking it was another Heel, _Confuso Lobo _turned around in anger, getting ready for another mental push, only to see Randy Orton. She quickly stopped herself before she hurt him. "Are you alright? Do you want me to go after 'em?" Randy asked. "N-no, I'm OK." _Confuso Lobo _replied. "I know those guys are assholes, so just don't pay any attention to 'em. If they do something like that again, come find me, and I'll let 'em have it." Randy smiled a little and turned and walked away. "Wait! Please!" _Confuso Lobo _called, Randy turned around, to see _Confuso Lobo _catching up to him. "Let me come with you, if you're alright with that. I don't wanna be here alone right now." Randy knew that _Confuso Lobo _had been through a lot these past few weeks, especially with what just recently occurred with her first menstruation. He didn't know the whole story, but he knew that what The Heels did was awful and nobody should have to go through what she did. "I suppose it wouldn't bother me yeah, come on we can hang out for a while, until I have to fight!" Randy said. _Confuso Lobo _smiled and followed Randy to a nearby place to where they could talk. Randy had come a long way from when he first started, sure he was a Heel, but not as nearly as bad as he used to be. Although still somewhat cold and unfeeling as Randy was a lot of the times, his sympathy and pity went out to the poor girl. "You didn't go after me because you saw me as an innocent." _Confuso Lobo _said after a few seconds of silence. Randy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What's that mean?" He asked. _Confuso Lobo _shrugged. "I haven't done anything to provoke you, and you saw no reason to just randomly call me "your enemy", _Confuso Lobo _simply said. Randy understood, and it was true, he had no reason to want to intentionally harm her, despite his Heel personality. Switching to another subject, Randy asked _Confuso Lobo _who she was going up against that night. _Confuso Lobo _frowned, and replied in a disgusted tone of voice, "The show off himself: Dolph Ziggler." Randy sucked in a breath; he'd been in the ring once with Dolph. "Yikes. Sorry about that, I know that sucks, going in the ring with him!"

"Who are you going up against?" _Confuso Lobo _asked. Randy grinned, "You're gonna love this! The Big Show! I am going against _the _biggest ass in this arena!" _Confuso Lobo_ laughed. "You forgot the biggest whiner!" "Oh yeah that too! God, he _does_ whine half the time though." Randy said smirking. "So uh, when you beat me in that match, I guess that makes me your, well you know!" _Confuso Lobo _said, grinning. "What? My bitch?" Randy said, with a laugh. Randy cocked his head. "Yes and no, obviously because I would never call you that in public! I think just my wolf will do for now!" _Confuso Lobo _giggled in agreement. "If I ever see them messing with you, I'll bust their balls off, don't worry about them anymore. You've got people here looking out for you." Randy said. _Confuso Lobo _nodded. "Oh, and don't be afraid to fight back. Use every ounce of strength you have, and use your power if you have to. Do not back down, you are stronger then these assholes! A piece of advice for you: When you go against Ziggler tonight, don't take your eyes off him for a second, I'm sure you know he cheats. Keep your eyes on him at all times." Randy finished. A referee suddenly appeared from behind the corner. "Five minutes Mr. Orton." Randy smiled at _Confuso Lobo _and stood up. "I gotta run. I'll talk to you maybe later. See you later and stay strong. You'll get through this." Before Randy could walk away, he felt _Confuso Lobo's _arms suddenly wrap around his waist. In an extremely rare moment of kindness, he put his arm around the tiny girl's shoulder. "It'll be alright." Randy said, and walked away. _Confuso Lobo _felt at peace and comforted. She went to find Rey, AJ, somebody, maybe even Kane to talk with her and keep her safe.

**I am incredibly sorry it took me so long to update, I will try to update more frequently *sigh* I hate high school so much! Grrrrrrrr! In case you're wondering where I got the whole "You're my bitch" reference, watch this video it's hilarious!** ** watch?v=LQe3btQdRfQ **


	16. Monster?

**I am back with chapter 16 it's gonna be amazing! Sooooo WWE does not belong to me!**

Dolph Ziggler was sneering when he climbed into the ring, when it was time for his match. This was going to be too easy, he was thinking. Vickie had begged and pleaded with him to do it. At first Dolph refused, but seeing how he could mess with _Confuso Lobo _some more, he eventually accepted. "Of Wolf and Man" boomed out from the speakers, _Confuso Lobo's _theme, and the crowd went wild. It was stunning to see how much the crowd loved her, and she really hadn't been around that long. Dolph was showing off for the crowd, but for once they paid no mind. Their attention was upon the tiny girl entering the ring. Randy had won against The Big Show, and for some reason that gave _Confuso Lobo _hope and strength to win. Dolph tried clothes lining her. She ducked. Dolph tried another clothes line, and she ducked again, only this time, _Confuso Lobo_ leapt in the air and kicked the back of Dolph's head. Dolph went down, his hand rubbing the back of his head, _Confuso Lobo _went up to the top rope and body slammed him. It hurt her too, but she could live with it. _Confuso Lobo _got up to her feet, pushed herself off the ropes, and attempted to kick Dolph again, but Dolph caught her foot and pushed her. _Confuso Lobo _winced in pain that one really hurt! Dolph attempted to pin her there, but she kicked out. _Confuso Lobo, _drop kicked him long enough to do her special movie, which was the front flip kick out. When that hit Dolph, he literally didn't know what just hit him. He did know that was going to leave a nice, big shiner when this match was over. _Confuso Lobo _preformed a six one nine, this was almost too much for Dolph. _Oh man, I hate to say this, but I underestimated her, and that was probably the biggest mistake I've ever made! _Dolph thought. He wasn't pinned yet, but the wolf would have her prey tonight; she was sure of it. Dolph was already plotting his revenge if he lost this match. As _Confuso Lobo _got to her feet, Dolph tried to sneak up on her and get a sleeper hold in, but somehow she felt the vibrations from his feet and dodged out of the way. _Confuso Lobo _drop kicked Dolph again, but this time he got the sleeper hold in this time. Randy was watching from backstage, silently cheering _Confuso Lobo _on. "Come on, girl… you've got this, you have your strength. Find it and take what victory is rightfully yours." Randy whispered under his breath. Back in the ring, _Confuso Lobo _felt her strength beginning to fail. She had never been put in a sleeper hold, and it felt horrible! "Ha, say goodnight wolfie!" Dolph laughed in her ear. (Oh... can't lose, can't lose this match. No, no NO!) A sudden burst of strength came upon her, and she threw Dolph off of her back. For the last time, _Confuso Lobo _scrambled to the top rope and front flip kicked Dolph long enough to pin him. Randy smiled triumphantly backstage, he knew she had it in her, he knew it. "That's my wolf!" Randy said, grinning. _Confuso Lobo _was smiling, as she climbed out of the ring, she knew she could beat that phony show off. In a sudden burst of rage, just of Dolph planned, he raced out of the ring after _Confuso Lobo _in a mad frenzy.

Coming up behind her, when she wasn't focused worked perfectly. He struck her hard enough to make her fall. Dolph grabbed _Confuso Lobo _by the wrists and began dragging her backstage, while she screamed, shrieked and kicked trying to get out of his grasp. "Let me go!" _Confuso Lobo _screamed. "Or I swear to God I'll… I'll…" "You'll what? You can't do anything!" Dolph taunted. "I'll make the lights go out again!" _Confuso Lobo _shouted. Dolph didn't care, he kept dragging _Confuso Lobo _until they reached a closet, and Dolph pushed her in. Dolph locked the door, and listened to _Confuso Lobo's _frantic screaming and crying. "Please let me out! I'm frightened, please somebody help!" She cried. Dolph waited until everything went silent, and began to walk away. All of a sudden, screeching and pounding could be heard coming from the closet door; _Confuso Lobo_ was in another panic attack. She had never liked dark places or enclosed spaces so that just made it worse. All at once lights began to blow out, chairs began to levitate and fly in different directions, even tables. Dolph was beginning to think that this was a very bad idea and ran from the scene instead of letting _Confuso Lobo _out. CM Punk came running up to him, fear was clearly present in his eyes. "Dude, what the hell did you do?!" Punk cried. "I l-locked her in a closet, for beating me in that match! I didn't think _this _would happen. That was when Dolph turned around and ran straight into The Big Red Monster. Kane's voice was deadly quiet and dangerously low. "Where…is…she?" Kane had picked up Dolph by his throat, and was looking him right in the eyes. "You better tell me right now, or I will throw you so hard, by the time you wake up, you won't even remember who you are!" Dolph choked out his answer in a strangled voice, "I-in that c-closet nearby!" Kane tossed him aside, Dolph yelped and ran away. Kane stormed past Punk, found the closet, and kicked the door in. _Confuso Lobo_ shrieked in terror, and huddled into a fetal position. Rey had come to see what was going on, and was shocked to find debris everywhere, and one horribly frightened teenager. "Hey… You're alright now, it's over I'm here, they're gone. See?" At the sound of Kane's voice _Confuso Lobo_ opened her eyes. Kane had sat down, and was trying to get _Confuso Lobo _out from the curled ball she was in. Rey came up behind Kane and locked eyes with her. (Rey-Rey's my brother and so is Kane… I'm alright now? Ziggler's gone? O my head… I feel dizzy) _Confuso Lobo _slowly crawled out of the closet and into Rey's arms, tears rolling down her face from fear, hurt, and exhaustion all together. Kane glanced at Rey, then _Confuso Lobo_. "You take care of her now. I was never good at comfort. I've done what I can do." Kane began to walk away almost immediately, when to both men's surprise _Confuso Lobo _had begun to sing quietly.

"_Where are you going? Where are you going? Can you take me with you? For my hand is cold and needs warmth. Where are you going? Far beyond where the horizon lies, where the horizon lies and the land sinks into mellow blueness, oh please take me with you." _

Rey was shocked and so was Kane. Kane had never heard _Confuso Lobo_ sing before. He had to admit she had a very pretty voice, being a wrestler and all. Kane had no idea how to react to this, nobody had really ever asked for him to stay with them, nor did he want to be around people all that much. Kane just walked away his mind trying to process those haunting words. Rey walked with _Confuso Lobo _to her dressing room, so they could talk, she tearfully recounted what had been done to her. Rey shook his head. _What some people won't do. _Rey thought disgusted. Somebody knocked on the door, _Confuso Lobo _told whoever it was that they could come in. It was Randy wondering what had just occurred and why there was so much screaming going on. "Dolph Ziggler locked her in a closet, and pretty much traumatized her." Rey said. "Dick." Randy muttered. "Wait till I get my hands on him…" Rey was doing his best to soothe her; he knew how fragile she was. Randy made the mistake of trying to place his hand on her shoulder, only to have _Confuso Lobo's _mirror shatter instantly, much to a sudden startle to Randy. "Don't touch her right now." Rey advised. "She does_ not_ want to be touched right now." Randy nodded, and backed off. Rey continued to comfort _Confuso Lobo _until she fell asleep.

**OK so a Godspell reference in there! I looooooove Godspell! Those lyrics do not belong to me! Guys please review, it would make me incredibly happy! Please and thank you!**


	17. Meeting The Father of Destruction

**Here is Chapter 17! WWE and it's characters don't belong to me! This takes place a few months after the last chapter, it takes place in recent events that has happened. I will say that **_**Confuso Lobo **_**gets a glimpse of Paul Bearer and The Undertaker. Yay!**

Although it had been quite a long time since _Confuso Lobo _debuted, she still sometimes suffered at the hands of various Heels. One positive thing that occurred was the fact that Alberto Del Rio turned Face. He held no ill will against _Confuso Lobo's _attack on him that one night, when she came to Rey's aid. In fact both of them, were beginning to build a small friendship. Kane had been observing _Confuso Lobo's _telekinesis for a long time now, and noticed that there were times when she had little or no control over it. This occurred mainly when she was angry, upset, scared, sometimes even sad. Yes _Confuso Lobo _had control, but not very much. Kane had that same problem when his pyrokinesis was developing. Except it was more when he was angry then any other emotion. On RAW one night, Kane remembered The Bella Twins purposely provoked _Confuso Lobo _and made her angry enough that she almost made a table fly forward and hit them in their faces. The twins backed off when they saw her "special gift." Now on the old school episode of RAW, _Confuso Lobo _had constructed a look-a-like costume similar to that of The Undertaker, still sporting her wolf luchador mask. She was out near the monitors watching Ryback and The Big Show fight. _Confuso Lobo _hadn't seen much of Ryback since the night he came with Rey and Kane to rescue her from The Shield. While _Confuso Lobo _sat watching, she heard a dark chuckle behind her. She turned around to see Kane, smirking at her. "You realize you've dressed like my brother right?" _Confuso Lobo _smiled, "Yeah I know! Undertaker always freaked me out, but I loved watching you guys wrestle when I was little!" Kane's smirk widened into a grin. "I HIGHLY suggest you take the costume off." "Why?" _Confuso Lobo _pouted. "Well let's just say, two very special people might be visiting tonight, and we wouldn't want to offend them…" _Confuso Lobo _reluctantly complied. Another thing was on her mind that she just had to ask.

"Hey Kane?"

"Hm?"

"Would you ever consider going against me in a match?"

Kane started laughing. She couldn't be serious! He would crush her! He could possibly kill her unintentionally! "That's a good one, _Lobo_!" Kane said, laughing still. "I'm serious." _Confuso Lobo _said, getting irritated that Kane wouldn't take her seriously. Kane stopped laughing, seeing that she was serious. "I want to go up against you, so maybe one day, I can take on Undertaker!" Kane's jaw dropped. Oh yeah, she was serious alright. "_Lobo _you're like an ant to him and me. If either of us choke slammed you, or tomb stone pile drived you, you would be dead. I'm not trying to discourage you, I'm just telling you to think about this." Kane said. Why was size _always _a matter with her? She could at least try! _Confuso Lobo _had a match with Rey tonight. It was mainly Rey's idea, to see how much's she had grown as a high flyer, and to see if she could beat him yet. Around nine o' clock, while _Confuso Lobo _wondered the hallways she heard two voices talking and hid around a corner so she would not be discovered. _Confuso Lobo _quieted her breathing as they got closer. "I'm just saying it may not be a good idea for me to go against CM Punk. Yes it's true, I'm bigger, stronger, but that's besides the point. Punk is a cheater, and Paul Heyman is paying The Shield." _Confuso Lobo _couldn't recognize the first man's voice, but she could immediately tell that the second man's voice was Paul Bearer himself. "Yes, but remember what you do to people like that.." "That's true." _Confuso Lobo _put two and two together, and realized that the first man was The Undertaker. Sudden fear overtook her, like it used to whenever she saw Paul Bearer and Undertaker on screen. She made a break for it, light bulbs popping out along the way, as she sprinted.

Paul Bearer and The Undertaker turned around to see the frightened running away. "Somebody's been listening in on us!" Paul Bearer said, smirking. He decided he would go after _Confuso Lobo. _She hadn't gotten very far, when a bad spell of dizziness overcame her and she became tangled on her own feet, tripped and fell face forward. _Confuso Lobo _turned around and saw Paul Bearer walking closer towards her. At last he was right behind her, _Confuso Lobo _shrieked and began to crawl away. "Now easy, child, easy…" Paul Bearer whispered. Undertaker kept his distance and did come near her, he stood behind a wall listening. Trembling, _Confuso Lobo _sat up, a hand to her head. She hated these dizzy spells that happened sometimes. It was mainly due to the fact that sometimes she overused her telekinesis, but not like the time she used it so much she fell unconscious. "What were you doing listening to our conversation, hm?" Paul Bearer asked. "Oh I'm sorry! Please, please! Don't embalm me and bury me! I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything!" Undertaker snickered at this. "Are you a supporter of CM Punk?" Paul Bearer asked. "No! I hate him! He's been a nothing but a bully to me!" "I see." Paul Bearer said. "I didn't mean to listen to you, I was just there!" _Confuso Lobo _cried, still trembling. "I must say, that was an _interesting _little thing that happened while you ran away." Paul Bearer said, smiling. "W-what?" _Confuso Lobo _asked, acting like she didn't know. "The lights popping out like that!" Paul Bearer replied. "Oh alright, you've got me. I possesses the power of telekinesis" _Confuso Lobo _said sadly, hanging head.

"Ah, you are like my Kane, except you both have two very different yet similar abilities of the mind!" Paul Bearer grinned. "Kane's like a big brother to me, I wouldn't say we're friends but… well I'm not sure how to put it. _Confuso Lobo _said with a shrug. "Hold on a minute you're that girl Kane sometimes speaks of, _Confuso Lobo_ correct?" _Confuso Lobo _nodded. After a minute more of talking, the two went their separate ways. _Confuso Lobo _figured she would meet The Undertaker when the time was right. As _Confuso Lobo _passed Kane, who was eating something from the snack table, she flashed him a grin. "Wha?" Kane asked, his mouth full of food. _Confuso Lobo _giggled. "You're Dad's not so scary!" Kane nearly choked on his food, causing more laughter from _Confuso Lobo_.

**Ok short chapter I know! Next chapter, **_**Confuso Lobo **_**is going up against her trainer! PLEASE REVIEW! It would make me very, very happy! RIP PAUL BEARER! WE'LL NEVER FORGET YOU!**


	18. Connected Powers

**OK so I'm going to skip writing a chapter about the match between Rey and **_**Confuso Lobo. **_**This chapter focuses on other things. For once The Heels leave **_**Confuso Lobo **_**alone for the most part. This chapter focuses mainly on Kane's protective feelings for **_**Confuso Lobo **_**and the connection that links them due to their powers. Also a very important plot point happens So without further ado: WWE and its characters do not belong to me!**

Everybody's mood had been somber and for the most part very respectful, due to the recent and tragic death of Paul Bearer. Kane didn't speak to anybody and mainly kept himself locked in his dressing room. _Confuso Lobo_ was very much saddened by the news, seeing how she wished to talk to him some more and who knows? Maybe he would have become her manager. Kane felt bad that he had to tell her that Paul had passed on. It was something he would never forget. "So when's your Dad coming back? I wanna see him again! Oh he didn't scare me very much! He seemed alright!" _Confuso Lobo _had said to Kane. She had stopped him earlier before anybody could tell her. It was… amazing that she hadn't heard of it. Everybody had been talking after all! Kane sighed heavily and closed his eyes. God, this was not going to be easy, telling her like this. Kane put a hand on _Confuso Lobo's _shoulder. "There's no easy way to tell you this, but… My father is dead." Kane replied. _Confuso Lobo _had paled beneath her mask. Already tears had started to well up, and fall down her face. "W-What are y-you talking about?" _Confuso Lobo_ asked her voice strained.Kane walked past her and into his dressing room. He needed to be alone. _Confuso Lobo _slowly walked back to her dressing room as well. She needed to think about this. The Undertaker had been roaming the halls, not doing much of anything, when he walked past _Confuso Lobo's _dressing room, and heard singing. He paused to listen. From what he could make out it, was Mozart's _Lacrimosa_ from Mozart's Requiem Mass.

Undertaker listened for another minute, trying to make out the Latin words and remember what they meant. He remembered _Lacrimosa _meant "Tearful Day" or "Day of Tears." The voice from coming from behind the door had a haunted sound to it. It was a beautiful soprano which hardly faltered. Undertaker also noticed that _Confuso Lobo's _voice was sad and very mournful. Undertaker didn't have to guess why. The Undertaker sighed then walked away, and continued to his brother's dressing room. Rey came to _Confuso Lobo's _dressing room to tell her the news, unknowing that she already knew. _Confuso Lobo _opened her door, and said, "Before you say anything, I know. Kane told me." Rey nodded and walked into her dressing room. "You wanna talk about it?" He asked. _Confuso Lobo _shrugged and wiped her eyes. "I guess…" "You know, despite his morbid personality, I think Paul Bearer was a genuinely good person." Rey said. "Do you think if I had gotten to know him better, he would have become my manager?" _Confuso Lobo_ asked. Rey smiled sadly. "I'm not sure Boo. He mainly managed those who were… scary, macabre, morbid, and big." "I'm not any of those things…" _Confuso Lobo_ mumbled. "Well no, you are most certainly a Face." Rey replied. "I wish I could talk to Kane about 'em." _Confuso Lobo _said. "I can tell you right now, that is not a good idea. See, you don't know Kane like the rest of us do. Kane is in a very bad mood, and does not want to be messed with. Let him and Undertaker have their privacy Boo." Rey said, hugging _Confuso Lobo._ _Confuso Lobo _wished that AJ hadn't become a Heel. Ever since she had gotten with Dolph Ziggler, AJ had definitely changed. Now AJ would never bully _Confuso Lobo _but they certainly weren't as close as they used to be. After an event that occurred a month ago, between Confuso_ Lobo _and AJ they had not been very close. The black eye that AJ had given _Confuso Lobo _was just now starting to fade. It had been pretty nasty.

"Rey-Rey?"

"Yes Boo?"

"I wish AJ had never turned Heel…" _Confuso Lobo _said as she leaned into the hug, fresh tears pouring again. "She was like a sister to me and then… _that _happened and I just am having a hard time tryin' to forgive her." "I know Boo, it was bad what happened. I don't understand why she does these things either." _Confuso Lobo _sighed and stood up. She went to the door and opened it getting ready to leave. "Where you going?" Rey asked. _Confuso Lobo _shrugged. "Anywhere." She replied. As _Confuso Lobo _walked, she passed AJ, who stopped her. "Hey." AJ said. "Hi." _Confuso Lobo _muttered quietly. "_Lobo _look I've been thinking for a long time now… What I did to you is wrong. I should never have lost my temper and got in that ring with you, after you beat Dolph again. I mean I made sure it was a fair fight and all… No Big E. No briefcase. I didn't distract the referee, but that's not the point. I _know _I hurt you. Not just physically, but emotionally, I lost the trust you had in me. And I came to find you so I could sincerely apologize to you and ask for your forgiveness… Can you forgive me?" _Confuso Lobo _had hung head down, at this point. A quiet noise that sounded like a weeping sort of sob was emitted. "AJ you don't need forgiveness from me… I forgave you when you stopped to talk to me!" _Confuso Lobo _said. Both girls embraced, AJ kept apologizing all the while. "I know you can't trust me again just yet. But I promise, what happened will _never _happen again." AJ said.

Kane was sitting in his dressing room, now alone thinking about his father's death. Words couldn't really say how he felt. The closest word one could suppose Kane felt was dead. Kane heard footsteps from outside his door. He growled thinking it was somebody coming to bother him like Ziggler, or Punk, but when he opened the door, he saw _Confuso Lobo _walk past. "Hey! Where're you going?" Kane called to her. _Confuso Lobo _turned around and shrugged. Kane figured what was the harm in allowing her inside, and _Confuso Lobo _eagerly walked in Kane's dressing room. "Er, you're holding out huh?" _Confuso Lobo _inquired. "I'm doing what I can." Came Kane's reply. "I know that really shocked you when I told you, I just feel bad there couldn't have been another way of telling you. I also feel bad, that you couldn't have gotten to know him. I _think_ he would've liked you. My father was very particular of whom he associated with. You had to have had that certain spark to you, in order for him to have thought you 'good.' But whenever we communicated recently and I mentioned you, I could tell by his voice he seemed to like you. He watched you on TV sometimes when his work didn't stop him. And from how he spoke to you recently, Taker and I agreed, Paul would've taken some sort of interest in you. What that would've been I don't know. I wish I did though." _Confuso Lobo _looked at Kane with surprise. "Undertaker told you about that? You know?" "Yeah, he knew it was an accident, so consider yourself lucky!" Kane replied. "Mr. Bearer mentioned that I was like you… only different." _Confuso Lobo _said. "Yeah in these last few months and weeks, he kept telling me, 'Kane don't you see? That child is very similar to you, due to what you've told me. You must have a connection somehow!' I told him that sounded ridiculous, that you weren't my daughter, you weren't my sister, and I don't know where he got that idea from…" "Actually, I think Mr. Bearer was right." _Confuso Lobo _said quietly. Kane crossed his arms. "Oh really? What makes you say that?" Kane challenged.

"Remember after Big Show did that prank on me?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember when you made a flame appear in your hand? I used my telekinesis twisted, turned it, played with it, and then I made it float and fly into the wall. I felt something when all of that occurred. It was something I could not explain, but I felt I could trust you and that you would protect me, and that's what's been happening."

Kane swallowed nervously. He had felt similar that night. He had felt the need to protect _Confuso Lobo _and he certainly felt closer to her, a bond did form after all. _Confuso Lobo _looked up to Kane, much like a younger sister looks up to her older brother, despite that Kane was old enough to be her father. It was true, Paul Bearer was right all along. Kane and _Confuso Lobo _were connected because of their powers. "You told Mr. Bearer about my powers and what had happened didn't you?" _Confuso Lobo _asked. "Yes." Kane replied. "I often told Dad about these things that happened because, I wanted to see if he knew anything on controlling telekinesis and how a person develops it." "Did he learn anything?" _Confuso Lobo _asked hopefully. She had wanted to shine some light on this, ever since she learned what she had telekinesis. "You're in luck. It turns out my father was very knowledgeable about subjects like this. He had researched telekinesis alongside pyrokinesis, when he first learned about my ability. My father knew about pyrokinesis, but not about telekinesis. He did extensive research on it whenever he was not working." "What did he find out?" _Confuso Lobo _inquired. "According to his research, he found that telekinesis is an inherited trait from one or both parents. Now sometimes a person just develops the talent on their own, but most of the time it's inherited. Sometimes telekinesis is also triggered due to a frightening or traumatic even that occurs in that person's life, other times it's triggered by intense emotions. If you can, can you think back to something that scared you really badly, or something that traumatized you? I know it might be hard for you, so don't worry about it if you don't want to… God almighty, I sound like Dr. Shelby… remind me to choke slam him when I get a chance."

_Confuso Lobo _thought for a minute. Did something traumatizing happen in her life? Aside from losing her mother, and losing her home, that was about it. (Think Erin thin, remember when Ashley beat you? Remember when Chuck hurt you too? Something's there something.) All of a sudden a memory came back to her, a haunting memory that may provide an answer...

***FLASHBACK***

Erin Hamilton, not yet eight years old, came creeping down the stairs. All she wanted was a little dinner; her poor stomach had hardly any food in it at all. She tip toed as quietly as possible so she wouldn't wake up Chuck or Ashley. Her foster parents were fast asleep in their rooms or at least Erin _hoped_ they were. If she were to get caught, Dear God, she would nearly get the life beat out of her. (I can't believe I'm doing this O God don't let 'em catch me all I want is a little food. At 12 o clock at night… I can't believe this O Jesus help me O Jesus help me) She silently made her way into the kitchen, her feet slowly sliding on the hard wood floor. Erin being as quiet as she possibly could opened the fridge and saw her target: Legs of fried chicken and mashed potatoes and gravy. Her mouth began watering at the sight, she was so hungry… Then she remembered she would need plates. Erin gulped nervously and looked at the cabinets above her, filled with plates and other dishes. (I've gotta get up there. It's the only way I'll be able to eat) Erin jumped, trying to hoist herself upon the counter to reach the cabinet door. It did no good; she would have to try again. Three tries later, and she successfully jumped on the counter and opened the cabinet. Oh Jesus, the plates were on the highest shelf! How was she supposed to get a plate now?! She would just have to try. Erin shakily stood on her feet and groped at the top shelf. She had finally almost grabbed a plate, when she lost her footing suddenly. Out of fear, she grabbed onto the shelf to keep herself from falling. That was when she felt the shelf flip over, and she lost her hold. Erin crashed down to the floor, along with thirty something bowls and plates, making an awful racket. Erin's eyes filled with frightened tears, as she winced in pain, trying to get up and sprint back to her room before Chuck or Ashley came down and gave her a whopping' as they called it. It was too late however when Erin turned around and saw Ashley standing in the entrance of the kitchen, a leather belt in hand. A look of pure rage, and hate was upon the woman's face. Erin began to sob aloud and begged Ashley not to hurt her. "SHUT UP!" Ashley screamed at the girl. Erin's sobs redoubled and Ashley walked into the kitchen hastily. "No please don't!" Erin shouted as the back of Ashley's hand connected with Erin's face. "You little brat! Thought you could get away with it huh?! Well you can't you little snot nosed bitch!" Erin curled up into a ball, and screamed and screeched as the belt connected with her multiple times. Erin tried to crawl away, as Ashley began to punch and slap at her.

Erin's screaming became louder and shriller, which in turn caused Ashley to beat her more. In Erin's mind something snapped. An odd feeling came over her, as her mind began to spin. A chair began to levitate, and fly in Ashley's direction, a knife from the table almost flew into her head. The ceiling shook, the ground quaked beneath the devil woman's feet. Chuck who had been awoken by the chaos came down to deal with Erin in his own way, when horrible things began to happen. Pictures were thrown off the wall by an unseen force, doors opened and slammed shut. Ashley backed away and dropped the belt, and was thrown off her feet due to the intensity of the shaking. "Stop this right now!" Chuck shouted over the noise. But Erin would not stop until she had safely escaped her foster parents' wrath and had locked herself in her room…

***END FLASHBACK***

"My God…" Kane said when _Confuso Lobo _finished recounting the memory. "That may have very well done it. I think that pushed you over the edge and you did what you could to escape. It traumatized you, and it triggered telekinesis." "My foster parents never let me alone after that. They didn't beat me as much, but by then the abuse turned verbal and emotional. They called me a 'freak' and 'The Spawn of Satan _Confuso Lobo _began to cry a little at this point. "They called me 'evil' Am I evil?" _Confuso Lobo _asked Kane. "No. You're not. You're not a freak or any of that. It's not a curse either, it's a gift." _Confuso Lobo _sniffled. "I'm not evil?" "No!" Kane said, with anger. He wasn't angry at _Confuso Lobo, _he was angry that her foster parents treated her in such a way, and embedded in her that her power was evil, which it was not. _Confuso Lobo _was thankful she had people like this in her life. She was glad that Kane was with her to help her, to protect her and comfort her when she needed him. Kane knew that this girl needed him, she was... he struggled for the word… special. Never had he met another person with such strength, dedication, and boldness, child like qualities, pain, suffering, tragedy, and hopefulness.

_Then I'll take your hand, finally glad that you are here, by my side._

**Yay long chapter! I feel proud of myself! Awww look Kane and **_**Confuso Lobo **_**have bond isn't that amazing? The quote In italics above is from the song By My Side from Godspell which does not belong to me! I figured that would be **_**Confuso Lobo's **_**feelings for Kane. I figured that Kane and **_**Confuso Lobo **_**need to have a bond. Please review it would make me soooooo happy! Please and Thank you! **


	19. For The Fallen

**Gosh chapter 19 already? Dang! That's really good, seeing that I have a few of my other stories on hiatus! Enjoy and please review! **

CM Punk's attitude toward Paul Bearer and The Undertaker was not just disrespectful; it was disgusting in _Confuso Lobo's _opinion. You would think he would have more respect for one of the best managers but no, Punk had to add salt to Undertaker and Kane's wounds by insulting their father. _Confuso Lobo _wanted to kill him! Especially when he came out and interrupted Undertaker's tribute to Paul Bearer. Rage and disgust mixed with contempt washed over _Confuso Lobo. _Kane had similar feelings, as soon as he got his hands on Punk… "I'm gonna kill him!" Kane and _Confuso Lobo_ cried in unison, when Punk came out and interrupted The Undertaker. _Confuso Lobo _and Kane exchanged glances, and then Kane began to run out into the arena. He stopped _Confuso Lobo _before she could follow him though. "I've got this let me handle it!" Kane yelled. _Confuso Lobo_ reluctantly complied. About a minute later, CM Punk ran in _Confuso Lobo's _direction, sprinting for his life from a furious Kane. "Hey!" _Confuso Lobo _shouted angrily, latching onto Punk's shirt sleeve. She dragged him away from where he was running, before Punk elbowed her in the mouth, knocking her down. Punk grinned nastily and said, "You can't stop me, Blood girl, I'm better than you!" Punk after that made a run for it in the other direction. _Confuso Lobo _heard Kane's angry yelling from the men's locker room nearby, he was inquiring about Punk's whereabouts. "Kane!" _Confuso Lobo _yelled. Kane stormed out of the locker room, ready to inflict pain on the next person he saw, when _Confuso Lobo _cried out, "Punk went that way!" Kane was ready to go after him, when he noticed blood coming out of _Confuso Lobo's _mouth. "What's wrong with your mouth?!" _Confuso Lobo _wiped the blood away with the sleeve of her shirt, "It's not important! Just go after him! I'd go too, but I have to attend to this injury!" Kane nodded, and took off. Undertaker was coming backstage in a fury, _Confuso Lobo _hid, she'd rather not be in his path right now. There was no telling what Undertaker would do, if he saw her. She hid behind under a snack table, covered by a table cloth. The only drawback was that her mouth would not stop bleeding, and it was dripping as she scrambled underneath the table. It looked almost like the time she had her period and blood was dripping from her legs.

The Undertaker like Kane was searching for Punk, he knew he had to bide his time for Wrestlemania, but Punk had made this personal and was going to pay dearly. As Undertaker walked past the table, he noticed the blood. He figured Kane had busted CM Punk's ass and stuffed him under the table. Undertaker chuckled; oh this was going to be too easy… He lifted the table cloth in a quick manner which badly startled _Confuso Lobo _very badly. It didn't help that Undertaker had caused his eyes to turn white either. _Confuso Lobo _screamed and a plate of food flipped off the table and crashed into the wall. "Please don't hurt me! I had nothing to do with CM Punk; Kane went after him the last I saw of him! Just please don't hurt me I beg you!" Undertaker's gaze softened momentarily, when he recognized her as the girl who spoke to his father. This was the girl, who possessed a great power of the mind; this was the girl who Paul Bearer said Kane was connected to. "I'm not going to hurt you." Undertaker said quietly. "Why are you bleeding? What's happened to you?" He asked. _Confuso Lobo _could barely believe it, one of her favorite wrestling idols was before her and speaking to her. She was hesitant, but caved and told Undertaker anyway. "P-Punk elbowed me in the mouth when I tried stopping him from running away. I imagine your brother's got 'em now." _Confuso Lobo _silently crawled out from under the table and stood before The Undertaker. _My God, she's so small! How is she able to fight with how tiny she is? She seems very fragile… _The Undertaker thought upon seeing her up close at full height for the first time. The Undertaker grabbed two medium-small pieces of napkin, folded them as small as possible and handed them to _Confuso Lobo. _"Put those on both sides of your mouth that should help some. It's almost a little bit like gauze pads." _Confuso Lobo _nodded her thanks and put them into her mouth. She gestured that Punk and Kane went the opposite way. "Thanks." Undertaker said before sprinting in that direction. _Confuso Lobo _slowly walked away alone, trying to find someone to go to. She hadn't seen Rey or any of the usual people she hung out for a while. Rey was off that night, so she wouldn't see him. _Confuso Lobo _despite making up with AJ would not even think about approaching her if AJ was with Big E. and Dolph Ziggler. Why AJ would date somebody like him was beyond _Confuso Lobo. _In truth there really was no one to go to now. Kane was away, beating the life out of CM Punk, she didn't know Undertaker well enough to really converse with, AJ was nowhere to be found, and Rey was off. Great just great. Maybe it wasn't so bad being alone, at least she could sing; it was something she was too shy to do in front of other people. _Confuso Lobo _was surprised she did it in front of Kane and Rey that night Ziggler locked her in that closet. As _Confuso Lobo _walked away she began to sing only loud enough to hear herself.

"_And now I'm all alone again, nowhere to go, no-one to turn to… Without a home, without a friend without a face to say hello to…" _She stopped hearing shuffling footsteps behind her. _Confuso Lobo _turned around only to see Randy Orton. _Confuso Lobo _launched herself at Randy, practically hug tackling him. "Randy! Boy am I glad to see you!" Randy smiled. "Hey _Lobo _how you been doing?" _Confuso Lobo _nodded. "I'm OK I guess." Randy noticed the blood leaking from the corners of her mouth. "Whoa! What happened to you?!" "Oh goodness, I guess that make-shift gauze Taker gave me is wearing thin!" _Confuso Lobo _replied. Randy was shocked. "Whoa whoa, back up a second! The Undertaker gave you gauze, to help with whatever happened to you?!" Randy asked. "I promise you its true!" _Confuso Lobo _cried. "I almost caught Punk after that crap he pulled with Undertaker and Punk elbowed me in the mouth. A minute after that I showed Kane where he ran off and Kane ran after him. Undertaker was coming too, but I got scared and hid under that table, and I guess Taker saw blood and found me, then he gave me two gauze pads for my mouth. I need some more though 'cause their soakin' through." _Confuso Lobo _finished telling Randy her story and Randy was in shock. The Undertaker helped her instead of hurting her?! _Maybe Undertaker sees something in her that some people can't. I can sometimes tell how she feels or I'll get this feeling that she needs me or somebody to keep her company when she's lonely. It's almost like being around her gives off this weird aura of some sort… _"Randy do you have anything that could help?" _Confuso Lobo _asked. "I might. " Randy replied. "We can go check."

**1 HOUR LATER**

CM Punk once more had fled like the coward he was leaving Kane and The Undertaker in a fury. Kane was flipping tables, and Undertaker punched a hole in the wall… not like anybody was going to find out it was him. Both brothers were silent for a moment, and then Undertaker broke the silence. "I found that girl. The one who Dad kept saying you were connected to. I found her. Punk apparently elbowed her in the mouth when she tried to hold him there for us. She hid under a table and I accidently mistook for Punk. I thought that you had beaten the crap out of him and put him under there. I gave a bit of a scare by mistake, but other than that she seems to be alright." "You sure she's alright?" Kane asked. "Positive." Undertaker replied. Both men began to walk away, seeing that there was really nothing else to do, The Undertaker went in a separate direction and Kane continued going left. A few minutes he came across _Confuso Lobo's _crumpled body lying in a heap in the middle of the ground. She looked pretty bad, her left leg might've been sprained, there were bleeding scratch marks on her right cheek, and her nose was bleeding along with her mouth again There was a small bleeding wound that was near her forehead which ran down her forehead and down her face. Kane rushed to her aid. Thankfully she was conscious. "_Lobo _What happened?!" Kane asked. _Confuso Lobo's _voice was weak and tired, "Punk…" She rasped. "Punk what?!" Kane cried. "I-I tried to stop him. He-He said that it didn't matter who won or lost that match tonight. He…" _Confuso Lobo _broke off into a fit of coughing then resumed. "Punk said that he was after a much bigger prize, something truly worth fighting for. I think he meant that urn, Kane. I have a feeling Punk wants that urn, don't let him get it! Oh God, where's it at?!" Kane shushed her gently. "It's with Taker, it's alright. But this doesn't explain why you're in this state, what did he do?" _Confuso Lobo _cried out in pain, when Kane tried to move her left leg, it was in a bad position and it needed to be moved. "When I tried to stop Punk, we got into a fight. I almost had him but he cheated and had Paul Hymen come out and kick me. Then he did this weird thing to my leg, he took it and twisted it. It hurts." Kane trying to be as gentle as he could picked _Confuso Lobo _up and brought her back to her dressing room. Kane eventually found AJ and Dolph Ziggler in Ziggler's dressing room in a subtle make out session, Kane found this distasteful. "What do you want?!" Ziggler cried. Kane turned his gaze to AJ. "Your sister's been hurt. It was Punk that did it. She needs you right now. I can't do much for her injuries; I just got this feeling to come get you." Ziggler scoffed. "Come on AJ let _Loco Lobo _lick her own wounds you don't wanna help that loser! Right?" AJ's anger boiled and she slapped Ziggler right in the face, causing Kane to smirk. "I have told you fifty times to stop calling her that terrible name! She is not a loser, I am her sister and my little sister needs me!"

AJ turned to thank Kane, but he was already gone. AJ rushed to _Confuso Lobo's _dressing room with bandages and hydrogen peroxide to clean the scratches, along with some ice for her leg. _Confuso Lobo _was shocked to see AJ, thinking it was going to be Kane, maybe even Randy. "Are you OK?! Dear God what did Punk do?!" AJ cried. _Confuso Lobo _gave a quiet moan of pain, God she didn't know what hurt worse between her mouth, nose, or leg! Luckily from examining her leg (Much to _Confuso Lobo's _displeasure) AJ saw it was just a bad sprain. AJ bandaged the leg and elevated it. AJ then wiped the blood away from _Confuso Lobo's _mouth and nose, and put peroxide on the scratches. In a few minutes _Confuso Lobo's _injuries were treated. Now all that was needed was some rest. "Do you want me to stay?" AJ asked. _Confuso Lobo _nodded. AJ knew that _Confuso Lobo _didn't approve of her relationship with Dolph Ziggler; it would do no good trying to talk to her about that. "I hope Kane wins tonight against Punk. He's gonna get it!" _Confuso Lobo _blurted out, her anger getting the best of her. "If Punk doesn't cheat…" AJ said. _Confuso Lobo _at this point had closed her eyes, resting or at least trying to. AJ poked _Confuso Lobo _in the side, causing the girl to gasp and flinch. "Awww look at this! My wolfie is still ticklish!" _Confuso Lobo _scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. I'm too old for that junk!" AJ grinned, "Would you care for me to _test _that little theory?" _Confuso Lobo's _eyes widened. "Oh please AJ no, no, no! C'mon I'm helpless here!" _Confuso Lobo _whined. AJ laughed. "I know!" AJ wiggled her fingers down _Confuso Lobo's _side, eliciting giggles from her. AJ smirked. "Too old my butt!" AJ now navigated her hands to _Confuso Lobo's _stomach, causing helpless laughter bubbling from _Confuso Lobo's _throat. The laughter intensified when AJ moved to the ribs, which caused a loud screaming laugh. Randy was passing by _Confuso Lobo's _dressing room and stifled a laugh, upon hearing _Confuso Lobo's _laughter along with her begging and pleading for AJ to stop. "Oh Jesus... I'm gonna have to remember this one. It would make a nice little threat." Randy muttered to himself as he continued walking. At last after a good twenty minutes of "torture" AJ stopped the playful little assault. _Confuso Lobo _lie on her back panting, still giggling a little. AJ smiled. "Feeling better?" _Confuso Lobo _nodded, still not being able to speak quite yet. "Tha-that was torture!" _Confuso Lobo _cried. "But it helped didn't it?" AJ asked. As a matter of fact, _Confuso Lobo _did feel better. "Actually yeah!" _Confuso Lobo _said.

The match between Kane and Punk was about to begin soon, and _Confuso Lobo _wanted to watch it. "Hey AJ? Can you take me where the monitors are out there? I want to watch the match." "I guess I could. Just hold on to me, so you don't fall." AJ replied. _Confuso Lobo _shakily got to her feet, slowly limping as she held on to AJ. _Confuso Lobo _watched as in a matter of minutes, the fight was on. It lasted for quite a long time, but much to _Confuso Lobo's _delight, Kane was the victor. By now Undertaker had come out and had once more paid tribute to their fallen father, along with Kane. _Confuso Lobo _was nearly in tears, but Punk ruined it, by smashing Kane in the back with the urn. Much to Kane's horror and shock, _Confuso Lobo's _prediction was correct. Punk _was _goingto steal the urn! Punk mocked The Undertaker and Kane and walked backstage laughing at his own little victory. Kane, despite the pain got up and went backstage. Undertaker followed suit, madder than hell. When _Confuso Lobo _saw Undertaker coming, she crawled off the bench she was sitting on and got on the floor, before The Undertaker. The pain in her leg was nearly excruciating, but she pressed on, letting out little moans of pain, as she got in the same kneeling position Undertaker and Kane had. It was not just a sign of respect to The Undertaker, but to Paul Bearer and Undertaker saw this and knew it was not a mockery. _Confuso Lobo's _leg suddenly caused her to falter and fall into a sitting position, her head bowed. _Confuso Lobo _then felt Undertaker's massive hand on her head; she raised her eyes to look at the man standing before her. "Father would be proud." Was all The Undertaker said. The Undertaker then helped _Confuso Lobo _to her feet and gently sat her back down on the bench. Kane could barely believe the sight before him. Neither could _Confuso Lobo. _

**Hoped you guys enjoyed! I thought that AJ and **_**Confuso Lobo **_**needed to bond a little bit so that's where the treating of injuries came from. It's going to be 20-0 at Wrestlemania! Punk can go fall in a hole for all I care! Please review! If you do, you get a virtual cookie! ^.^**


	20. Attempt to get the urn back

**Yay chapter 20! Yeah that's awesome! I feel so proud of myself! I have so many other chapters to go though. Oh well I enjoy writing this fanfic and plan to finish it. I might delete my Hellraiser fanfiction though… I just feel I'm not going to complete it. First off, It's been two years and I haven't done anything with it, and second, the plot I had in mind was very complex and drawn out that I can't even begin to explain it…. Sorry guys but I'm most likely going to delete it. **** The good news it, this one ain't going anywhere and it's going to get much better from here on in, so without further ado: Chapter 20!**

Friday was Smackdown, which meant _Confuso Lobo _would be there among others. Kane was still in shock over what occurred on Monday. The Undertaker had never done anything like that to anybody, not ever! What did he feel about _Confuso Lobo _that caused him to perform such a gesture? It couldn't have just been _Confuso Lobo _paying homage to their father, it couldn't be. There had to be something else. Rey had another night off, but at least Kane and AJ were there. _Confuso Lobo _mainly stayed with Kane whenever Rey wasn't there, sometimes she would stay with Randy, but Randy knew why _Confuso Lobo _stuck with Kane more often, it didn't take a genius to figure it out: Kane and _Confuso Lobo _(Even though Kane would not admit it) had developed a close bond. Randy on more than one instance heard _Confuso Lobo _refer to Kane as "Big brother." The Undertaker was still trying to figure out why _Confuso Lobo _and Kane were connected by their powers and what linked them. _God forbid Dad had a one night stand with her mother or an affair took place, I don't know how I would react to finding out I had a little sister that's thirty-two years younger than Kane and I! _The Undertaker thought. Kane noticed that sometimes when _Confuso Lobo _slept, her telekinesis would cause things to levitate. This only happened with peaceful sleep, if she was having a nightmare, things would be flying everywhere. Kane had witnessed this, one night when her dressing room door kept slamming, and he saw that she crying out and struggling in her sleep. He had to wake her up to get it to stop. As of late in private, Kane had been teaching _Confuso Lobo _on how to control her telekinesis better. "Would meditating help?" _Confuso Lobo _asked. "For you maybe, but when I meditate…. Well let's just say bad things happen." Kane said, with a dark chuckle. _Confuso Lobo_ tried to get her couch to levitate; it was successful for a few seconds. The couch lifted just a little bit, but then fell shortly afterwards, leaving _Confuso Lobo _panting. "Don't try to lift large objects yet. You're not there quite yet, but you're getting closer to that stage." Kane said. "Hey Kane?" _Confuso Lobo _said, gazing up at him. "Yeah?" Kane replied. "Why'd Taker do that thing he did to me on RAW?" _Confuso Lobo _asked. Kane sighed. "Even I don't know the answer to that question, I wish I did though." Kane said. _Confuso Lobo's _injuries from Punk still looked bad. She could barely walk, but chose to go because she wanted to see Kane and The Undertaker. "_Lobo _do you know anything about your parents? Do you know anything about your mother? Do you think your mother could have had telekinesis?" Kane said. _Confuso Lobo _shrugged. "I have no idea." She replied. "Maybe the answers will become clearer in time." Kane said. The Undertaker approached them from afar, and Kane nodded a greeting to his brother. _Confuso Lobo _became shy and would not speak. "So this is the famous one I've heard so much about." The Undertaker said, turning his sights to the tiny girl who sat before him. "Yep this is the one." Kane replied. "How are your injuries doing?" Undertaker asked _Confuso Lobo. _"OK…" _Confuso Lobo _mumbled quietly. "Any word on where that rat is?" Kane asked, inquiring the whereabouts of CM Punk. "None." Undertaker growled. "I know I have to bide my time, but I'm seriously getting ready to bury that son-of-a-bitch six feet under!" _Confuso Lobo _jerked her head up and looked at The Undertaker shocked. "Sorry." Undertaker said. " 'scuse my language." "I think I may know where he may be." _Confuso Lobo _said softly. "Where?" Undertaker asked. "I saw him near the men's locker room a few minutes ago." _Confuso Lobo _said. "Taker let's go!" Kane said, rising to his feet. "Hold on a minute." Undertaker said stopping Kane. "You can go. I'm staying here, in case he comes by and decides he's going to try something stupid with her." The Undertaker replied. Kane shrugged and went to the men's locker room. When he was gone _Confuso Lobo _looked at The Undertaker questioningly. "Why did you not go? That was your chance to go and beat the crud out of him!" She said. "I figured I need to acquaint myself better with you." The Undertaker replied. "I know who you are though. You are Kane's older brother, The Dead Man, the one who has never lost a match, and the one who sends unfortunate souls to an early foreboding grave." _Confuso Lobo _said. "But who are you?" The Undertaker asked. "Yes I know you are _Confuso Lobo _but you are connected to Kane somehow through your power." _Confuso Lobo _smirked. "I am The Confusing Wolf. I mess with my opponents, I am a wolf ready to attack, I possess a useful, yet very dangerous power of the mind, and I am the one you should never underestimate." "Why do you have telekinesis anyway?" Undertaker asked. "It was either an inherited trait, or something triggered it. Kane thinks something triggered it and I do too." _Confuso Lobo _replied.

"Kane protects me y'know. Every time somebody messes with me or hurts me, Kane either beats 'em up or sets 'em on fire." The last sentence caught The Undertaker off guard and made him laugh. "He still does that?" _Confuso Lobo _nodded. "He set The Big Show on fire two months ago, for locking me in a locker for ten minutes. Kane really let 'em have it that time." The Undertaker raised an eyebrow. "You're bullied here often?" "Yeah, but Vickie doesn't do anything about it and Mr. McMahon is too busy to know or pay attention to what goes on here most of the time." _Confuso Lobo _replied. _No wonder Kane's so protective of her. She can't really defend herself against the ones that abuse her._ The Undertaker thought. He got the feeling of great emotional fragility coming from _Confuso Lobo. _"So Kane's like an older brother to you huh?" Undertaker said. "Never thought I'd see the day…" "That urn gives you strength doesn't it?" _Confuso Lobo _quietly inquired. Undertaker nodded. "It not only is a remembrance item for my father, but you're right, it does give me strength to fight. I will get it back from Punk by any means necessary." Kane came walking back and let out an angry huff. "I almost had him and the urn but Punk had Paul Hymen come and attack me. That fat idiot's lucky I didn't snap his neck!" Kane yelled, furious. "Where'd he go?!" Undertaker yelled. "I have a feeling he went out into the parking lot for some reason…" _Confuso Lobo _blurted. Kane looked at her. "You sure?" _Confuso Lobo _looked at Kane like he was crazy. "Wait you're _trusting _me on this?! Kane I'm not a hundred percent sure on this! Sometimes I'm right, but sometimes I'm wrong!" _Confuso Lobo _cried, tugging at his arm. "It's worth a chance!" Undertaker said. "Let's hurry and maybe we can catch him!"

All three hurried out into the parking lot, and sure enough _Confuso Lobo _was right. Both CM Punk and Paul Hymen were in the parking lot discussing their plans. The Undertaker nodded at Kane and the three of them attacked. Paul Hymen was begging Undertaker not to hurt them, but Undertaker just laughed at them. _Confuso Lobo _gave off her infamous smirk then proceeded to levitate Punk, who clutched onto the urn as if his life depended on it. Hymen shouted at _Confuso Lobo _to put Punk down, but _Confuso Lobo _laughed. "Don't interfere Hymen or you're next!" Kane chuckled at this. "That's my wolf." He mumbled under his breath. "Give me that urn and _maybe _I'll consider not taking you to Hell." Undertaker said. "This is mine now Deadman and there is no way, I'm giving it back!" Punk yelled. "Then suffer the consequences." Kane said, forming a fireball and getting in a throwing position. _Confuso Lobo _grinned evilly. "We're gonna get you, we're gonna get you, not another peep, time to go to sleep…" She sang in a perfect imitation of Linda from Evil Dead. Kane and Undertaker turned to look at _Confuso Lobo _shocked and amused at the same time. "…Good girl!" The Undertaker laughed. CM Punk looked as if he had just crapped a brick, and Paul Hymen had gone deathly pale. "Alright I'll give you the urn, just for the love God please put me down!" Punk shouted genuinely frightened. "Call off your evil little wolf too!" Paul Hymen cried. He was shaking like a leaf. _Confuso Lobo _looked at Kane and The Undertaker for an "OK" sign, they nodded and _Confuso Lobo _dropped Punk. The moment Punk hit the ground both him and Hymen sprinted away. The Undertaker and Kane knew this was going to happen and they stopped _Confuso Lobo _from going after them. "Whoa, whoa no way little girl. We don't need those two to worsen your injuries. They're just beginning to heal. Don't worry; they'll get what's comin' to 'em. Just you wait." The Undertaker told _Confuso Lobo._ "Taker's right. They'll get theirs yet." Kane agreed. The Undertaker had been amazed witnessing _Confuso Lobo's _telekinesis for the first time. "That little Evil Dead thing you did was priceless!" Kane said, as they went inside. "Hell yeah it was, did you see Punk and Hymen's faces? They looked like they had just peed themselves!" Undertaker laughed. "Dad would've loved to see that!" Kane said smiling. _Confuso Lobo _felt as though she had conquered a dragon.

**Well that's it for chapter 20! I hope you guys liked it! I'm going to have fun writing the rest of this fanfic! Please review guys it would make me happy! And a Transformers/Starscream fanfiction is in the works! ^.^**


	21. Confuso Lobo kidnapped!

**Not really much to say on this one, but enjoy! WWE does not belong to me!**

"You're thinking of doing that?!" A surprised and amused Dolph Ziggler asked CM Punk. "That's right _Loco Lobo's _gonna learn not to mess with The Best in the World!" Punk cried. "What that girl did with her two 'brothers' embarrassed me beyond belief! She will pay dearly!" Dolph chuckled. "So this is gonna be exactly like the time Edge kidnapped Paul Bearer and led Kane on a wild goose chase huh?" "Exactly like it." Punk said with a satisfied grin. Paul Hymen and Brock Lessner were in this as well and Paul Hymen had wanted revenge too. He knew that _Confuso Lobo's _injuries were still present and wanted to mess with her. Brock was just in for the ride and for the fun of messing with another. _Confuso Lobo _was coming down a hallway eating a Hershey bar, when she felt a pair of hands grab her from behind. She almost screamed when a gag of some sort entered her mouth, preventing any speech and barely any noises at all. A rope bound her arms behind her back, and another rope bound her ankles a little bit, permitting hardly any movement. To top it all off, _Confuso Lobo _was blindfolded. "Let's go Blood Girl; we've got business to attend to." Punk's voice chuckled from behind. (Oh God its Punk! What's going on?! Why am I tied up! Kane help me! KANE!) _Confuso Lobo _felt herself being led somewhere and eventually figured out she was being led into the arena. But not into the ring, in the audience, at the top entrance of the arena. Punk then proceeded to call out Kane. "After what you did to me and Paul Hymen, this past Smackdown, I'm not even sure I should give your little sister back to you, Kane. Maybe she can persuade you? Huh?" _Confuso Lobo _felt the gag come out of her mouth and the second it did, she called for her brother. "Kane please help me I'm scared! I don't what they're doing, but I'm scared! Hurry Kane, Hurr-mmmph!" She felt the gag choke her words again, and was silent. _Confuso Lobo _would've used her telekinesis, but felt weak and tired. When feeling like that, she knew it was not a good idea to use telekinesis. All of a sudden, flames erupted in the ring. Kane came out and was furious. "Punk, you let her go right now!" Kane roared. "Let her go? Whatever you say Kane!" Punk smiled and to give his words power, he gave _Confuso Lobo _a small push. She let out a muffled scream, but before she could really fall, she felt somebody or something pull her back up. She knew it wasn't Punk or Hymen, then who? Kane breathed a sigh of relief, thankful she wasn't hurt, but was going to get her back. NOW. Kane began to walk into the audience, but Hymen stopped him. "Ah ah! Another step and wolfie goes bye-bye!" Kane growled at this. He knew what they were doing. He just hoped he wouldn't push her off a ladder. Oh God, what a nightmare that was.

"Now if you want your sister back, then you're gonna have to come after us!" Punk said. "We'll be out in the parking lot to begin with. Meet you there!" Punk took _Confuso Lobo's _blindfold off so she could see Kane, before they went to the parking lot. _Confuso Lobo _was terrified. Kane tore the audience, trying to get out to the parking lot quickly, when he heard a voice cry out in his head. _Kane hurry! They're gonna try something! I'm scared Kane hurry! _Kane was stunned. It couldn't have been…. It just couldn't have been. Could one's energy be so strong to carry messages of the mind to another? Whatever it was, it just made Kane speed up. When he finally reached the parking lot, Punk waved at him. "Glad you could make it Kane, now sit back and enjoy the show!" "What show?" Kane growled. Punk smirked and looked farther out into the parking lot and saw a large truck run over a crumpled figure on the ground. Kane sprinted to where the figure was only to see it was a dummy. Kane turned around furious to see Brock Lessner pushing the real _Confuso Lobo _away. _Confuso Lobo _looked at Kane pleadingly. "Now we're going to the lobby! See you there!" Punk laughed. Kane followed them, but Punk's group got there faster and this time _did _manage to push _Confuso Lobo _down some stairs. But something curious happened. Yes, she hit some stairs as expected and bled just a little, but her head was spared, and her landing was cushioned by something. Brock Lessner yanked _Confuso Lobo _her feet and practically shoved her back up the stairs, to a waiting CM Punk. Kane walked into the lobby, madder than hell and saw the group still had _Confuso Lobo. _Kane noticed that she was bleeding from her nose. That just made him angrier. The small group began pushing her back and forth to one another. "Punk just give me the girl." Kane said, wishing he could set them all on fire, if _Confuso Lobo _wasn't in harm's way. "I would Kane, but we were all scheduled to play a game of dodge ball!" Paul Hymen said with a mocking smile. "You take one more step, and I'm going to incinerate all three of you…" Kane said. "Do that and we hurt your precious little wolf." Brock Lessner said, with a slap to _Confuso Lobo's _face. _Confuso Lobo _whimpered and a few tears trickled out from the corners of her eyes. "Do… not… put… your… hands… on…her…again." Kane warned his voice quiet and dangerous. Lessner laughed scornfully. Hymen led _Confuso Lobo _into a nearby gym, and the game of dodge ball began. Kane would've followed them, but there about five gyms in this place, which gym was she in?! Meanwhile in said gym, Lessner and Punk began throwing balls at _Confuso Lobo _but none ever made contact with her once. It was as if something was protecting her. After another ten minutes, the group made their way out of the gym and near where some ladders were….

**15 MINUTES LATER**

Kane could not find them anywhere. He figured that they had taken her somewhere else. If they made him push her off a ladder, he would kill them. Kane made sure he was never going to make the same mistake again. Kane looked everywhere for _Confuso Lobo _but still couldn't find her. Kane saw arrows that looked as if they had been painted crudely on the floor. Kane had a feeling he should follow them; maybe it would lead to _Confuso Lobo. _When he reached the end of them, sure enough a tall ladder next to some railing was in the same spot where Kane had tipped Paul Bearer over a few years back. _Confuso Lobo _had managed to somehow spit her gag out and yelled for Kane. "Kane don't touch the ladder! Get me down from here! I'm scared!" CM Punk groaned. "Aw you ruined my surprise! Oh well, guess I'll have to do myself…" Punk began shaking the ladder gently, causing screams from _Confuso Lobo._ "Punk, you'd better knock that crap off right now." Kane said. Somehow _Confuso Lobo _managed to wiggle free of the rope bounding her arms. "KANE!" She screeched, holding onto the top of the ladder for dear life. "I swear to God if you do.." Kane began, but was cut off by a loud scream from _Confuso Lobo_ as Punk pushed the ladder over. Punk, Hymen, and Lessner made a run for it. _Confuso Lobo _had made not one sound. Kane fearing the worst peered over the railing, only to see _Confuso Lobo _gripping the railing, panting and crying. "Kane help me!" she sobbed. Kane felt relieved and scared at the same time; he needed to get her to safety before she fell. "It'll be alright. I'm gonna help you. Don't be afraid I'm not going anywhere." _Confuso Lobo _nodded. _Confuso Lobo _saw sudden movement from the opposite side of the railing, when she looked, she gasped loudly. She saw what appeared to be an apparition of Paul Bearer, who seemed to smile at her. "What is it?!" Kane cried. "I just saw the spirit of your father!" _Confuso Lobo _yelled frantically. Kane was taken aback. "You sure?!" Kane asked. "Positive!" _Confuso Lobo _said. Kane reached and pulled _Confuso Lobo _up to safety by her wrist. _Confuso Lobo _wrapped her arms around Kane's waist immediately afterwards crying. "I was so scared Kane, they all threw balls at me and laughed at me!" "Well you're alright now. You're safe from them. Nothing's going to harm you now." Kane replied. "You know I bet it was Mr. Bearer keeping me safe." _Confuso Lobo _said. "It could have been." Kane replied, bewildered. This just proved to be another piece of the puzzle Kane needed to solve.

**So there you go! I hope you guys like it please review! I know it's short, but I wrote on the spur of the moment!**


	22. At Wrestlemania and a match in hell

**What's up everyone? Chapter 23 is here! Soooo how'd everybody like Wrestlemania 29? I was overjoyed when The Undertaker won! I knew he could beat CM Punk! I couldn't watch it, but I watched this past Monday night RAW and saw the results! I am more than glad that Team Hell No kept the belts! This chapter focuses mainly on Wrestlemania and a match from Hell, Vickie cooks up for **_**Confuso Lobo… **_**What is it you ask? Read and find out my friends! WWE does not belong to me!**

_Confuso Lobo _was terrified for The Undertaker. Terrified that he had to go against the biggest cheat there was and terrified he would lose. Kane could feel this worry often told _Confuso Lobo _not to worry, that Undertaker would most likely win. He always did. _Confuso Lobo _was so worried her emotions combined with her telekinesis caused things to levitate and float. "Don't worry _Lobo, _Taker's got this, he'll beat Punk with whatever it takes." Kane said, two nights prior to Wrestlemania. "What's all this about now?" The Undertaker's voice said, coming from behind them. "She's just worried about your match with Punk." Kane replied. "Don't you worry about that." Undertaker said looking at _Confuso Lobo. _"Even if the steak does end, I will make damn _sure _I'll hurt him badly." Undertaker finished. "You worry too much." Kane said. "I know." _Confuso Lobo _answered with a sigh. Kane chuckled. "He'll be fine." _Confuso Lobo _smiled a little. "I know." Punk on the other hand was fully convinced he'd win. However, he was still shook up from what occurred a few nights ago with _Confuso Lobo _coming out of his closet and acting possessed. He hadn't figured out it was prank, by the grace of God. Wrestlemania approached quickly and _Confuso Lobo _was glad to be a part of this. AJ even snapped a picture of _Confuso Lobo _with the statue of Andre the Giant. _Confuso Lobo _met up with Kane a few minutes later. "Do you think that you and Daniel will keep the belts?" She asked. "I don't think. I _know. _It's a must, seeing that I'm the tag team champions!" Kane replied. "Actually _I'm _the tag team champions." Daniel said coming from the side. Kane glared holes at his partner, warning Daniel off. "I wish I could be in a tag team." _Confuso Lobo _said smiling. "You might, seeing how good you are." Daniel replied, watching the monitors. "Yeah but with who?" _Confuso Lobo _asked. Kane shrugged in reply. "If AJ wasn't acting like she was these days, I could see you two in a tag team." Daniel suggested. it was a possibility. _Confuso Lobo _had seen so many matches in about two hours worth of time. She was beginning to feel tired and let her eyes close for a few minutes and rest, until Randy woke her. She yawned and smiled. "Tell me you're not falling asleep on everybody all ready!" Randy teased. _Confuso Lobo _giggled. "Don't worry, I'm not!" "You ready for tonight?" She asked. "You know I am." Randy replied. "Do you still have faith in The Big Show?" Asked _Confuso Lobo. _"I feel that he's going to do something. What that is I don't know." _Confuso Lobo _finished.

"He's the only one left." Randy simply said. "Please be careful." _Confuso Lobo _warned Randy. Randy smiled a little. "Don't you worry. It'll be alright." Randy replied. _Confuso Lobo _gently grabbed Randy's arm, closed her eyes, and focused. As she did this, Randy felt an odd sort of energy run through him; it was almost as if she was passing something onto him, which in fact she was. Randy felt more energized and more alert. "What did you just do?" Randy asked slightly alarmed examining his arm. "I passed on some of my energy to you." _Confuso Lobo _replied. Randy stared at _Confuso Lobo _dumbfounded. "Are you like, a witch or something like that?" Asked Randy. "No." _Confuso Lobo _said. "If I concentrate hard enough on somebody, I can move somebody with my telekinesis or I can pass some energy on to them to help them with things. I gave some energy to you, so you could focus better and become stronger." Randy was speechless. "How long have you been able to do this?" Randy finally managed. "Oh a long time." _Confuso Lobo _said with a smile. "Since I was young, it was just a little thing I discovered one day." _Confuso Lobo _finished. "What else can you do?" Asked Randy, curious to know if she had other abilities such as this. "I think this and telekinesis are the only abilities I possess." _Confuso Lobo _replied. "Well thanks for the boost, I needed it!" Randy said. "You're more than welcome." _Confuso Lobo _said, smiling happily. Randy's match was fifteen minutes after, and _Confuso Lobo _watched nervously as the fight unfolded on the monitors. Randy was more energetic and focused then he had been earlier and he felt thankful that _Confuso Lobo _had given him some of her energy for the fight. God knows it was a tough one.

Suddenly a cold chill ran down _Confuso Lobo's _spine. Anger and shock boiled within her as she watched The Big Show knock out Sheamus and Randy, turning against his partners in the ring, ultimately costing them the match. Kane soon came to sit with her for awhile. "Did you see what happened?" She growled clenching her fists. "Yes. It was a dirty trick Big Show pulled, but Randy and Sheamus will make sure he pays." Kane said. _Confuso Lobo _yawned all of a sudden. She felt very tired, but did not wish to miss Kane or The Undertaker's match. "Are you tired?" Kane asked. "No." _Confuso Lobo _lied, but felt her eyes growing heavy. "Yes you are." Kane replied with a smirk. "Rest _Lobo. _I'll wake you up when it's time don't worry." Kane rose to leave, to at least give her some privacy while she rested, but she stopped him. "No don't leave! Stay big brother? Please?" _Confuso Lobo _said. Kane nodded and sat back down on the bench. She found she could no longer fight off the sleep that was consuming her and she allowed herself to fall into a heavy sleep. Her head fell against Kane's knee, seeing she was sitting on the floor. Kane didn't move. As promised Kane stayed with _Confuso Lobo _while she slept. Kane noticed she looked as if she was at peace when asleep, something Kane could never be. It was strange, a few months ago, Kane could care less about anyone and then _Confuso Lobo _came along, turning his life upside down. He cared about the girl and was not about to let anything happen to her. The Undertaker found Kane, a few minutes later. Undertaker snickered at the sight. "Going soft aren't you little brother?" Undertaker said, chuckling quietly. "Shut up." Kane hissed back. Undertaker sat on the bench next to Kane.

"Kane?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever see her without the mask on?"

As a matter of fact, Kane hadn't. As long as _Confuso Lobo _had been there, Kane had never seen her unmasked. Yes he had applied fake blood to her face the night she got her revenge on CM Punk, but the mask was only partway lifted, and was white enough for Punk to see the blood underneath. "No." Kane replied after a moment. "There's got to be a reason _why _she wears it." The Undertaker said. "What are you suggesting?" Kane asked. "_Confuso Lobo _is asleep right?" Undertaker asked, looking at the sleeping girl against Kane's leg. "Yeah…" Kane said, not liking where this was going. "So we take the mask off and put it back on, before she wakes up. "No way!" Kane cried in a quieted shout. "There is no way in hell, I'm doing that! She'll show us when she's ready." "What's the big deal?" Undertaker asked, smirking. "I just don't feel right doing that. It's like when you had us desecrate the graves of our parents, I didn't feel right doing that either." Kane replied scowling. "You still did it though, didn't you?" The Undertaker said, the smirk widening into a grin. "Well it's different this time, and I'm not doing it." Kane said, staring his brother down. The Undertaker rolled his eyes, but complied, not wishing to waste his strength on something like this before a match. _Confuso Lobo _stirred in her sleep, and Kane shot Undertaker an angry look. "If you wake her up, I swear…" Kane growled. Fortunately _Confuso Lobo _did not awaken, and stopped moving. Kane breathed a small sigh of relief; thankful she didn't wake up and have Undertaker ask her to take off the mask. After a few more minutes of conversation between Kane and The Undertaker, Undertaker left to get a drink, leaving Kane and _Confuso Lobo _alone once again. Her breathing was slow and peaceful; Kane noticed little objects levitating slightly. Good. _Confuso Lobo _was experiencing good dreams. Kane couldn't help but smile a little. It was a quality that he found endearing. "Sleep now. You are safe within sleep. I'll protect you now." Kane said his voice barely above a whisper.

She slept for an hour, when _Confuso Lobo _felt Kane's boot swing up and down upon her, waking her up. _Confuso Lobo _groaned and stretched upwards. "What is it?" She asked looking up at Kane. "Taker's match is going to be on in five minutes, thought I should wake you up, so you could watch." Kane replied. _Confuso Lobo _smiled. "Thanks I feel a lot better now that I've rested." She replied standing up. Four minutes later the match between The Undertaker and CM Punk had officially begun. For the entirety of the match, _Confuso Lobo _was on edge. She was sure Punk had in the bag at some points, but The Undertaker prevailed. At one point she saw that it was getting a little difficult, and she took action. _Confuso Lobo _focused and sent a ton of energy to The Undertaker. Kane was shocked and The Undertaker was able to win. It took a tombstone pile driver and a tombstone punch, but The Undertaker won. It cannot be said, that The Undertaker won, due to the fact of _Confuso Lobo's _energy, however. This only helped a little; the rest was all of The Undertaker. "What did you do just now?" Kane asked. _Confuso Lobo _shrugged. "I sent some energy to help 'em. But I know it wasn't my energy that made him win though. It helped, but that victory was from Taker, not me." _Confuso Lobo _replied. The Undertaker was in a better mood, seeing he won and got the urn back. "Look what I got!" Undertaker said as he came to _Confuso Lobo _and Kane. "You got the urn!" _Confuso Lobo _cried excitedly jumping up and down. "Yep and it's not getting stolen again." The Undertaker growled. Kane nodded, "I know what I'm going to do." Was all Kane said. Vickie still didn't like _Confuso Lobo _she never did. And after Ryback's loss, she knew he was more than furious. Before Wrestlemania officially ended, Vickie entered the ring and called out a very bewildered _Confuso Lobo. _"Now I know you're wondering why I called you out here sweetie." Vickie said smiling at the confused girl before her. _Confuso Lobo _nodded and said nothing. "You see, I know Ryback must be fuming and he needs something to take his anger out on, right?" Vickie continued. Oh boy… _Confuso Lobo _did not like where this was going. "So I've decided a week from now, you will have your first pay-per-view match against Ryback in a Hell in a Cell match!" Vickie finished now grinning. _Confuso Lobo _was shaken to her core. Everybody, even The Heels were shocked at this. Kane wished he could stop it, but he couldn't. A week from that night, _Confuso Lobo _would be in a cage fighting against the vengeful beast, known as Ryback…

**Holy crap! That was a long chapter! Please forgive me for not updating in a while, I've been so busy! Review please! No flames, trolls, or hackers, your review will be deleted! **


	23. Little Tin Goddess

**Hello readers you have entered another fabulous chapter I'm really pleased at the progress of this story and will be writing a lot more. I have already planned a sequel and hope it will do just as good as this one! But "The Confusing Wolf" comes first so let us continue with this chapter in which, **_**Confuso Lobo **_**faces Ryback. I forgot to credit lyrics and the song back in chapter 19, it was the opening to "On My Own, from the amazing musical Les Miserables! Those lyrics do not belong to me, nor does WWE!**

Kane had tried so many times to get Vickie to call off the match, between Ryback and _Confuso Lobo_ only to have tried in vain. The following Sunday came all too fast for Kane, Ryback and _Confuso Lobo. Confuso Lobo _was panicking; she didn't want to face Ryback. In all honesty, she was very afraid of him and didn't want to think about what could happen to her. (Lord have mercy, he's gonna shell shock me and kill me! Then that'll be the end of me, I'm going to get hurt, I know I am!) Kane tried to stay calm himself, so he wouldn't worry _Confuso Lobo _but she could feel his worry and that only made it worse. Rey was worried, Randy was worried, AJ was worried, and everybody who cared about her was worried very much. Vickie decided that she would play music during this match, not something that is usually done, but it made the crowd excited, so Vickie made the decision to play a series of Metallica songs. _Confuso Lobo _didn't mind though, seeing Metallica was one of her favorite bands. Ryback didn't want to fight _Confuso Lobo _he knew he could seriously injure her. Despite his anger, he knew she had not done anything wrong or anything to make his temper flare. Fifteen minutes before the match Rey spoke with _Confuso Lobo _to make her less panicked and maybe dispel some of her fears. "Do you have a religion?" Rey asked. _Confuso Lobo _shrugged. "Not really, I mean I have my beliefs and all, but the closest thing I could say I am to religion wise would be Catholicism." Rey nodded. "OK that's good, I was going to ask if I could cross you and say a little blessing or prayer over you to help you. You don't mind do you?" Rey inquired. _Confuso Lobo _smiled. "I don't mind." She said. Rey made the sign of the cross and recited the saying to go with it in Latin. He then said a little prayer to give _Confuso Lobo _strength to fight and to not be afraid. Afterwards they said a quick prayer for _Confuso Lobo's _safety and she felt a little better.

CM Punk was eagerly awaiting the match. "I am going to watch this girl get clobbered good!" He said to Paul Hymen grinning. About every Heel who didn't like _Confuso Lobo _was going to watch this match to see her get hurt. The Big Show especially. AJ did not attend a nearby monitor with Dolph and Big E; she was one of the few who feared for _Confuso Lobo's _well being and didn't want to see her get hurt. AJ knew it was going to happen though, in one way or another _Confuso Lobo _was going to face an injury of some sort. AJ kept her distance from Rey and the others though, seeing she was a "Heel" now. "You think she's even gonna make it out conscious?" Daniel asked Kane. Kane turned to look at his partner, his eyes showed coldness, with a trace of worry. "We'll be lucky if she makes it out alive…" Kane replied. For once it was not a morbid joke. That made Rey's blood run cold. _Confuso Lobo _was the last to enter the ring, seeing Ryback was the first. She watched as the cage was being lowered, now officially trapped with Ryback. _Confuso Lobo _heaved a heavy sigh and looked at Ryback, who would not meet her gaze. (He doesn't wanna hurt me, but he has no choice in the matter, does he?) _Confuso Lobo _noticed that Vickie had chosen a lot of the songs of Metallica's live album, S &M, which was her favorite album next to the Black Album. "Battery" was playing and this helped _Confuso Lobo _build momentum.

_Lashing out the action, returning the reaction, weak are ripped and torn away! Hypnotizing power, crushing all that cower Battery is here to stay. Smashing through the boundaries, lunacy has found me, cannot stop the battery! Pounding out aggression turns into obsession, cannot kill the battery!_

This worked for about a minute, when Ryback caught her off guard punching her, busting her lip open. _Confuso Lobo _groaned but didn't let herself falter. _Confuso Lobo _was able to get a drop kick to Ryback's ribcage, but that barely weakened him. He went as far as to throw her against the cage, before elbow dropping her. The cage had torn the sleeves of _Confuso Lobo's _shirt and had cut her arms. _I can already see so many things going wrong in this match. _Kane thought bitterly. Ryback pulled _Confuso Lobo _to her feet and pushed her against the cage again, this time the cage ripped and tore at the back of her shirt, cutting her back. It stung her like fire. She tried to jump up and punch Ryback, but he caught her arm and threw her to the ground. _Confuso Lobo _felt blood dribbling down her chin from where Ryback split her lower lip. She felt blood coursing its way down her back. Her arms were bleeding, but not horribly. Ryback kicked _Confuso Lobo _in the nose, knocking her backwards. Thankfully, her nose wasn't broken. It was hurt and would bruise nicely (not like anybody was going to see it) but it wasn't broken. She drop kicked Ryback again, and it seemed to have more of an effect on him. He felt dizzy, seeing _Confuso Lobo _jumped high enough this time to actually hit Ryback's head. _Confuso Lobo _charged at Ryback full speed, but he moved and she sprinted straight into the cage, scratching her arms further. Before _Confuso Lobo _could move, she found herself being plowed back onto the cage on the account of two vicious head-butts from Ryback. "Battery" ended and "Sad but true" began to play. _Confuso Lobo _felt disoriented and dizzy, as she tried to get up, a punch to the face knocked her to the ground. For the first time in a match, _Confuso Lobo _emitted a wail of hurt, showing Ryback she was in considerable pain. Ryback's cold blue eyes showed indifference, as he pulled her to her feet and clothes lined her. (He doesn't care! I knew it ever since he explained his actions with John, he's changed… Just like AJ) By this point, _Confuso Lobo _was in a pretty weak state, but something was compelling her to continue to fight and not tap out, even though she knew she was going to lose. _I will say this, Confuso Lobo is a strong fighter, and she doesn't give up easily. I feel bad having to shell shock her at some point. _Ryback thought as he kicked at _Confuso Lobo_, who was somehow dodging. This was all _Confuso Lobo _could really do now. How do you take down someone who is nearly seven feet tall? Her back was cut pretty bad, and she was still bleeding, this was weakening her slightly next to the pain she was in.

Ryback saw blood droplets from _Confuso Lobo's _back and noticed that the back of her shirt was torn showing some of her bare back, exposing the bad looking gashes. _She looks pretty hurt, I want to make this quick, but Vickie wants a good match… God this is bad. _Ryback thought, pitying the girl who really couldn't take anymore. "Sad but true" ended and "The Memory remains" played next. All of a sudden, as if the song gave _Confuso Lobo _energy, to Ryback's surprise she began fighting as if she had not been getting the life beat out of her. Ryback was shocked when he felt the first punches and kicks being released upon him. He never knew how fierce of a fighter _Confuso Lobo _truly was. When Ryback finally recovered from the initial shock, he began to fight back, catching her foot when she went to kick and pushed her backwards.

_ Fortune, fame, mirror vain, gone insane! Fortune, fame, mirror vain gone insane… dance little Tin Goddess! Drift away, fade away, little Tin Goddess! Ash to ash, dust to dust fade to black…_

CM Punk was enjoying himself, watching _Confuso Lobo _getting beat like this. Punk laughed scornfully and yelled at the monitor, "Dance little tin goddess dance!" But in fact, it _did _look like _Confuso Lobo _was doing exactly that. Dancing. She was dodging Ryback's punches with an odd sort of grace that looked as if she were dancing. Ryback at last got one punch in, causing her to fall down. That was it. She was done. _Confuso Lobo _couldn't take it anymore. She was hurt terribly and couldn't move very much now. "Please… finish me." _Confuso Lobo _croaked. She pleaded for mercy and mercy came Ryback nodded and yelled his trademark "FINISH IT!" before picking _Confuso Lobo _up and shell shocking her. AJ watched in horror and in tears, thinking that _Confuso Lobo _was possibly dead. Rey couldn't talk, Daniel had a look of pure shock on his face, and Kane stood motionless. "Oh God…" Randy whispered fearing the worst. Ryback pinned _Confuso Lobo _putting her out of her misery. Usually in this type of situation, Ryback would leave his unfortunate victim where he lies, but not this time. No this time it was different. _Confuso Lobo _moved a little, signifying she was alive. Hurt and in pain, but _alive. _Something had kept her from being killed; in a normal circumstance someone her height and weight would have been crushed to death, but not her. She survived and she was alive. Ryback being careful picked her up and carried _Confuso Lobo _backstage, where she was swarmed by her small group of friends. "Little Tin Goddess, you did well." Ryback told _Confuso Lobo _quietly.

"Oh my God, is she going to be OK?!"

"How could she have survived that shell shock?!"

"She's _conscious_ even?"

"She's alive and that's all that matters." Kane said, cutting off the overlapping chatter. "Big brother, I'm in pain." _Confuso Lobo _said addressing Kane. "I know." Kane replied, putting hand on her shoulder. _Confuso Lobo _felt woozy and couldn't really sit up very well, but felt herself being propped up carefully by Ryback. Ryback tore the remaining shredded parts of _Confuso Lobo's _shirt sleeves away and began to bandage her bleeding arms. "You're helping me?" _Confuso Lobo _asked disbelievingly. Ryback nodded. "I didn't want to fight you in the first place, but that stupid shrill excuse for a general manager told me I had to." Ryback replied. When he finished, he stood up to leave. "That's all I can do for you. She'll have to do the rest." Ryback said gesturing to AJ. "Thank you." _Confuso Lobo _said, with a slight grateful smile, it was all she could manage. AJ helped _Confuso Lobo _to her feet and took her to her dressing room. _Confuso Lobo _sat on the floor as AJ gathered a long bandage for _Confuso Lobo. _"Now this might be awkward, but in order for me to treat your back, you're gonna have to take off your shirt." _Confuso Lobo _nodded and removed her shirt. AJ gazed in shock and horror at the sight of _Confuso Lobo's _back. Yes there were many gashes bleeding profusely, but to AJ they looked like reopened scars. In fact there _were _scars that had gone unharmed. "My God…" AJ breathed. "Not pretty is it?" _Confuso Lobo _said with a bitter smile. "Are most of these…" AJ began. "Scars? Yep." _Confuso Lobo _finished. "Foster parents gave 'em all to me. Every single one." "No wonder they're bleeding so much! When scars a reopened they bleed like hell!" AJ cried. AJ looked at some of the scars that weren't reopened. Some were short, some were long, some were small, and some were very large. But the one that caught AJ's attention the most was one scar that started at the top of _Confuso Lobo's _back and ended at the top of her shorts. AJ absentmindedly let a finger trail down the scar, until _Confuso Lobo's _back arched and she flinched away from the touch. "Don't do that." _Confuso Lobo _said, fighting a laugh. "Sorry it's just this big one here… where'd you get it?" AJ asked, not being able to take her eyes off the heart wrenching sight. "Belt. Foster mom got mad 'cause I stole a few cookies from the cookie jar and took a genuine leather belt and lashed me up to twenty times. It was the last lash that did it." _Confuso Lobo _replied. AJ had to put peroxide on the wounds to clean them before she bandaged them. It was cold, and it stung a little but it was worth it when _Confuso Lobo's _wounds were treated and bandaged. "You alright?" AJ asked. "I've seen better days but you know me AJ, I'll be fine." Replied _Confuso Lobo _with a smile. _Confuso Lobo _was right, she _would _be OK. She exited the dressing room sometime later, after changing her clothes to go and see her worried friends. "Poor Rey-Rey must've been having a heart attack!" She said to herself with a chuckle.

**End of chapter 23 guys! Please review! Not sure what I'm doing for the next chapter, but I'll think of something I always do! Metallica's song lyrics do not belong to me! **


	24. Beauty Underneath

**Yay! Chapter 25 is here! Five more from being at 30 chapters. I plan to make this fic 50+ chapters depending on things and the same goes for the sequel, but the sequel may be shorter. In this chapter, **_**Confuso Lobo**_** is unmasked for the first time, how will her friends react? Read and find out!**

Her face was always hidden and covered by the mask. Nobody could account if they ever saw what her face looked like. _Confuso Lobo _wished to keep it that way; she didn't want anybody to see her face. She thought herself as ugly. Rey wanted very much to see her face, insisting that _Confuso Lobo _was _not _ugly, but each time she refused. "I'll show my face to you in time Rey-Rey." _Confuso Lobo _sighed one day after Rey asked another time. "You must understand that I do not consider myself what you all claim me to be. I am not pretty, I am not beautiful. I am merely homely. Nothing more." _Confuso Lobo _said with a sad gaze. "I'm sure that's not true." Rey said with a slight smile. _Confuso Lobo _said nothing and went to find AJ, despite knowing she was with Dolph. She always was. CM Punk passed by _Confuso Lobo _and greeted her. "Hey _Loco Lobo _how's it going?" Punk said with a cruel smile, he slapped her back in a mock friendly gesture, knowing fully her back was nowhere close to being healed after the Hell in a Cell match five days ago. "ow! What is your problem you egotistical jerk?!" She cried sending him flying backwards using her telekinesis. _Confuso Lobo _hurried past and a few seconds later, ran into Ryback. She let out a frightened squeak and had trouble forming words. "S-sorry R-Ryback I wasn't looking where I-I was going!" "You're fine." Ryback replied. "How are your arms?" He asked. "O-OK I guess." _Confuso Lobo _replied. "And your back?" "It's seen better days." _Confuso Lobo _said, wincing in pain as she stretched. "I'm sorry about that, I can honestly tell you I didn't want to hurt you, but Vickie said if I didn't, she'd look into the possibility of firing me." Ryback said. "I understand. You did what you had to." _Confuso Lobo _replied with a sad smile. "Is it true that there were scars that were reopened?" Ryback asked. "You heard correct." Replied _Confuso Lobo _answered, her eyes avoiding Ryback's and looking at the floor instead. Ryback soon left after that and left _Confuso Lobo _on her own again. Figuring she'd have no luck with AJ _Confuso Lobo _went to see Kane instead. With every step she took her back hurt more and more each time, but that was to be expected seeing that the wounds were still fairly new. They would stop hurting in a few days, a medic told _Confuso Lobo _after AJ bandaged the gashes. _Confuso Lobo _found Kane who was with Daniel in the men's locker room. Seeing that there was nobody else in there _Confuso Lobo _walked right into the locker room. Daniel raised an eyebrow. "You know that this is…" Began Daniel. "Yeah I know." _Confuso Lobo _said cutting him off. "Kane, Rey wants to see my face" _Confuso Lobo _said. "Should I take the mask off?" "Well Kane took his mask off, but it didn't go over so well!" Daniel snickered. Kane thwacked Daniel in the head once and he kept his mouth shut. "Shut up Daniel and let _me _handle this." Kane growled. "That depends. Do you _want _people to see your face?" Kane asked. "No." _Confuso Lobo _said, "I'm ugly." "That's highly doubtful." Kane replied.

"Rey said that too," _Confuso Lobo _said rolling her eyes, "He has no idea of how wrong he is." "Then let me see for myself then." Replied Kane, motioning for Daniel to leave. "What?! No! I'm not leaving I wanna see her face too!" Daniel protested. "Daniel…" Kane warned. Daniel left immediately. "Please don't make me do this." _Confuso Lobo _said; her eyes serious and pleading. "If I took my mask off, you can do the same." Kane replied. _Confuso Lobo _released a heavy sigh. "Fine." For the first time, she removed her mask revealing the face it hid. The eyes for a light hazel, which always darkened up considerably and noticeably when _Confuso Lobo _was angry or upset. Her hair was also a long dark brown. Almost so dark, it could be passed off as black. Like everything else on her body, the features of _Confuso Lobo's _face were petite. Kane saw and noticed that there were two long scars that started diagonally at the sides of her head and ended close to her jaw line. "See? I don't see anything horrible about your face." Kane said, trying to prove his point. He wasn't lying though; _Confuso Lobo _was in fact, a very pretty girl. "My scars." She muttered under her breath. Kane smirked a little. "You know those scars are pretty nice looking. " He said. "You shouldn't be ashamed of yourself _Lobo _this is who you are and there's nothing wrong with that. So what you have some scars and that's not a bad thing. It means you got away from your foster family. Now for tonight and this Monday night RAW, you're going to go around without the mask to hide your face." _Confuso Lobo _looked as if somebody had just gotten shot. "_Pardon_?!" She cried clutching the mask. Kane nodded and replied, "I swear if you do this, and you don't like it, you'll never have to remove your mask again." "Alright I'll do it." _Confuso Lobo _mumbled. She reluctantly handed her mask over to Kane and began walking away, maybe somebody would recognize her. A few minutes later, she passed Eve who looked at her funny. "Haven't I seen you somewhere?" Eve inquired. "It's possible." _Confuso Lobo _quietly replied. Eve's eyes almost popped out of her head, upon realizing who it was. "_Confuso Lobo_? Oh my goodness, darling you look… absolutely _horrible! _Who gave you those scars? Aw, don't be ashamed sweetie it's not that bad!" Eve laughed scornfully and walked by. _Confuso Lobo _waited until Eve was near a snack table, and mentally pushed her into the food headfirst. She smirked, satisfied with herself and continued to maybe find Randy or Rey. In fact she did find Randy, who was practicing in the gym. "Hey Randy." _Confuso Lobo _said looking at the figure hanging from a chin up bar. Randy dropped off the bar and approached her. "I swear I've seen you somewhere…" Randy muttered. "Randy, it's _Lobo_." The small girl before him said. "Are you serious?!" Randy cried, breaking out into a grin. "_Lobo _you look amazing without that mask on! Sure there are scars but that's nothing. I can't believe how great you look! Where'd you get the idea to take off the mask?" "Kane" _Confuso Lobo _replied, "You're about the second person who has complimented my appearance, I ran into Eve and she insulted me." "Well screw her then." Randy said with a shrug, "Who cares what _they _think, the only thing that matters is what the people who care about you think. It's what they think that matters. Not those ass-backwards Heels. All they care about is making you miserable and don't let them _Lobo. _You're stronger than they ever could hope to be."

"You care about me?" _Confuso Lobo _asked, taken aback slightly. Randy rolled his eyes, smiled and replied sarcastically, "No _Lobo _I hate you and you need to go fall in a hole somewhere!" Both Randy and _Confuso Lobo _laughed at this. It seemed appropriate for _Confuso Lobo's _question. "Of course I care about you, you're my wolf and I'm not just gonna let somebody mess with you!" Randy said, "But all joking aside, you really look good without your mask. I think you should take it off more often." _Confuso Lobo _smiled. "Thanks Randy. For everything." Randy returned the smile. "Anytime." He replied. _Confuso Lobo _exited the gym, her confidence had increased a little bit and she was eager to find AJ to show her what her face looked like. _Confuso Lobo _hadn't found AJ yet, when she found Rey. It was only fair to show Rey first before AJ, seeing he wanted to see _Confuso Lobo's _face. "Rey-Rey!" She called. He was with Sheamus talking when he spotted her. "_Lobo?! _Wow Erin, you look very pretty without the mask!" Rey exclaimed happily. "Wait is that really _Confuso Lobo?" _Sheamus asked breaking out into a grin. "Yes it's me." _Confuso Lobo _answered with a smirk.

"So you've taken off the mask?"

"Yep!"

"For how long?"

"At least until the end of RAW this coming Monday."

Sheamus was pleased to see _Confuso Lobo's _face. He, like so many others often wondered what her face looked like. They had their answer now. "See? I told you there's nothing to worry about. You're a very pretty girl. What do you have to worry about?" Rey said looking at her two scars. "Foster parents?" He asked, motioning towards the scars. "Yes. I was struck twice by my foster mother. Her nails were sharp and long. They cut very deep. Deep enough to scar." Rey winced. "I'm sorry about all the suffering you had to go through Boo, I mean that." Rey said. _Confuso Lobo _smiled a little. "It's not your fault Rey-Rey." She replied, walking away after that to find AJ. After ten minutes of searching, she found AJ at a soda vending machine. _Confuso Lobo _cleared her throat loudly and AJ turned around to see _Confuso Lobo _grinning confidently without her mask. "Erin is that you…?" AJ asked not really being able to tell who it was at first. "Bingo. We've got us a winner!" _Confuso Lobo _replied with a laugh. "_Lobo _you look really pretty without that mask! I can't believe you took it off!" AJ said hugging _Confuso Lobo. _"Really it wasn't my idea it was Kane's" _Confuso Lobo _replied. "Well it was a good one!" AJ said with a smile, "You really look pretty _Lobo._" And in fact for the first time, _Confuso Lobo _felt pretty.

**I know this was kind of a short chapter, but I thought it would be good for the readers to get an image of what **_**Lobo's **_**face looks like without the wolf mask. Will be writing more soon!**


	25. Funny as hell

**OK so this chapter is meant to be funny more then serious! It's also a little short. You have been warned :D WWE does not belong to me! **

_Confuso Lobo _didn't always bring her lap top with her, but sometimes she did. She would be eternally grateful to Rey, who bought the lap top for her for Christmas. _Confuso Lobo _loved reading fan fiction and going on a art sharing network on which she had an account on. _Confuso Lobo _was a huge fan of Transformers and Starscream was her favorite Decepticon so she often read fan fiction about that. Recently she began to read Starscream X Megatron fan fiction. Nothing too bad mainly fluff. Not knowing of course what the term lemon meant, she clicked on a lemon fic and began reading. Needless to say she never did that again. Curiosity killed the cat they say, It looks like it killed the wolf this time.

In her dressing room _Confuso Lobo _was browsing through the art sharing sight, when she stumbled across some rather… saucy pictures of Starscream X Megatron. "Oh my." She whispered, _Confuso Lobo _felt her cheeks growing hot, a sweat began to break out as well she ended up taking her mask off. _Confuso Lobo _suddenly grinned deviously to herself. (All this good stuff to myself I wonder what else I can find?) Oh yeah she hit the mother load. She was still giggling and blushing like mad when a knock came on her door. "Uh Co-come in!" _Confuso Lobo _called, closing the lap top hastily. Kane entered and noticed how red her face was. "Why's your face so red?" Kane asked. "No reason." _Confuso Lobo _said trying to make the blush go away. "Your face is crimson _Lobo! _Are you OK?" Kane pressed on. "Never been better!" She said with a nervous titter. Kane smirked. "What are looking at?" Kane inquired reaching for the lap top. "Nothing!" _Confuso Lobo _cried trying to stop Kane from getting a hold of the lap top. Too late. Kane opened the lap top and began his inspection. (O he's gonna kill me!)

People passing by the dressing room could hear Kane's loud laughter and were wondering was so funny. "Y-you were hahahahaha looking at that stuff hahahahahaha!" Kane cried, not being able to control himself. _Confuso Lobo _was now blushing once more. "It's not funny…" She said pouting. _Confuso Lobo _was very embarrassed and didn't want anybody to find out that she had been looking at slash. What made it funny for Kane was it was Starscream and Megatron, and out of everybody to do this it was _Confuso Lobo _of all people. _Confuso Lobo _looked at the lap top and the pictures once more, not really wanting to stop. Kane finally got control of himself and grinned at her. "So you like _that _kind of stuff huh?" He teased. _Confuso Lobo _growled in response. She got to one particular picture and her mouth fell open, her blush going crimson once more, only this time… she felt liquid coming out from her nose. _Confuso Lobo _put a hand up to her nose and examined what was on her fingers. It was blood. "Is your nose…. _bleeding_?!" Kane asked trying to hold in a laugh. _Confuso Lobo _shrieked in panic and embarrassment, she tore out of her dressing room to go clean herself up. Kane was busting up once again.

**OK so this was in fact a rather short chapter and I apologize, hope you got a laugh out of it! R & R please!**


	26. One amazing party!

**So after reading a really nice review, I am taking Kakashishot's advice and making this fun little chapter, I'm sure you all will enjoy! WWE does not belong to me! **

Rey had been planning this little party for a week now. He had asked AJ to distract _Confuso Lobo _while he prepared everything. Kane initially said he didn't do well at parties, but Rey convinced him otherwise. "Hey, she looks at you like an older brother, you really should come." Rey had said. Kane thought about this for a moment. "Alright I will." Kane replied. Daniel said he would come as well as the rest of the small group that cared about _Confuso Lobo. _Randy helped string decorations and Daniel helped get some small gifts. Although this was not a birthday party, Rey felt that _Confuso Lobo _deserved something to show that she was cared about and show their appreciation for her. Because the party was being held in _Confuso Lobo's _dressing room, AJ could not let her go in the dressing room, until the party.

_Confuso Lobo _was very sneaky though and was able to get past AJ one day, but Kane was there. He snuck up behind her and grabbed the collar of her shirt, then lifted her up. "What do you think _you're _doing?" Kane asked with a smirk. "Uhhhh… nothing?" _Confuso Lobo _replied with a nervous smile. "You expect me to believe that?" Kane said. "Yes?" _Confuso Lobo _asked hopefully. "No." Replied Kane, putting the girl back on the ground. "Aww!" _Confuso Lobo _cried, defeated. "You are definitely not getting in there; I was put on guard duty to keep you from getting in." Kane replied. _Confuso Lobo _stuck her tongue out and retreated for the time being. She went to a vending machine and got herself a 3 Musketeers candy bar, but as she went to unwrap and eat it, Daniel had snuck up and taken the chocolate bar. He held it above her head teasingly. _Confuso Lobo _whined and jumped up trying to grab it back but with no luck. "Daniel…" She warned, "Don't make me get Kane!" Daniel snorted and continued to hold in place. In the end Daniel had a face full of salad and _Confuso Lobo _had her chocolate bar back. _Confuso Lobo _walked around pondering a great deal of things. One of these things was why Ryback had turned into a Heel. A thought then crossed her mind: Had anybody showed him any kindness? Ryback wanted that championship and _Confuso Lobo _could not give him that, but she could give him something else. _Confuso Lobo _went back to the vending machine and got a cinnamon bun. She then proceeded to walk slowly to Ryback's dressing room, put the wrapped treat at the foot of his door, knock then run like hell. She had become rather fearful of him recently and tried to avoid him. "Who the hell…" Ryback began but saw nobody was there. He did however, see the cinnamon bun and picked it up. Ryback looked at it for a minute unsure, but unwrapped the snack and ate it.

Afterwards Ryback started walking in _Confuso Lobo's _direction the only thought in her mind (O shoot run, run, RUN!) was to get away from him. Immediately. "You!" Ryback cried power walking after _Confuso Lobo_, putting two and two together. _Confuso Lobo _squeaked and picked up the pace. Ryback was quick though and caught her, blocking her exit. She was getting good and ready to cause a chair to hit him and knock him out if he tried anything to hurt her. Ryback felt an overwhelming sense of fear and desperation coming from somewhere or _someone. _(!RYBACK!) "Calm down, it's OK I'm not going to hurt you." Ryback said. "You have turned heel though. I expected you to come after me. You have attacked others. Why not me?" _Confuso Lobo _said uncertainly. Ryback could hear the underlying venom within her voice and could tell she went from small, meek, and frightened to cold, strong, and angry. "Well let's just say you're a special exception." Ryback replied. "Oh and the others are not?" _Confuso Lobo _snarled. Ryback was surprised at how much anger and pain was being brought out now. "You want that championship, I understand that. But why hurt those who have hardly anything to with Cena? Then you leave my brother and Daniel to fend for themselves when the stupid Shield came out and attacked them! Why?! It's not fair!" Ryback stared at her taking in _Confuso Lobo's _words. Ryback then said nothing and walked away. _Confuso Lobo _growled low in her throat and did the same, walking away. (If he ever hurts Kane, Ryback will pay dearly.) "Oh yes…" _Confuso Lobo _whispered, "He will be sorry." Rey came running up to her excitedly a few minutes later. "What is it?" She asked. "I got Vickie's permission to redecorate your dressing room, which I did. You wanna come see?" Rey replied. "Say what? Are you serious? Sure I'll come! Let's go!" _Confuso Lobo _cried happily, wanting to see what her dressing room looked like now, unaware that she was going to a party. When they got to _Confuso Lobo's _dressing room, the lights were off and _Confuso Lobo _had to turn them on. As soon as they did, all of the guests (except for Kane) yelled "SURPRISE!" Out of the sudden startle, _Confuso Lobo _caused two balloons to pop. "What _is _this?" She cried partly out of shock and alarm. "A party duh!" Randy laughed. "Party?" _Confuso Lobo _asked. "You've never had a party?!" AJ inquired surprised. "No…I can't say that I have." _Confuso Lobo _replied. "Well this is your first party then!" Daniel said with a smile. The cake was amazing seeing that AJ baked it. One particular snack _Confuso Lobo _liked was mountain dew with lemon sherbet in it.

_Confuso Lobo _received a lot of good gifts as well. The first gift she got was from Rey. It was a biography about Vincent Price, one of _Confuso Lobo's _favorite actors. The second gift was from Randy this was a Starscream action figure, which caused Kane to bark out a loud laugh seeing what happened when he saw _Confuso Lobo _looking at Megatron X Starscream stuff on her laptop. AJ had bought her a Phantom of The Opera Erik plushy, seeing that _Confuso Lobo _loved Phantom of The Opera. Daniel had gotten her the entire Transformers G1 series, which actually didn't cost that much. Kane had bought a book on telekinesis, so she could hopefully learn to control it better. "Alright Boo, this one is from all of us. Seeing that this is a pretty big gift and seeing that this is big for you, I'm going to open the door in case you run out of the room." _Confuso Lobo _cocked her head questioningly. Randy got out his Iphone to record it. This was going to be priceless… Rey handed her an envelope which contained a small credit card looking object. _Confuso Lobo_ dropped it by accident and picked it back up, when she saw what it was, the girl let out a scream of pure joy. She ran out of the room yelling happily, "I'M GOING TO DISNEY WORLD! I'M GOING TO DISNEY WORLD! YES YES YES YES!" It was an annual pass to Disney world in Orlando, Florida. _Confuso Lobo _had never been to Disney World and always wanted to go. Now she had her chance. On her next vacation, AJ would go to Disney World with her. _Confuso Lobo _ran back inside her dressing room and hugged everyone who was present. Even Randy was tolerating something that he normally wouldn't like. The Big Show had heard _Confuso Lobo's _gleeful cries and muttered to himself, "I wanna go to Disney World…

**LOL Oh Big Show, you're so funny! So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it's took me so long to upload, I've been busy with exams in school, but now I am out for the summer! :D Please read and review. Next chapter will be covering when **_**Confuso Lobo **_**and AJ go to Disney World! **


	27. Healed heart and soul

**Dang AJ was pretty harsh towards Kaitlyn this past Monday night RAW. That was low even for her. So without further ado here is this nice little chapter between, **_**Confuso Lobo **_**and Kaitlyn. WWE does not belong to me!**

AJ _knew _she had seen it. _Confuso Lobo _wasn't happy, but now wasn't the time to talk with AJ. Somebody else needed somebody to comfort them and _Confuso Lobo _was going to do that. AJ passed _Confuso Lobo _in the hall and saw that she was going to Kaitlyn's dressing room. "Whoa, wait! Where are you going?" AJ cried. _Confuso Lobo _glanced back with a somewhat cold look in her eyes. "To help a friend." Was her only reply. When _Confuso Lobo _reached Kaitlyn's dressing room, she could hear the sounds of quiet sobbing. _Confuso Lobo _knocked. "Who is it?" Kaitlyn called not being able to stop crying. "A friend." _Confuso Lobo _called back. Kaitlyn opened the door and immediately recognized _Confuso Lobo. _ "You? What are you doing here?" Kaitlyn asked dabbing at her eyes. "I've come to help you. I saw what AJ did to you out there and it just wasn't right. It was beyond cruel and I want help you." _Confuso Lobo _replied with a sympathetic smile. "Sure alright come right in." Kaitlyn said showing _Confuso Lobo _inside. Kaitlyn sniffed and sat back down on her couch and _Confuso Lobo _sat next to her. _Confuso Lobo _handed Kaitlyn a tissue and she blew her nose. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this! It's just what AJ said was so _hurtful!_ I don't understand why some people have to be so mean!" _Confuso Lobo _patted Kaitlyn's hand sympathetically and said, "I've been through a lot too. My past is full of a lot of hurt and pain with countless tears. Can I show you something? I know we don't know each other very well, but I know I can trust you, as I have trusted AJ. Have a look at my back." Kaitlyn looked at _Confuso Lobo _questioningly but obeyed.

Kaitlyn lifted _Confuso Lobo's _shirt and gasped loudly at the sight of her scarred back. "Oh my God! Who did this to you?!" Kaitlyn exclaimed worriedly. "My foster mother did this to me." _Confuso Lobo _replied. She then proceeded to tell Kaitlyn everything that had happened to her in her life. Kaitlyn could hardly believe it. "So you don't know where you got your powers from?" Kaitlyn asked. "No to this day I do not know if I inherited them or just acquired them on my own." _Confuso Lobo _answered. Kaitlyn sighed. "You know believe it or not, AJ and I used to be best friends. I just wish she'd stop all this nonsense and realize what she's doing. I want things to go back how they were between us, but I know that's not going to happen." Kaitlyn said still continuing to cry a little. _Confuso Lobo _gently took hold of her wrist and began to sing. It was a language unknown to Kaitlyn and it very well could have been Latin. "_Anabitur anima tua, noli flere, non sentiut dolore. Deus vulneribus tuis sanabo te._" Kaitlyn didn't know whether to be shocked at the warm rushing sensation going from her arm to her heart or the beautiful soprano voice that just seemed to pop out of nowhere from the girl sitting next to her. "What was that?" Kaitlyn asked examining her arm. "A healing prayer or incantation I made up. It's supposed to help people feel better and give them energy." _Confuso Lobo _explained. "Now that you mention it, I do feel a little better!" Kaitlyn said trying to smile a little. "Thank you so much for being here for me when no-one else was." Kaitlyn said, "I really appreciate it!" "You are more than welcome." _Confuso Lobo _replied. "I wanted to know something," _Confuso Lobo _said, "I have an annual pass to Disney World for Orland Florida. Would you like to come with me when I go?" Kaitlyn broke out into a true grin, "Sure!" Kaitlyn cried happily, "I'd love to!" _Confuso Lobo _smiled back. "Alright it's settled you're going!" "A word of advice _Lobo,_" Kaitlyn said. "Be wary of AJ. I know you can only see her as a sister, but be careful. One wrong action or word and she _will _hurt you!" "Oh, but she's already hurt me." Out came _Confuso Lobo's _quiet reply. "Are you serious?! When did she do this?!" Kaitlyn shouted outraged. "Two months ago. I beat her precious little Ziggy and the next thing I knew AJ got in the ring with me and gave me a black eye." _Confuso Lobo _said calmly. "That's just horrible!" Kaitlyn cried, "You're still friends with her?!" "I forgave AJ and we've became close again." _Confuso Lobo _replied. "Well just please be careful! Alright?" Kaitlyn said with a quick hug. _Confuso Lobo _nodded and exited, leaving Kaitlyn to her thoughts.

**OK chapter, but after what happened on RAW it was just horrible what happened with Kaitlyn, so I made this little chapter. I know I fibbed on the last chapter, but I'm working on the Disney World chapter so keep your pants on! And for those of you smart alecks out there I admit, I used google translate so the English translation of the Latin words may not be quite spot on, but here is the translation of **_**Lobo's **_**words: "Your soul will be healed, do not weep, do not feel pain. God heal your wounds." Please review! **


	28. At Disneyworld

**OK as promised here is the awaited Disney World chapter! Enjoy! WWE does not belong to me!**

AJ couldn't go to Disney World due to fact that she had fallen ill recently. _Confuso Lobo _had spoken to AJ about inviting Kaitlyn on the trip and AJ said that she didn't mind. _Confuso Lobo _chose Kaitlyn, Kane, Randy, Daniel, Rey, and Sin Cara to accompany her on the trip. Rey was looking forward to it, so was Kaitlyn. Everybody had brought their own money to buy some souvenirs and to buy some snacks, however Rey brought money for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. All of them got on the bus around four in the morning. Despite their tiredness, everybody for the most part was excited and nobody wanted to go back to sleep. "So are you going on The Haunted Mansion?" Kaitlyn asked with a smile. "W-what's that?" _Confuso Lobo _asked, a shiver running down her spine. "Oh it's nothing to be afraid of! It's not all _that _scary!" Kaitlyn replied. "Unless a _ghost _follows you home!" Daniel teased. "Oh yeah, let's freak her out before and during the ride and _maybe_ she won't make something explode on the ride!" Kane said. It was meant to be a joke, but at the same time he was serious. He didn't want _Confuso Lobo _getting _too _scared, seeing that something just might happen if she got too scared. "Don't let him get to you Erin," Randy chimed in, "Daniel will probably be the first to get scared, scream like a girl, and pee or crap himself!" Kane and _Confuso Lobo _laughed loudly at that. "We might just have to see to that." _Confuso Lobo _said with a menacing grin, joined by Kane. "You guys are mean." Daniel muttered. "Oh come on Daniel they're just messing with ya!" Rey cried with a laugh. "Just don't be scared, it's really not that scary. It's more silly then scary I promise." Kaitlyn said. "I know what I want to go on first!" _Confuso Lobo _cried. "Which is?" Randy inquired. "Splash Mountain!" _Confuso Lobo _replied. "Oh isn't that the one where you're in a log and it's kind of like a river ride?" Randy asked. "Yeah! I've heard you get really wet!" She replied. "Great. Just great." Kane said sarcastically, "I going to get wet!" "It'll be fun Kane trust me!" _Confuso Lobo _said. They stopped once to get lunch and continued on. By twelve o clock noon, the group had arrived. They had to get hotel rooms first so they did just that. Kaitlyn and _Confuso Lobo _roomed together, Daniel and Kane had a room with each other, and (And Daniel started a fight over which bed is whose.) Randy roomed by himself, and Rey and Sin Cara shared a room. At last the group could get to the fun stuff. "Alright _Lobo _show us where Splash Mountain is, cause I have admit I'm pretty eager to go on that." Randy said. _Confuso Lobo _pointed to a large mountain looking attraction a small distance away. "How did you know?" Kaitlyn asked surprised. "I've seen pictures of it online." _Confuso Lobo _replied with a shrug. The group got to the ride and only waited five minutes before being seated. _Confuso Lobo _and Kaitlyn were seated at the front row, Kane and Daniel were behind them, Sin Cara and Rey were in the third, and Randy got stuck in the last row with some other woman. As the ride began _Confuso Lobo _already seemed amused at the animatronics, although they creeped Daniel out a little. _Confuso Lobo _immediately recognized Brer Rabbit's voice. "Wakko! It's Wakko!" She cried. Kaitlyn was confused. "What do you mean?" Kaitlyn asked. "Jess Harnell is voicing Brer Rabbit; he also voiced Wakko in Animaniacs! That's one of my favorite shows!" _Confuso Lobo _explained. As Kaitlyn listened, she too recognized the voice. "That singing is getting irritating!" Kane growled. As they got to Brer Fox's lair _Confuso Lobo _shivered a little. "Scared?" Kaitlyn asked with a smirk. "Well, maybe a little." _Confuso Lobo _replied. "It's OK. Everybody get's scared sometimes." Kaitlyn replied with a smile. "Guys? Look!" Daniel called pointing. All of them saw the infamous drop. _Confuso Lobo _whimpered a little. "It'll be fun!" Kaitlyn assured _Confuso Lobo_ squeezing her hand. As they descended the drop, Kaitlyn and _Confuso Lobo _screamed. Daniel could be heard yelling: "Oh craaaaaaaaaaaaap!" Kane could be heard laughing at this. Randy seemed calm throughout it somehow and Sin Cara got freaked a little. All of them got wet, but _Confuso Lobo _and Kaitlyn were drenched. "That was amazing!" _Confuso Lobo _cried happily. "See? I told you. It wasn't that bad." Kaitlyn replied. "Except for that singing." Kane said, "Those songs are going to be stuck in my head!"

"Where to next?"Rey asked. "I think we should go on the mad tea party in Fantasy Land!" Kaitlyn said. "Is everyone good with that?" Everybody agreed. "I know that one! It sounds like fun!" _Confuso Lobo _said. "Hope nobody throws up." Kane said. Daniel almost did, but thankfully nobody threw up. "OK I've got to stop spinning before I fall on my ass." Randy said as he disembarked. "How about we go on It's a small world?" Rey suggested. "NO!" Everybody shouted in unison. "Looks like small world is out of the question." Rey said with a shrug. "I have an idea," Kane said, "I propose we leave The Haunted Mansion for last but _at night_." _Confuso Lobo _grinned and nodded. Everybody thought that was a great idea. "_Lobo _why don't we go on Peter Pan's flight?" Kaitlyn suggested. "No way! We're _guys _we don't wanna go on that!" Daniel protested. "Fine then you guys can wait for us outside the ride." _Confuso Lobo _said smiling. Rey shrugged. "Alright." He said. Kaitlyn and _Confuso Lobo _enjoyed themselves on that one and after that the two girls went on The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh. (Much to the men's dislikes) After spending some time in Magic Kingdom the group went to the animal kingdom soon after that. Around eight o clock, the group headed back to Magic Kingdom for the main event, The Haunted Mansion. Kaitlyn and _Confuso Lobo _liked messing with the interactive queue of the entrance and even found the bride's wedding ring. Kane liked the Dread family murder mystery and figured it out in twenty seconds, but would not tell _Confuso Lobo _who it was. "Go look behind her head." Kane said. _Confuso Lobo _did. "Ohhhh." She said. "Check this out guys!" _Confuso Lobo _cried pointing towards one particular grave. She read it out loud: "'Farewell forever Mr. Frees, your voice will carry on the breeze.'" _Confuso Lobo _smiled sadly and touched the memorial stone. "What's so special about it?" Rey asked. "Paul Frees was an amazing voce actor, _Confuso Lobo _explained, "He voiced The Ghost Host here." "But I thought you didn't know anything about The Haunted Mansion." Randy said raising an eyebrow. "I don't but I was researching famous voice actors and Mr. Frees's name came up and it said he was The Ghost Host." _Confuso Lobo _replied. After ten minutes they entered. _Confuso Lobo _stuck close to Kane in case she got scared. The narration of The Ghost Host began and the room began to stretch and the morbid and funny situations of the stretching portraits were revealed, which caused _Confuso Lobo _giggle. However when the lights when out and the lightning flashed, revealing The Ghost Host hanging above the guests, _Confuso Lobo _whimpered and clutched Kane's arm fearfully. "It's OK. Don't be afraid." Kane whispered. The guests continued to walk down a hall of portraits until they reached their doom buggies. _Confuso Lobo _sat with Kane so he could "protect" her if she got too scared.

The coffin with the man who wanted to get out freaked _Confuso Lobo _out a little bit, but the corridor of doors freaked her out even more. Kane squeezed her hand and that made her calm down. When they got to the Séance room with Madame Leota, this seemed to mesmerize _Confuso Lobo _and cause her to wonder to herself how they got Madame Leota's head in the crystal ball. Kaitlyn thought the ball room was cool, with all the ghosts suddenly appearing and beginning to dance. Rey and Sin Cara thought that was pretty impressive themselves. The attic is what freaked Daniel and _Confuso Lobo _out the most. The bride with her hatchet, along with the disappearing heads of the grooms. The bride's wedding vows were rather creepy. _Confuso Lobo _did like the graveyard however and thought it was funny when a ghost popped up from a tombstone, screamed, and in turn causing Daniel to scream like a girl. "I got one right at least!" Randy's voice came from two doombuggies behind them. _Confuso Lobo's _ears picked up the eerie laughter of Candy Candido and his singing in the background of Grim Grinning Ghosts. "You know that deep and gravelly voice you hear in the background?" _Confuso Lobo _said to Kane. "Yeah?" Kane replied. "That's the voice of Candy Candido, a voice actor and performer. He could change his voice from a soprano, tenor, and bass rather easily. He also did some voice work for Disney. He voiced Fidget in The Great Mouse Detective one of most known roles." Kane was impressed by her knowledge of all these people, how did she remember all of this? _Confuso Lobo _was amused by the hitchhiking ghosts; in fact almost everybody was amused by them. It was safe to assume that Little Leota's "Hurry back…" speech at the end freaked _everybody _out. By nine o clock the small group went back to their hotel rooms. _Confuso Lobo _and Kaitlyn met up in Randy's room to talk with the others. Still feeling in a scary mood _Confuso Lobo _told Rey to turn the lights out in the room so she could tell them the story of Phantom Manor. "…Some still hear the bride's mournful, beautiful singing coming from the manor to this very day." _Confuso Lobo _waited until it was deathly quiet and began to sing as the bride did on the Phantom Manor audio she had heard a few days ago. _Confuso Lobo _loved Vincent Price so when she found the English recording for Phantom Manor she was incredibly happy. When everybody heard the singing from nowhere they shuddered and chills ran down their spines, and Daniel got very freaked out. "That was really good! You had me going for a second!" Rey said. "How are you able to sing like that?" Kaitlyn asked. _Confuso Lobo _shrugged. "I don't know. I just one day started singing and a soprano voice came forth." The group soon went to sleep after that. _Confuso Lobo _was never going to forget this day. Not ever.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! BTW Phantom Manor is an attraction similar to The Haunted Mansion at Disneyland Paris. It's designed to be scarier and darker then The Haunted Mansion. Here is a link of the singing bride Melanie Ravenswood, It's not me singing I should mention. The song shows what **_**Confuso Lobo **_**sounded like when singing. It's called The Bride's Welcome. Please review. ** watch?v=NhPtBexPnY4


	29. Her laughing place

**OK this chapter is more humorous then a lot of the other chapters that I've done. I must say this chapter is very much inspired by "The Laughing Place" in Disney's Song of the South. When I first began to write down the early character notes for **_**Confuso Lobo **_**not only as a child like teen, but as a constant trickster who pranked a lot of the Heels often. So this is definitely inspired by Song of the South and early ideas for **_**Confuso Lobo. **_**Please enjoy and please review! WWE does not belong to me.**

Well once again she was caught. Days after Punk's return, only then did he realize that _Confuso Lobo's _demon prank was a hoax and he was determined to get her back. One night on RAW she was wandering around minding her own, when she felt a strong pair of hands grab the back of her shirt and lift her up. "You evil little thing! I figured out your demon hoax and now you're dead! You're coming with me and getting an ass whooping!" When Punk said "ass whooping" he meant there was going to be a nasty fight. But there wouldn't be. Not if _Confuso Lobo _could help it. "Hey Dolph I caught her! Now she's gonna get it!" Dolph Ziggler came from the side and grinned nastily. "Well, well, looks like wolfie has lost her wit!" He taunted. _Confuso Lobo _thought of what she could do in this situation. A slow, sly grin came over her face. She remembered that story from Disney's Song of the South, the one about B'rer Rabbit's laughing place and how he outsmarted the ones who wished to hurt him. _Confuso Lobo _grinned and Punk caught this. "_What _are you smiling at?" He asked suspiciously. "Oh I was just thinking of a special place I go to when I'm frightened or angry and I feel better." She replied. Picturing their faces in her mind, when they went to her "laughing place" caused her to start laughing. "What place is this?" Ziggler asked. _Confuso Lobo _could hardly manage for laughing. "M-my laughing place!" She choked out. "There is no such place!" Punk protested. _Confuso Lobo _giggled. "Oh sure there is Punky! And I tell you it's here! It's here I tell you!" "Oh really?" Ziggler asked raising an eyebrow. "Uh-huh!" _Confuso Lobo _said continuing to giggle. "Show us then." Punk said, thinking full well that _Confuso Lobo _was merely tricking them. (And she was) "Well, I kinda can't with you carrying me by my shirt Punky." _Confuso Lobo _replied. Punk growled angrily, because he knew it was true. Punk put the mischievous girl on the ground and she began to walk. Ziggler and Punk were prepared for one of her tricks, but so far there was nothing. _Maybe she really does have a laughing place. _Ziggler thought to himself.

They walked for a while until they seemed to come to the boiler room of the arena. A basement maybe? Punk couldn't tell. Upon reaching the door, _Confuso Lobo _handed them pies, a large pitcher of lemonade, an exercise ball, and a cake. "What's all this for?" Punk asked confused. "Oh there is just a _horrible _monster down there that I can't get rid of! Maybe if you went down there and threw all that stuff at it, maybe, just maybe it'll leave!" _Confuso Lobo _said, looking at the two heels pleadingly. Ziggler sighed exasperated. "Fine." He said. "Come on Punk, let's get this over with!" Oh I _should _mention, the power went out shortly ago, so be careful!" _Confuso Lobo _said smirking. "I'll go first then. Give me the pies and cake and I'll throw 'em at 'em!" Ziggler said putting on a brave face, even though he felt a little scared. Ziggler marched down the stairs with the four pies and cake balanced on his head. When he got down the stairs he called out to the monster: "Hey! You get out of here! No monster is gonna scare me away from here! Especially a big, stupid, idiotic one like you!" And with that Ziggler threw the pies and cake. Oh they hit the monster all right. A few seconds later a horrible roar was heard followed by a terrible scream. Ziggler was getting his butt handed to him and got chokeslammed. He came out with remaining pieces of cake smashed on his head and his shirt tattered and torn. Ziggler was so scared he was in a fetal position. _Confuso Lobo _was trying so hard not to laugh, her face was crimson. Punk was frightened but he took the ball, and lemonade down there and yelled at the monster using some rather colorful language, which caused _Confuso Lobo _to launch into a fit of giggles, which increased into loud laughter when Punk came out with the ball popped and around his body and lemonade poured all over him. All of them heard the monster shout, YOU BOTH ARE DEAD! YOU'RE GETTING A ONE WAY TICKET TO HELL AND YOU'RE NEVER COMING BACK!" The monster stomped up the stairs and began beating the tar out of both men, who looked so scared their skin had turned just as white as Sheamus's. The monster was in fact Kane, who was beyond angry. The two men ran away as Kane came after them. _Confuso Lobo _was on the ground in stitches, she was laughing so hard that tears were decorating her face. "Laughing place my ass!" Punk cried as he sprinted away in the distance. "I-I never s-said it was _your _laughing place! I said it was _my _laughing place!" She cried in complete hysterics. Oh yes, she had outdone herself this time. Ziggler and Punk may hate her, but this was the best thing she had ever come up with.

**Yep this was a short chapter, but when I wrote this I intended the chapter to be short and funny! The quote spoken by **_**Lobo **_**at the end of the chapter was from Song of the South which does not belong to me! I hope you enjoyed and please review! **


	30. Plan for Revenge

**OK Let me just say I am so sorry for not uploading for a while. My lap top needs to get repaired so I have to use the computer at my Dad's. So here is the awaited chapter 30! Enjoy and review. **

**I know I said it would be 50+ chapters but I need to finish this one and begin work on the sequel.**

Due to recent events AJ and _Confuso Lobo _were no longer close. Kailtyn and _Confuso Lobo _became close however and both agreed they did not need AJ. _Confuso Lobo's _right arm had to be bandaged due to AJ recently attacking her backstage and twisted her arm. Kane and Kaitlyn bandaged the arm and Kane forbid _Confuso Lobo _to fight that night. It was a few weeks after Money in The Bank and The Wyatt family was officially on the roster. Every time they came near _Confuso Lobo _she hid behind Kane before they saw her. "You're really scared of them?" Kane asked when he saw _Confuso Lobo _shaking from pure fear. "Don't be afraid of them. If they lay one finger on you, they're _dead._ Whether you do something with your telekinesis or I eviscerate them first they are all dead if they hurt you." Kane said. AJ on they other hand still couldn't believe _Confuso Lobo _had "betrayed" her and became friends with Kaitlyn. AJ was plotting her revenge. It couldn't be something like Kaitlyn. No it had to be big, it had to be humiliating and heart wrenching. The first ideas were slowly coming to her and it made her grin thinking of what would be in store. AJ approached _Confuso Lobo _with a smile. "I want to challenge you to a Hell in a Cell match two weeks from now." AJ said. _Confuso Lobo _agreed if only to give AJ payback for what she had done to her. Unfortunately it was _Confuso Lobo's _"time of the month" which caused cravings for chocolate and other foods. It also caused much mood swings and heavy bleeding. If a Heel said one wrong word to her during this time, it was a known fact somebody was going to get a bad taste of _Confuso Lobo's _telekinesis. The last time this happened CM Punk got a door slammed in his face. Literally. According to Randy who had seen the ordeal and even laughed at it, Punk called _Confuso Lobo Loco Lobo _which caused her to scream, "DO I LOOK INSANE TO YOU?!" A door slammed in his face and left a nice big red mark on his cheek. A lot of people knew not to mess with her if it was her time. Kane found it amusing when she was stuffing her face with chocolate. There was one day during said week when Randy smirked when looking at _Confuso Lobo's _Starscream action figure and said, "I bet you wish you had a Megatron figure for a complete set." The girl blushed crimson. "How did you know about that?" She asked. Randy laughed. "Kane."

"So I hear AJ's challenged you?" Randy asked. _Confuso Lobo _nodded. "A Hell in a Cell match which I _will _win!" "That's awesome, but just be careful AJ will try something." Randy warned. _Confuso Lobo _didn't care. She wanted vengeance for all the crap she had been taking from AJ and she wanted to get AJ back for what she had done to Kaitlyn with the fake secret admirer. Kane liked the fact that this might settle the score between _Confuso Lobo _and AJ. It was something that needed to be done and _Confuso Lobo _was slowly but surely standing up for herself more and more as the days went by. Meanwhile AJ had finally concocted the plan for humiliation and ultimate prank that would occur the night of the match. "I have to go tell Ziggy!" She squealed. Dolph was more shocked then amused at first asking, "Oh come on AJ what has that girl ever done to _you_?" "You know she betrayed me for that trash heap Kaitlyn!" AJ cried. "Now she's on Kaitlyn's side and feels so sorry for her." "Well tell about your little scheme here and maybe I'll help you." Dolph said with a smirk. "You _will _help me Ziggy and trust me it's to die for! I will tell you this much though: _Confuso Lobo's _skin will be permanently dyed green when it's all over!" AJ said giggling. Dolph still couldn't quite figure out what AJ was planning but he went with it anyway. _We're not hurting her. _Dolph thought. _It's not like anybody's gonna get hurt. _But Dolph was wrong. Neither Dolph or AJ foresaw what was going to happen on that night. AJ was playing with fire and very soon she was going to learn that when somebody played with fire they got burned…

**OK guys sorry for the short chapter but I really needed to update and let everybody know yes I am continuing this story it'll just be shorter. There might be two or three chapters and one bonus chapter where I talk about where I got the inspiration and some ideas that were discarded. I will be able to update another chapter maybe sometime today or the weekend after this coming one. **


	31. The final humiliation AKA For the last

**I'm back with chapter 31 with the second to last chapter of this story please review and enjoy. Big shocker coming up here you don't want to miss that! **

On the night of July 29th 2013 the Hell in a Cell between AJ Lee and _Confuso Lobo _took place. All those who supported and cared about _Confuso Lobo _was there. A few hours before Dolph helped AJ with her revenge scheme and placed the bucket on top of a ladder in the cell. Dolph told _Confuso Lobo _that a contract for a match with the Diva's champion was in there. It was in fact a lie. What was really in the bucket was soupy green slime with a secret ingredient to dye _Confuso Lobo's _skin green. AJ would ultimately be the one to pull the rope at the right time. Kane warned _Confuso Lobo _it could be a trick, but _Confuso Lobo _really thought it was a combined ladder match with Hell in A Cell. Unfortunately along with her innocence _Confuso Lobo _was very naïve. The fight went on for a long time both girls were equally matched in skill. Both girls almost pinned each other multiple times, but AJ would not be finished with _Confuso Lobo _until that slime was poured upon her. At one point AJ and _Confuso Lobo _hit each other hard enough to bring blood. Both of them had their lips cut. After another good fifteen minutes both of them were getting tired. It was then AJ noticed _Confuso Lobo _was in position. AJ grabbed the concealed rope and pulled it good and pulled it hard. _Confuso Lobo _had no time to move as the slime drenched her…

Instinctively her eyes shut. For a moment _Confuso Lobo _thought she was dreaming. She didn't want to open her eyes, but she had to. _Confuso Lobo _heard the shrill unforgiving laughter of AJ first, then Dolph joined in pointing and laughing.

(Why are they laughing? What's happened? What is on me?)

When _Confuso Lobo _opened her eyes, she saw it. The slime in which she was covered was the source of AJ's mirth. Backstage other Heels were laughing. The members of The Shield were laughing at this, even Damien Sandow who thought it was _highly _stupid was laughing at what was being shown on the monitors. Long story short: Every single Heel who disliked _Confuso Lobo _was laughing uncontrollably at the spectacle before them.

(STOP LAUGHING AT ME! O Kane HELP ME!)

This was too much for her. Now they had _really _done it. Oh yes she had been called names sworn at, beaten, and even been ambushed out of the blue. But _this… _This was just too far. Although admitingly it could have been _much _worse then it was, this was too much for the young soul to bear. Tears were coming forth, angry, hurt tears that wouldn't stop.

(THAT'S IT! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! THEY'RE NOT GONNA LAUGH AT ME NOW!)

Seconds after the tears came, her telekinesis issued forth. The cage door was ripped off with an unbelievable amount of force. AJ and Dolph were mentally thrown out of the ring and they started running for dear life backstage. _Confuso Lobo _began walking slowly out of the ring behind them. The announcer table flew forward and almost hit Dolph but he narrowly escaped it. As AJ ran she bumped into Kaitlyn and tried to push her aside, but Kaitlyn seized her wrists and shouted at her, "Why did you have to do that?! Now she probably going to destroy this whole place!" AJ ignored this and continued running with Dolph. When the other wrestlers saw _Confuso Lobo _coming the entire backstage was in a panic except for Kane, Randy, Rey, Sin Cara, Daniel and Kaitlyn. The Heels who had given her nothing but grief tried to get in their dressing room, found their doors slamming shut and not opening. Food was being thrown everywhere, hitting people, smashing on the walls, a fire extinguisher hit Big E. in the head. Out in the ring a terrible fire began out of mysterious circumstances unknown to anyone who witnessed it. Chairs and tables were being whipped and thrown around furiously in mid air almost hitting many people. Rey went to try and calm _Confuso Lobo _down, but Kane stopped him. "You can't stop her! She's in a rage and cannot and _will not _be reasoned with!" _Confuso Lobo's _friends could only watch the destruction and hope for something to come forth and quell her. The doors to the exit opened themselves and she walked outside. Heels and other wrestlers were scared out of their minds, although nobody was hurt, the people were terribly frightened. "I caused this…" AJ whispered frightened tears made their way down her face. Back outside _Confuso Lobo's _rampage ended when she tripped over a speed bump. She landed face first on the pavement scraping her nose. Slowly and surely she came out of the hellish trance and looked around. _Confuso Lobo _realized it had been no dream. This actually happened and she began to cry with remorse and humiliation all together. After a few moments, _Confuso Lobo _got to her feet and went back inside. Nobody dared to approach her. AJ ran back to the ring, she knew _Confuso Lobo _wanted to finish what was started.

The fire in the ring stopped out of nowhere when _Confuso Lobo _was outside, it was safe to enter and get back to the fight. AJ and _Confuso Lobo _continued to fight never mind the fact that the slime had dried and stuck to her skin. AJ raced out of the cage and _Confuso Lobo _scaled the cage and stood on top of it staring AJ down. "Don't do it. For the love of _God _please don't do it!" Randy whispered under his breath. Rey was scared Kaitlyn was nervous on what was going to happen. _Confuso Lobo _jumped and AJ jumped out of the way. The cage caught _Confuso Lobo _too many times on the way down. The wounds were deep and they were terrible. They were bad enough to kill. She landed on her back, bleeding and weeping. AJ started crying hysterically and couldn't stop. That was all Kane needed to see. Kane sprinted out from backstage, picked the bleeding girl up and carried her to her awaiting and despairing friends. She lie in his arms peering up at her crying friends. Kane was trying to keep his composure.

_Oh God I'm bleeding…. Oh God I'm bleeding!_

Blood was everywhere but Kane didn't care that she was getting blood on him. He wouldn't let the medic touch her or take her away.

_Oh God you're bleeding._

Out of nowhere a horrible pain coursed through their bodies. _Confuso Lobo _was wailing in pain with her loved ones who had formed a semi circle around her. Anybody who ever helped her or loved her felt this pain.

_Oh God I'm dying…_

_Confuso Lobo _knew she was dying and she also knew it wouldn't be long until she did die.

_Oh God you're dying._

Her loved ones knew she was dying too. "Please just hold on!" Kaitlyn sobbed. Randy was trying so hard to hold it in, but just couldn't. Rey was holding her hand trying to reassure her that she wouldn't die, but he knew it was of no use.

_Oh God I'm dying!_

Once more the pain came again. The screaming and crying was at it's peak. Kane got it the worst. He was not screaming nor crying but it did hurt and it hurt horribly. It was one of the worst things any of them felt. At last the screams and wails quieted at _Confuso Lobo's _body relaxed and fell limp.

_Oh God…. I'm dead…_

She breathed her last. All of them saw it. Kane felt it. That almost caused Kane to start crying.

_Oh God your dead!_

_Oh God your dead!_

_Oh God your dead!_

Kaitlyn was hyperventilating she was crying so hard. AJ was still screaming. Screaming for _Confuso Lobo _to get up and stop playing tricks. Randy had his face turned to the side but it was evident that he was crying. Rey was the one who crying the most. He was the one that first gained _Confuso Lobo's _trust and had trained her. Kane rose to his feet and announced to them that she had to be buried. All of them agreed and Kane took them to a place where nobody knew about it but them. An hour of work was done and _Confuso Lobo _was buried. A grave marker was put at the sight. They emotionally paid their respects. When they were gone and AJ was sure they were back at the arena, she approached the grave. "I'm so sorry!" She wailed. "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you! I should have never poured that slime on you! Please forgive me!" AJ sobbed until she could cry no more. After a few more minutes of grieving, she left the dead to sleep eternally.

**I hope this wasn't too bad. I hope you guys liked this and maybe I made some people cry! Please read and review. Final chapter is next! The words in italics are the lyrics to the finale of Godspell which does not belong to me nor does WWE!**


	32. Epilogue

**This is a relatively short chapter seeing it's the epilogue I really hope you guys enjoyed this story please read and review. Another big shocker here!**

It was a month since _Confuso Lobo's _death. Inside Kane was still mourning. There came an evening where there was a knock on his door. When Kane opened the door, it was The Undertaker. "What are you doing here?" Kane asked. Undertaker sighed and replied. "Little brother I need to show you something." Kane was confused but he let his brother in anyway. Undertaker sat on the couch and sighed again. "What's this about?" Kane asked. "See for yourself." Undertaker said, handing Kane a piece of paper. Kane saw it was a letter and began to read it. What was on the letter shook him to his core.

_Dear Kane and Taker, I know my time for this world is not much longer so I must tell you my darkest secret. In late 1995, I met a beautiful woman named Ella. She liked me and I liked her and a relationship began. She told me she wanted out of her abusive marriage and needed somebody who could love her and care for her. She ended up having an affair with me and we soon discovered she was pregnant. Of course when her husband found out he was livid but he agreed to take care of the baby as though she was his own. On December 13__th__ 1996 our baby girl was born. The husband wanted an Irish name so Ella chose Erin, which meant peace. Ella and I both agreed on the middle name Elphaba because we both knew as the protagonist of Wicked had strife and hard times so would little Erin. We decided that Erin would take the last name of her mother, Hamilton to avoid any question she had when she got a little older. When the time was right Erin would know who her father was. When Erin was only nine years old the man whom she knew as her father burned the house down killing Ella in it, while Erin was at school. I wanted to take Erin with me, but I did not want her to suffer the same fate as you boys did and become morbid and violent, so I made the worst mistake of my life: I put Erin in a foster home. Unbeknownst to me until years later, Erin was being mistreated and abused at the hands of these horrible places. I have no idea how she escaped and got to WWE but that night I saw her when I met her I knew who she was, I just could never tell her. How could she believe me? Kane you have a little sister, please take good care of her. When she spoke of you that night, I knew she really loved you. I love both of you very much no matter how it seemed at some points._

_-Paul _

Kane was shaking when the letter was done. _That _was what finally caused him to shed silent tears for the sister he lost. The Undertaker put an arm around his brother's shoulders. "I'm sorry Kane. I really am." He said. "That was what connected us." Kane finally said after a moment of silence. Undertaker nodded, "She was something else though wasn't she?" He said with a slight smile. Kane sighed. "Yeah she was. _I loved you with no words to say baby sister. _Kane thought. Kane looked out the window and gazed at the stars hoping that his thought was heard by his sister.


End file.
